


UNO STUPIDO CUPIDO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, una fanfiction "con le ali"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec fa una smorfia, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Sono il tuo angelo custode e sono qui per aiutarti a trovare l'amore.”“Vattene!” dice Magnus.La smorfia scompare dal viso di Alec, che batte le palpebre, sbigottito.È adorabile, pensa Magnus, per essere un inquietante estraneo piombato nell’appartamento di un uomo quasi innocente, dormendo accanto a lui come un maniaco."Non posso", insiste Alec. “Tu hai fatto una richiesta, noi abbiamo risposto. Mi è stato assegnato il compito di rimanere qui fino a quando non troverai l'eterna felicità tra le braccia amorevoli di un’altra persona. ""Allora, sei Cupido?"“Ti sembro un bambino paffuto?” chiede Alec, del tutto imperturbabile.---Alec è l'angelo custode di Magnus, con il compito di fargli trovare il vero amore. Le cose poi non vanno come previsto, ma...quando mai lo fanno?Grazie alla stupenda Jet @Fatale(femme) per aver acconsentito alla traduzione di questo suo lavoro.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118937) by [Fatale (femme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale). 



Magnus si rigira nel letto dopo una notte di sonno agitato. Deve aver esagerato ieri in palestra; sente la schiena contratta e dolorante.

Ne vale la pena, pensa, per avere un corpo come ... " AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ciao bello," dice un uomo vestito di nero. È seduto in cima al copriletto, la schiena premuta contro la testiera, le caviglie incrociate con aria indolente.

"Chi cazzo sei?" urla Magnus, stringendosi il lenzuolo al petto. Non gli è rimasta alcuna virtù da farsi portare via, cionondimeno preferisce cercare di preservarne una parte.

"A rigor di termini, dovrei dirlo in una lingua che non potresti capire e probabilmente ti assorderebbe a sentirla, quindi perché non mi chiami semplicemente Alec?"

“Bene, Alec, che cazzo stai facendo nel mio letto? Esattamente, quanto ero ubriaco la notte scorsa? ”

"Abbastanza ubriaco", dice Alec, scrollando le spalle, "ma non vedo cosa c’entri."

“In quale bar ti ho beccato? Era il Maschi da venti centimetri? Stalloni&birra? " La voce gli si abbassa, esprimendo una certa vergogna, " Era l’Ano Fiammeggiante? "

"È un gay ..."

"Non è niente e non ci sono mai stato", lo interrompe Magnus ad alta voce.

"Allora perché pensi di avermi trovato ..."

"Lascia perdere," dice Magnus, con le nocche bianche da quanto forte stringe il lenzuolo.

“Ieri sera, hai guardato le stelle e hai avuto quel vago pensiero, desiderando che qualcuno venisse ad aiutarti a trovare l'amore dopo la tua ultima rottura. A proposito, è stato davvero brutto e penso che tu stia meglio senza di lei. ”

“Come diavolo lo sai?” chiede Magnus, indietreggiando per l'orrore. Se si allontana ancora un po’ da Alec, finirà per trasferirsi presso la sua vicina di casa, una vecchia donna scontrosa che insulta le sue scarpe ogni volta che la aiuta a portare la spesa.

In ogni caso, indipendentemente da come Alec sia venuto in possesso di quelle informazioni, sono ahimé incredibilmente precise: era stata un’orribile rottura e la scorsa notte, mentre tornava traballante a casa, provenendo da luoghi che era meglio non nominare, aveva visto una stella cadente. Sua madre una volta gli aveva detto di esprimere sempre un desiderio, vedendo una stella cadente. Ne ha viste così tante durante la sua vita, che è diventato uno scherzo tra i suoi amici, quanto sia fortunato.

Magnus suppone che sia perché non sanno cosa lui desideri veramente.

Alec fa una smorfia, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Non importa. Sono il tuo angelo custode e sono qui per aiutarti a trovare l'amore. ”

"Vattene", dice Magnus.

La smorfia scompare dal viso di Alec, che batte le palpebre, sbigottito.

 _È adorabile_ , pensa Magnus, per essere un inquietante estraneo piombato nell’appartamento di un uomo quasi innocente, dormendo accanto a lui come un maniaco.

"Non posso", insiste Alec. “Tu hai fatto una richiesta, noi abbiamo risposto. Mi è stato assegnato il compito di rimanere qui fino a quando non troverai l'eterna felicità tra le braccia amorevoli di un’altra persona. "

"Allora, sei Cupido?"

“Ti sembro un bambino paffuto?” chiede Alec, del tutto imperturbabile.

"Provalo."

"Devo provare cosa?"

"Dimostrami che sei un angelo o roba simile."

Alec si siede e, per la prima volta, Magnus lo guarda, loguarda _davvero_. Indossa una giacca di pelle, una specie di pantalone nero pesante molto funzionale, con una spada inquietantemente ricurva legata alla coscia. Magnus rabbrividisce.

Ma quel che Magnus non capisce come possa essersi perso sono le grandi ali bianche e vibranti dietro Alec, che si estendono da metà orecchio fino alle ginocchia e pendono a lato del letto. Completamente estese, sarebbero probabilmente in grado di sfiorare contemporaneamente entrambe le pareti del suo appartamento.

"Cristo santo", ansima Magnus.

“Vedi?” Le piume sulle ali di Alec vibrano in un modo che può solo essere descritto come profondamente compiaciuto.

"Tutto quello che vedo è che alla fine sono così disperato e solo, che sto sognando un uomo nel mio letto."

"Non sono un uomo, a rigor di termini."

“Oh mio Dio, sono uscito con tanti di quegli stronzi che l'uomo l’ho immaginato letteralmente come un angelo. Il mio subconscio è squilibrato. Dovrei prendermi una giornata di malattia dal lavoro. "

"Una giornata malata?" chiede Alec.

"E la mia allucinazione è idiota."

"Ehi ora, non c'è bisogno di essere scortese", dice Alec dolcemente. Stiracchia le braccia e si sposta leggermente, e Magnus nota altre due cose: che ha sul collo un grande tatuaggio dall'aspetto cattivo e che è un uomo alto, quasi assurdamente. Si china in avanti e comincia a trafficare tra le cianfrusaglie sul comodino di Magnus. “È passato un po' di tempo da quando sono stato nel mondo degli umani e ci sono stati così tanti cambiamenti!Dov'è la tua collezione di dischi? "

"Io — non ne ho mai avuto una."

Per la prima volta, Alec sembra davvero offeso. “Non ti piace la musica? A tutti piace la musica. Io ho un debole per il canto di gola dei Tuvan, per i canti gregoriani e per Elton John.”

Magnus non sa nemmeno cosa farsene, di quelle informazioni, quindi fa quello che gli riesce meglio. Ignora tutto ciò che lo turba. "No. Mi piace la musica ma la ascolto solo sul mio telefono."

Alec sembra sconcertato. "E l'operatore lo permette?"

Magnus si strofina le tempie, un dolore acuto che va formandosi dietro l'occhio sinistro.

"Okay," dice Alec con decisione, saltando giù dal letto. Spinge indietro le tende per guardare la città, lasciando entrare fasci luminosi di brillante luce solare. Magnus fa del suo meglio per non strillare come la Strega dell’Ovest mentre fradicia si va sciogliendo, ma ci va vicino. Magnus e la mattina presto hanno un rapporto difficile e cercano di non interagire, se possibile.

Ora che Alec è in piedi davanti alla finestra, Magnus può vedere che è leggermente trasparente, come se fosse un po’ fuori fase, un segnale radio che si interrompe nel momento migliore della canzone. Niente lo tocca davvero.

Alec dice: "Prenditi il tuo giorno di disturbo e raggiungimi nel 21° secolo".

\---

  
Magnus si sta facendo una doccia, insaponandosi istericamente i capelli mentre un angelo di due metri si aggira nella sua cucina, assaporando curiosamente tutto quel che trova nel suo frigorifero.

 _Buona fortuna_ , pensa Magnus. La maggior parte della roba che c’è lì dentro è scaduta.

Si sciacqua i capelli e chiude l'acqua. Allunga la mano alla cieca e afferra un asciugamano, avvolgendolo attorno alla vita. Entra poi in cucina per scoprire che Alec ha tirato fuori tutto dagli stipi e dal frigorifero e si è servito liberamente di ciò che ha trovato. Al momento sta addentando mezza barretta di cioccolato. Ragnor dice che grazie a questo è in grado di dire che Magnus è una persona ombrosa. Sostiene che Magnus è probabilmente il tipo di stronzo che mangia mezza barretta proteica e fa su il resto per dopo. Ed è effettivamente così, nella sua borsa da palestra ci sono a dimostrarlo sei barrette proteiche consumate a metà.

Mentre Magnus lo osserva, sbalordito e gocciolante sul linoleum da pochi soldi, Alec toglie il coperchio da un vasetto di yogurt e ci immerge un dito dentro, infilandoselo poi in bocca. Infine alza lo sguardo e si accorge che Magnus lo sta fissando.

"Mi piace lo yogurt", dice, leccandosi distrattamente le labbra. È seduto sul bancone della cucina, le lunghe gambe penzolanti da un lato. Solleva una scatola accanto a lui. "Invece questi non mi piacciono."

"Certo, sono filtri da caffè", dice Magnus, battendo le palpebre.

Alec li butta da parte e curioso rovescia una bottiglia di condimento da insalata, emettendo un piccolo suono angosciato quando un po’ di liquido atterra sulla punta della sua scarpa.

"Dammi qua," scatta Magnus, piegando il bordo del suo asciugamano per tenerlo in posizione e afferrando una ciotola. La riempie a metà con il condimento, poi lancia la bottiglia vuota nella spazzatura consegnando la ciotola ad Alec.

"Allora", dice Alec, scuotendo sperimentalmente la sua ciotola, "perché non cominciamo? Posso iniziare a trovarti qualche appuntamento, e prima trovi la tua felicità, prima riesco a tagliare la corda da questo inferno mortale e tornare al mio vero lavoro. "

"Che sarebbe..."

Alec scrolla le spalle. "Roba da angeli."

"Sei terribilmente cinico per essere un cupido."

"Per l'ultima volta", dice Alec, esasperato. “Non sono un cupido. Sono un angelo. Proprio come tutti gli altri angeli. Ma càpita che il mio incarico sia l'amore. ”

"Onestamente, non sei granché."

"Ehi" dice Alec. “Non sono io quello con una storia di appuntamenti così schifosa che ho dovuto chiamare in aiuto un ospite celeste per salvarmi. Sei alle corde, vero? Al fondo del barile. "

Magnus fa una smorfia. "Colpo basso, ma non ti sbagli." Si passa una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi. “Che cosa sanno gli angeli dell'amore, in ogni caso? Voi vi innamorate tutti?” Non può fare a meno di sbirciare Alec… _tutto_ Alec. "Fate anche tutti sesso?" Gli viene in mente un pensiero terribile. “Hai delle parti funzionanti, vero? Non sei liscio come Ken? ”

Alec si copre l'inguine in modo protettivo. “C’è tutto, qui. Alcuni angeli si abbandonano persino ai piaceri della carne, ma io no. ”

"Perché diavolo no?" chiede Magnus. Astinenza? Chi farebbe una cosa così orribile?

Alec scrolla le spalle con noncuranza. “Forse non ne ho mai visto la necessità? I mortali ne sembrano estremamente preoccupati. In modo quasi irragionevole. Si fanno persino la guerra per le donne, per l'amor di Dio."

Magnus cerca pateticamente di ricordare le lezioni di Storia antica. Per quanto rammenta, non gli viene in mente alcuna guerra moderna combattuta specificamente a causa di una donna. Poi gli sovviene la Letteratura antica. "Aspetta, stai parlando della guerra di Troia?"

“Di quale altra guerra dovrei parlare? I Troiani erano combattenti abbastanza buoni. Sai, fino a quando non sono morti tutti. "

"Mi pare di ricordare", dice Magnus, lottando per mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri, "che sia stato molto tempo fa e per lo più si tratti di un mito. Non credo che dovresti usare questo argomento contro di noi sciocchi mortali. "

“L'amore è una specie di fregatura, non è vero? Sinapsi elettriche, ormoni, il tutto mescolato con la gratificazione sessuale. Un casino, meglio evitarlo. "

Francamente Magnus non ha mai sentito nessuno parlare dell'amore e del fare l'amore in termini così sprezzanti. Alec parla dell’amore come di uno stronzo trovato sul pavimento in un bagno pubblico.

 _E lui è così bello_ , pensa Magnus tristemente, che tragico spreco.

Ma le loro opinioni sulla vita e sull'amore differiscono così tanto che sospetta che non potranno mai capirsi completamente. Il meglio che Magnus può sperare di ottenere è di innamorarsi rapidamente e lasciare che Alec se ne voli via verso Giove, o dovunque vada quando non si deve abbassare ad intromettersi nelle faccende degli umani, in modo da poter tranquillamente odiare l'amore e la gioia, rinchiuso nella sua torre d’avorio.

"Sì" dice Magnus, guardando gli involucri accartocciati e le scatole vuote che ingombrano il piano di lavoro, "Posso vedere che i casini tu li odi."

"È una specie di punizione," riflette Alec, intingendo un pezzo di cioccolato nella ciotola di salsa ranch.

"L'amore è una punizione", dice Magnus in tono piatto.

"Per me lo è", dice Alec semplicemente. Si infila il cioccolato in bocca e mastica pensieroso. Indica l'asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita di Magnus, e il suo generale stato di sconvolgimento. “Ehi, carina quella gonna. È quello che indossano i ragazzini al giorno d’oggi? ”

\---

  
Magnus si veste, avvisa il suo datore di lavoro che non si presenterà per quel giorno, quindi trascorre una giornata estenuante cercando di spiegare cos’è il WiFi e come funziona il microonde; in serata si arrende e ordina una pizza. Paga il fattorino e osserva Alec che si appresta a mangiarla tutta tranne una fetta. "È da un po' che non mangio", dice, tra un boccone e l'altro.

“Da quanto?” domanda Magnus inorridito fascino.

“Vent’anni, più o meno. Mi pare di aver mangiato un po’ di quella pasta fritta durante un carnevale. ”

"Orecchie di elefante", dice Magnus distrattamente. Erano i suoi dolci preferiti da bambino. Ricorda ancora il piatto di carta unta in equilibrio sulle ginocchia, mentre mordeva l'impasto caldo ripieno di ciliegie, leccandosi dalla punta delle dita lo zucchero a velo appiccicoso. "Suppongo che gli angeli non abbiano bisogno di mangiare regolarmente."

"Tecnicamente non abbiamo bisogno di mangiare per niente, ma avevo dimenticato quanto mi piaceva."

"C’è qualcos'altro che ti manca?"

Alec fa una pausa, la pizza a metà strada verso la bocca. Mangia prima la crosta, come una specie di mostro. "Tipo cosa?"

“Non lo so, la gente? Qualche luogo? Delle cose? Dove vai tra un incarico e l'altro? Con chi parli? ”

“Veramente dovresti dirlo tu. Cosa cerchi in un partner? Quali caratteristiche ti piacciono? Con che tipo di persona ti vedresti assieme? ”

"Non dovrebbe essere la tua parte del lavoro?" chiede Magnus, togliendo il salame dalla sua fetta, che all'improvviso sembra gommosa e poco appetibile.

"Non sono onnipotente", spiega Alec con impazienza. “Posso solo spingere i mortali nella giusta direzione. Tu devi metterci un po’ di sforzo. "

"Ho fatto quasi trent'anni di sforzi e sono fottutamente stufo di uscire con qualcuno." Magnus si pente subito di aver imprecato in presenza di un angelo, sebbene odioso e abbastanza incazzato. "Perdona il mio francese."

Alec si acciglia. "Questo non è francese."

"Oh Dio santo, non importa," dice Magnus. “Non ho in mente nulla di specifico. Voglio qualcuno ... oh, non lo so. "

"Non lo so", ripete Alec. "Beh, questo mi offre parecchio per cominciare."

Magnus non sa come spiegare ad Alec perché “non lo sa”, come spiegare che, ogni volta che pensa di aver trovato la persona giusta, o loro o lui fanno qualcosa di terribile. Non sa come spiegare, a un ingenuo essere celeste che mangia salsa ranch assieme al cioccolato, che alcune cose sembrano perfette e poi semplicemente vanno in pezzi senza motivo. Non sa come dire a qualcuno, specificamente incaricato di trovargli l'amore perfetto, che dopo mille delusioni e tanto crepacuore, Magnus non è più convinto che esista davvero.

Magnus non sa perché sente questo bisogno di proteggere un enorme angelo precipitato nella sua vita, ma eccolo qua: quasi trent'anni, un ospite non invitato, mentre si chiede, senza riuscire a dirlo, perché, fra tutti gli abitanti di questo pianeta, lui sembri quello che viene lasciato più facilmente.

Non sa dirlo.

Pronunciare le parole ad alta voce significherebbe renderle vere, ed è una verità così terribile che sentendola potrebbe non riprendersi mai del tutto.

Getta la sua fetta di pizza, non ha più fame.

"Solo non so se sono capace di uscire con qualcuno", dice infine Magnus.

Alec lo guarda con fermezza. “Quali sono le tue opzioni qui, esattamente? O tentare o rinunciare completamente, e tu non mi sembri uno che si arrende. Quindi, perché non ci provi? ”

\---

  
Magnus riordina e posa la scatola della pizza sopra il contenitore della spazzatura, in attesa di un giorno in cui avrà voglia di pulire e di portarla fuori, il che probabilmente sarà mai. "Vuoi guardare un po' di TV?"

"Suppongo," dice Alec, dandosi una pacca sulla pancia come un gatto soddisfatto. "che dovremmo lavorare sul vero amore o qualcosa del genere."

"Dato che fai sembrare l’amore una faccenda eccitante in modo pazzesco", dice seccamente Magnus, "sono troppo stanco. Possiamo iniziarla domani, la ricerca dell'amore. "

Sebbene Magnus parli letteralmente con le persone in un call center per vivere, si tratta solo di poche frasi già scritte, lo può fare anche dormendo. Cosa che a volte fa veramente. In realtà, comunicare davvero con qualcun altro richiede uno sforzo e ora lui è sfinito.

Accende la TV e la guarda prendere vita. "Sai cos'è una TV?"

"Preferisco la radio" dice Alec ma si sistema, goffamente appollaiato sul bracciolo del divano. Sembra estremamente a disagio, ma chi si imbuca ad una festa non può lamentarsi.

“Cosa ti piace vedere? Mi sa che “Vita vera” sia troppo per te.” C'è un limite allo shock culturale a cui Magnus può tentare di esporre Alec in un solo giorno.

"Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa fosse successo a Ross e Rachel dopo che lui l’ha tradita."

Magnus ci pensa un po’, poi ricorda, ah sì, gli anni Novanta (La serie “Friends” N.d.T.). L'ultima volta che Alec ha interagito con il noioso mondo umano. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia su Netflix."

Magnus trova la stagione giusta e preme il tasto Play, ogni episodio che sfuma nel successivo. Ad un certo punto, mormora: "In che modo una cameriera e un cuoco hanno potuto permettersi un appartamento così grande?"

"È la magia della televisione", risponde Alec tranquilo, con gli occhi ancora incollati alla TV. "Devi solo accettare che ci sono cose che non possono essere spiegate."

"Sì, l'ho capito", dice Magnus, guardando assonnato l'angelo seduto sul suo divano, ipnotizzato dalle sit-com degli anni novanta.

Poco dopo, Magnus sbadiglia, sentendosi scivolare lentamente tra una risata e Chandler che dice: "Potrebbe esserepiù strano di così?"

 _No, non potrebbe proprio esserlo_ , pensa Magnus, arrendendosi alla calda sensazione del sonno che lo sta lentamente attirando verso l’oblio.

Qualche ora dopo, qualcosa sveglia Magnus di colpo. Si avvicina posando la testa sulla gamba di Alec, allungata dal bracciolo al pavimento. "Ma è così lungo," dice Magnus, con voce confusa, ancora mezzo addormentato.

"Che cos'è?" chiede Alec.

Alec aveva appoggiato la mano contro la nuca di Magnus. Ora, il suo collo è freddo e umidiccio, in assenza di quel calore rassicurante.

In ritardo, Magnus si rende conto di quanto il suo volto sia vicino all’inguine di Alec. "Oh mio Dio," mormora, saltando all’indietro. Stava anche sbavando nel sonno.

Alec ha cambiato canale e sta guardando un film, completamente ignaro di quanto il suo cazzo sia stato vicino ad essere bagnato di bava.

Magnus si pulisce discretamente la bocca e cerca di ravviarsi i capelli con le dita. "Cos'è questo?"

"Il Titanic? Parla della nave. "

Sullo schermo, Kate Winslet guarda Leonardo DiCaprio mentre si scosta i capelli dal viso in modo oh, così casuale. Presto cominceranno a pomiciare.

“Penso che dovrei andare a letto. Ti spiace spegnere? Non riesco a dormire con la TV accesa.” È l’esatto motivo per cui Magnus ha rotto con il suo terzo fidanzato, un fissato della TV che poteva dormire solo con il rumore.

"Ma mi perderò il finale", protesta Alec.

"La barca affonda, muoiono tutti."

"Grazie per lo spoiler" brontola Alec, ma afferra il telecomando e spegne la TV. La stanza è immersa nell'oscurità, Alec non è altro che una forma scura che occupa troppo spazio, le sue ali bianche che spiccano nell’argenteo chiaro di luna.

"È comunque troppo tardi per arrivare al momento della tragedia", dice Magnus, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Domani devo andare a lavorare per guadagnare i soldi con cui comprare cibo, in modo che tu possa mangiarlo in quelle tue combinazioni bizzarre e onestamente proprio poco appetitose."

"Io non dormo", dice Alec.

"Io — davvero?" esclama Magnus. Potrebbe essere come la faccenda del mangiare; Alec non ne ha necessariamente bisogno, ma gode del processo in maniera terrificante. Se mai facesse un pisolino, potrebbe non svegliarsi per cinquant'anni.

Ma dove potrebbe dormire comunque? si chiede Magnus, guardandosi attorno nel suo minuscolo appartamento. Com’è il protocollo qui, esattamente? Non è che abbiainvitatoAlec nella sua vita. In senso stretto, non è neppure del tutto sicuro che Alec esista e Magnus non ha intenzione di iniziare la ridicola, lenta discesa verso l’essere un solitario possessore di gatti.

Alec crolla a pancia in giù sul divano, con le ali che penzolano in una curiosa angolazione, e Magnus va in camera da letto per recuperare il suo cuscino extra. Ne ha sempre avuto due, per ogni evenienza, anche se nessuno è rimasto a dormire da molto tempo. Accende la luce del bagno e usa il tenue bagliore giallo per individuare fra la mobilia un mucchio di biancheria sporca. Dalla cima dell’armadio recupera una coperta che sa di di muffa.

"Tieni", dice, lanciando il cuscino ad Alec.

Magnus lo guarda infilarsi il cuscino sotto il mento e sospirare piano, gli occhi che si chiudono e le enormi ali che si muovono come due cose vive. Devono esserlo. Vive, cioè. Forse come una gamba o un braccio.

Magnus allarga la coperta sulle gambe di Alec e prova una voglia folle di toccare le ali, che sono solo a pochi centimetri dalla punta delle sue dita. Senza pensarci, allunga la mano e sfiora la graziosa cima di quella più vicina. La scintilla è immediata, un bagliore elettrico al calor bianco. Alec sussulta, ma i suoi occhi rimangono chiusi, le sue lunghe ciglia una macchia scura sulle sue guance, nella luce pallida.

"Scusa, scusa," dice Magnus, sentendosi stupido, e fa per ritirare la mano, sentendo ancora sulla pelle una debole scossa.

Alec si sposta, afferrandogli il polso e tenendolo fermo lì, gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Mi piace," borbotta. "Non fermarti."

Magnus fa un respiro profondo e passa le mani sulle ali, calde e morbide sotto i suoi palmi. Con sua sorpresa, vicino alla base, sente dei tonfi, come i colpi di un tamburo. È il battito del cuore di Alec, così simile al suo che Magnus riesce a malapena a distinguerli.

Tira indietro le mani, sfiorando le piume più corte in alto. Sepolto da qualche parte, sotto tutta quella sorprendente morbidezza, c'è qualcosa che ronza, potente e forte. Le ali di Alec sembrano pura energia e, ancora una volta, Magnus è colpito dai contorni sfocati della sua figura, dalla sensazione che Alec esista da qualche parte con un solo piede in questo mondo, e l'altro da qualche parte nel grande oltre, luogo che Magnus non potrà mai capire completamente né sperare di raggiungere. Le sue ali, Magnus sembrerebbe poterle stringere nel pugno e frantumarle fra le sue mani, ma dubita che sia la verità. Sono fatte di materia ben più forte di ciò che appare.

"Sogni d'oro" sussurra Magnus, ritirando infine le mani. Che fremono inutilmente lungo i suoi fianchi.

"Io non sogno", dice Alec, confuso. Le sue ali rabbrividiscono e si spostano come se cercasse di racchiudere il calore confortante del tocco di Magnus.

Ma che cosa stupida. Un angelo difficilmente avrebbe bisogno di lui.

"Beh, perché non segui il tuo stesso consiglio e ci provi?" dice Magnus.


	2. Capitolo 2

Dopo una lunga, infernale giornata di lavoro al call center, Magnus sta bevendo un sorso di caffè tiepido, una sorta di pre-serata. Preferirebbe una tequila, ma persino lui non è così stupido e autodistruttivo.

Quella mattina si era svegliato con Alec sparapanzato sul suo divano, nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, vale a dire a pancia sotto, le ali spiegate sulla schiena come una grande coperta. Alec aveva detto che non aveva bisogno di dormire e Magnus non aveva motivo di non crederci. Forse era per questo però che Alec era sempre così scontroso; se Magnus non avesse dormito per duemila anni, anche lui si sarebbe sentito un po’ irascibile. Magnus si era vestito e aveva lasciato Alec a casa con la TV, il cruciverba del New York Times e un tablet polveroso che in genere non si riusciva a far caricare.

Se Alec era davvero un frutto della sua immaginazione affamata di sesso, allora, quando Magnus fosse tornato a casa, non ci sarebbe più stato. Benché lui non sapesse come sentirsi al riguardo.

Così, già allentandosi la cravatta, Magnus si lancia attraverso le porte girevoli del piano terra, pensando a cosa potrebbe mangiare quando due grandi ali attirano la sua attenzione. Alla fermata di un autobus, appollaiato sulla panca di metallo, c’è Alec, la testa che oscilla a tempo di musica, gli auricolari bianchi inseriti: indossa occhiali da sole e sta fumando.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” urla Magnus, precipitandosi verso di lui. Il suo cuore fa un piccolo balzo che preferisce non esaminare troppo da vicino.

"Fumare era figo l'ultima volta che ero fra i mortali."

“Okay, ma lo erano anche le Pontiac. Ora non lo è ” osserva Magnus, togliendogli la sigaretta di bocca e spegnendola nella sua tazza di polistirolo. “Gesù, dove l'hai presa? Dove hai preso gli occhiali da sole? E l'iPod? Io non ce l’ho nemmeno, un iPod. "

Alec si toglie gli auricolari e li infila con cura nella tasca della giacca. Si tira su la manica, rivelando un altro ghirigoro nero sul braccio.

 _Oh molto bene_ , pensa Magnus, _sarà membro di una banda di motociclisti angelici e probabilmente ha rubato tutto_.

Alec picchietta il dito sul tatuaggio. “Questo marchio qui si chiama persuasione. Quando lo attivo, i mondani hanno l'impulso di darmi delle cose. O semplicemente, di lanciarle verso di me. "

"È un furto", sottolinea Magnus.

"Ma io lascio i soldi."

“E i soldi dove li hai presi?”

Alec fa scivolare su gli occhiali, appoggiandoli sulla testa. “Ho fatto qualche investimento oculato l'ultima volta che sono stato sulla terra. Dovresti provarci."

Magnus si guarda intorno. La fermata dell'autobus è abbandonata, grazie a dio. Alec allunga le gambe. "Mi piace la frutta", aggiunge così a caso.

"Buon per te", risponde Magnus. "E cosa fanno le persone quando si rendono conto al posto del loro telefono c’è un mucchietto di soldi?"

"Chi lo sa?" dice Alec. “Per quanto ne so, le persone vedono principalmente ciò che vogliono vedere. I cerchi nel grano? Gli UFO? Devono essere test militari! Voi mondani potete giustificare qualsiasi cosa. ” Alec si sposta un po’ e Magnus vede che ha una faretra legata alla schiena, in pelle marrone scuro e consumata da innumerevoli anni di uso. "Per favore, niente spiritosaggini su Cupido", dice, seguendo lo sguardo di Magnus. "Queste sono armi molto pericolose."

“... le usi per infilzare la gente in modo che si innamori?”

“... forse,” ammette Alec a malincuore.

Una donna si avvicina e si siede accanto a Alec. Lancia un'occhiata a Magnus e gli fa un sorrisino nervoso, poi allunga una mano dentro la borsetta e tira fuori un telefono. Magnus fa qualche passo indietro in modo da non starle addosso. Lei comincia a scorrere la rubrica con aria assente e con un’acuta fitta d’ansia, Magnus si rende conto che lei Alec non lo vede. Gli è praticamente seduta in grembo; dovrebbe essere in grado di sentirne il respiro contro il suo collo. Eppure, i suoi sguardi obliqui sono riservati esclusivamente a Magnus. Se lei non riesce a vedere Alec, allora sembra che Magnus la stia fissando senza battere ciglio, ed è probabilmente a non più di cinque secondi dal prendersi uno schiaffone.

Quindi Magnus si gira senza dire una parola e inizia ad allontanarsi. Sente uno scalpiccìo di piedi e poi Alec è lì, accanto a lui, adattandosi facilmente al suo passo. Magnus accelera, le braccia in movimento, il viso rosso. Alec accelera. Ben presto, stanno attraversando Manhattan come due pazzi furiosi.

Alec si adatta facilmente.

"Quindi, immagino che nessuno possa vederti, eh?" dice Magnus a denti stretti, guardando decisamente dritto davanti a sé.

“A meno che non abbiano direttamente a che fare con la mia missione. Oppure a meno che non lo voglia io, ma mi sono reso conto che ali di una certa grandezza tendono ad essere una distrazione, e sai com’è.”

Magnus non sa come sia, non poteva certo sapere nulla del genere. Ma meno di quarantotto ore dopo essersi svegliato con un angelo nel suo letto, Magnus ha scoperto che non serve a niente puntualizzare.

"Quindi, sembrerà che stia parlando da solo, eh?"

Una donna devia per evitarlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo preoccupato. Magnus onestamente non può darle torto.

“Tanto non andava bene per te. Ha un fetish per le dita dei piedi, ” dice Alec serenamente.

“Riesci a leggere le menti?” chiede Magnus, inorridito, bloccandosi sul posto. Potrebbe avere avuto oppure no qualche pensiero decisamente non angelico riguardo Alec sotto la doccia, questa mattina. Fa schifo nelle relazioni amorose, ma non è cieco.

Alec scrolla le spalle. “No, è che lei sembra proprio quel tipo. Trascorri qualche migliaio di anni attorno a loro e i mortali diventano facili da interpretare."

Buono a sapersi. Vorrà dire che fra circa 1970 anni, Magnus non sarà più così sconcertato e ferito dai suoi compagni umani, dai loro crimini a scopo di lucro che fanno notizia, dalle loro piccole crudeltà casuali di tutti i giorni. È qualcosa di cui non vede l'ora, immagina.

Alec dice: "Ci sono sette miliardi di persone nel mondo e almeno una di queste è il tuo compagno perfetto".

"Io non credo nelle anime gemelle", gli risponde Magnus. È rimasto lì in piedi, fermo in mezzo al trambusto, la folla di persone che continua a camminare quasi senza scopo. Gli stanno prestando poca attenzione, parlando al telefono, ognuno rinchiuso nel proprio mondo, inconsapevoli di poter allungare la mano e toccare qualcun altro. In qualche modo, è diventato indiscreto riconoscere l’esistenza di una persona accanto a te, e imbarazzante ammettere che potresti averne bisogno.

Magnus ricomincia a camminare. Si è alzata un po’ di brezza che gli sta gonfiando la giacca; ha freddo e ha lasciato il cappotto al lavoro, ma ormai è troppo lontano. Al freddo si potrà abituare.

“Chi ha parlato di anime gemelle”, dice Alec. Ha raccolto le ali e sta evitando le persone, schivandole abilmente con la grazia di un ballerino, se Magnus ne ha mai visto uno.

Si chiede se, durante la sua lunga vita, Alec si sia mai preso la briga di imparare a ballare.

Alec si toglie gli occhiali da sole da sopra la testa e li ripiega, infilandoli nella borsa di una donna che passa, il tutto senza alterare minimamente l’andatura. "Individuo potenziali incontri amorosi. Sono come esili fili che si intrecciano intorno e attraverso le persone, collegando il mondo come un'enorme ragnatela dorata. ” Guarda Magnus in modo significativo. “Vedi, nessuno è veramente solo”.

Magnus sarebbe dell’opinione di dissentire.

“Dimmi di più su di te, mi semplificherà il lavoro. Hai qualche hobby? ” La voce di Alec si abbassa. “Qualche fetish interessante che dovrei conoscere?”

"A parte trovarsi a convivere con un angelo ingrato?"

"Si certo."

"Sono uno scrittore", confessa Magnus, sentendosi inspiegabilmente timido. Ha evitato di dirlo persino a se stesso, figuriamoci a voce alta, per così tanto tempo, che le parole sembrano troppo grandi ed estranee sulla lingua. “Vale a dire, scrivo quando ho tempo libero e ne ho voglia. Non ho scritto molto di recente. "

“Romanzi? Racconti? ” chiede Alec, con aria interessata. Sono fermi all’incrocio fra la Settima e la Trentatreesima ovest, e Alec sta guardando da entrambi i lati come se non potesse allargare le ali e sparire in qualsiasi momento. "Possiamo andare", dice, prendendo Magnus per un braccio e guidandolo nell’attraversamento.

"Romanzi, più che altro", risponde Magnus. “Cioè, uno. Ne ho scritto uno. E i primi due capitoli di un secondo. "

"Capisco. E da quanto tempo lavori a questo secondo romanzo? "

Magnus sospira, frustrato. "Una…decina d’anni? Va bene, lo so, sono un po’ bloccato. Non sono certo di poter ancora definirmi uno scrittore a questo punto.”

“Certo che puoi, non è un titolo esclusivo. Chiunque scriva è uno scrittore perché scrive parole. Non è che ci voglia una licenza o altro. "

Il percorso di Magnus per arrivare alla situazione attuale è tortuoso e complesso, e parlarne ora lo fa sentire impotente e imbarazzato, motivo per cui, nel mezzo di un marciapiede di New York, si ferma e dice, a voce alta e tesa “ Senti , ero al college e ho scritto un romanzo perfetto. E’ stato una specie di successo e ora ho paura. È questo che vuoi sentire? Che può essere stato un colpo di fortuna e che invece io non ho davvero il talento che pensavo?”

Alec batte le palpebre. "Hai paura di fallire?"

"No", replica rapidamente Magnus; e poi: "sì". Si lecca le labbra. “È stato un anno straordinariamente di merda. Anzi, è stato un vero e proprio decennio di merda _._ ”

Alec gli rivolge uno sguardo fastidiosamente inquirente. "Ma non ci stai davvero provando, vero?"

"So che è stupido, ma se avessi già esaurito tutto il mio talento?"

“Te la rendo più facile: probabilmente è vero”.

Magnus gira sui tacchi, la faccia bollente e le mani strette a pugno. "Oh santo dio, sei il peggior angelo custode di sempre, brutta testa di cazzo angelica ."

Alec gli si avvicina fino a quando sono quasi naso a naso, e tutto ciòche Magnus può vedere sono le scintille verde smeraldo nei suoi occhi nocciola, il caldo color bruno, la traccia color ruggine. E la furia. “Non hai alcun talento? Sei stato scottato in amore? Allora cosa hai da perdere? Fai un lavoro senza sbocchi che odi, riscrivi la stessa frase contorta giorno dopo giorno, stando a fissare lo schermo del computer, ti prendi un milione di pause o per uno spuntino, o per un un caffè, per guardare Law and Order, per fare un giochino, il tutto mentre pensi a tutto ciò che dovresti scrivere. Non hai niente e nessuno Magnus, quindi cosa hai davvero da perdere provandoci? ”

"Hai ragione," confessa Magnus piano, e la sua improvvisa ondata di rabbia svanisce come se non ci fosse mai stata. Si sente vuoto, il vento ha smesso di gonfiare le sue vele a mille miglia dalla costa. Ha permesso che i suoi amici si allontanassero e si è detto che era l’andazzo naturale delle cose; ha smesso di lavorare su qualsiasi cosa creativamente appagante. Le sue relazioni lo hanno deluso, quindi, invece di cercare la persona giusta per la vita, si è accontentato della persona giusta per una notte. "Non ho nulla ed è colpa mia", dice.

\---

  
Magnus si ferma a prendere qualcosa da asporto ed entrambi siedono, in un silenzio depresso, in attesa del loro cibo. Magnus si avvicina al bancone e paga, cercando di non guardare Alec appollaiato sullo sgabello vicino alla finestra, mentre osserva i passanti.

Cerca di non pensare a quanto gli sia grato per la compagnia, anche se si tratta di una compagnia scortese e giudicatoria.

Con Alec che lo segue da vicino, afferra il sacchetto e si dirige verso l'appartamento, dove finiscono per cenare in un cupo silenzio.

"Mi dispiace," dice Alec, allontanando la sua confezione da asporto. Dovrebbe essere pieno; ha mangiato quasi 45 dollari di pollo Kung Pao.

"Scusa?" chiede Magnus, posando le bacchette di legno. "Temo di essere diventato improvvisamente sordo."

Alec si acciglia. "Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose. "

Ha ragione. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma ciò non le rende meno vere. "Voglio provarci", dice Magnus. "Cercherò di trovare l’amore e di lavorare al mio libro e di non essere un tale disastro, è abbastanza?"

"Questo è tutto ciò che ti chiedo", dice Alec.

"Avresti potuto essere più gentile a riguardo", brontola Magnus.

"Sì", concorda Alec. "Suppongo che avrei potuto." È solo quando vede le ali di Alec abbassarsi e rilassarsi che Magnus si rende conto di quanto fossero in tensione, e anche del fatto che probabilmente non ha mai visto Alec veramente rilassato. E che con tutto quel parlare altezzoso di Alec riguardo ai “mondani”, be’, la buona opinione di Magnus significa qualcosa per lui.

"Che ne dici di guardare la TV?" chiede Magnus come per scusarsi.

"Mi sono sempre piaciuti Dharma e Greg", afferma Alec.

“Uno show orribile”, esclama Magnus sprezzante. “Invece guarderemo Full House. C'è stato uno spinoff recentemente. "

"Mi sembra una pessima idea."

"Lo è, ma noi stupidi mondani siamo pieni di pessime idee." Magnus accende la TV e il bagliore riempie la stanza. Inizia la sigla ed è come incontrare dei vecchi amici. Magnus sospira e si accascia sul divano, e Alec siede esitante accanto a lui. In questo modo si spiaccica un po’ le ali, ma non sembra importargliene.

Magnus lo guarda furtivamente, e mentre lo osserva la luce balugina sul suo viso.

"Quella vicina di casa, Kimmy, è la mia preferita", dice Alec, guardando Magnus e sorridendo timidamente.

Kimmy non è la preferita di nessuno.

"Certo che lo è", dice affettuosamente Magnus, sedendosi decisamente troppo vicino ad Alec e sentendosi caldamente, inspiegabilmente connesso con lui.

Forse questo è ciò che Alec voleva dire prima, questi fili d'oro che corrono attraverso tutti loro. Magnus non lo sa, ma per la prima volta da molto tempo, non si sente più così solo.


	3. Capitolo 3

"Ti ho combinato un appuntamento," annuncia Alec la mattina dopo, tirando le tende e apparendo estremamente orgoglioso di se stesso. _Maleducato_ .

Magnus geme, si schermisce dalla vista offensiva della luce del giorno e infila la testa sotto il cuscino. "Che ore sono? Oh mio Dio, chi se ne frega. È sabato, stupido fissato. ”

Le ali di Alec emettono un piccolo fremito eccitato. “Hai una giornata intensa davanti a te. Innanzitutto, la corsa mattutina e l'esercizio fisico. Ci prenderemo cura del tuo spirito. Poi, devi prepararti per il tuo appuntamento. Ci prendiamo cura della tua carne mortale. "

"La mia carne sta benissimo a rimanere single." Un improvviso pensiero lo colpisce. Magnus si toglie il cuscino dalla testa e si alza a sedere allarmato. "Aspetta, non è la ragazza dei piedi, vero?" chiede sospettosamente.

“No, calmati. Mentre tu sprecavi metà della tua vita dormendo, io ho lavorato sodo. "

Magnus lo fissa con un occhio annebbiato. Alec sta mangiando un bagel pieno di crema di formaggio e capperi. "Sì, lo vedo."

"Ho creato un profilo per te su una dozzina di siti diversi per appuntamenti."

"Hai usato il mio laptop?" dice Magnus rapidamente, "perché posso spiegare la cronologia del browser."

"I siti erano molto educativi", afferma Alec con benevolenza. "Dovresti avere una password migliore, però. 1234, veramente? ”

Il cervello di Magnus annaspa per stare dietro alla conversazione. “Che profili di incontri? Dove? Ci hai messo una mia foto? ”

"Ti ho fatto una foto mentre dormivi," dice Alec come se fosse completamente ignaro di quanto possa sembrare inquietante. E davvero lo è, ignaro. “Avevi un’aria carina. La bocca spalancata, sbavavi un pochino. Il tuo profilo ha suscitato molto interesse. ” Le ali di Alec vibrano e una soffice piuma bianca fluttua verso il basso posandosi sulla coperta di Magnus. Lui allunga una mano e la prende, accarezzandone distrattamente il morbido lato inferiore.

"Perché dovrei andare ad un appuntamento al buio?"

Alec aggrotta la fronte. "Dovresti riuscire a vederli ..."

Magnus alza una mano. “È un modo di dire, lascia perdere. Non puoi semplicemente sparare una delle tue frecce? _Wham bam_ , siamo innamorati. Missione compiuta "

"Queste sono armi estremamente pericolose", dice Alec, dando un colpo alla faretra. Le penne delle sue frecce sono rosse come in ogni immagine di Cupido che Magnus abbia mai visto, ma non pensa che Alec apprezzerebbe se lo facesse presente. "Saresti felice se facessi innamorare qualcuno di te contro la loro volontà?"

"Be’", dice Magnus, prendendo seriamente in considerazione la sua lista continuamente mutevole di star del cinema, ma conclude: "No, credo di no, ma - puoi davvero farlo?"

“Eh, non proprio, ci deve essere già una connessione, uno di quei piccoli fili. Io posso rafforzare il legame, ma non riesco a crearne uno dove non esiste niente. "

Essere un angelo sembra sorprendentemente limitato, un po’ noioso, e non troppo diverso dal tedioso lavoro di Magnus, che chiama persone per otto ore al giorno chiedendo loro se sono soddisfatti del loro peso attuale. Risposta: nessuno lo è ma nessuno è disposto a parlarne con un estraneo che li ha chiamati del tutto per caso. Sia dal punto di vista professionale che personale, Magnus ha acquisito molta familiarità con il rifiuto.

Alec gli porge un foglietto. "Devi incontrarla in questo ristorante."

"Figo" mormora Magnus, guardando l'indirizzo. Grazie ad un'attenta pianificazione delle sue risorse gli rimane ancora qualcosa dei proventi del suo primo libro, ma sta raschiando il fondo del barile. Questo rischia di fargli male in più di un modo.

Alec spalanca le ante del suo armadio. "Cosa pensi di metterti?"

"Non lo so", dice Magnus, "non sono riuscito a pensarci molto da quando mi hai informato circa tre secondi fa."

"Stai benissimo in blu", suggerisce Alec, sfiorando con le dita una camicia che Magnus ha comprato d’impulso tre anni fa. È aderente, con bottoncini di perle, e lievemente luccicante. Magnus l’aveva presa con la stupida idea che una camicia elegante lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio riguardo alla sua vita; un modo di vestirsi adatto sia per il lavoro sia per la vita che avrebbe desiderato. Infine è venuto fuori che non sa cosa vuole dalla sua vita, così come non sa che cosa vuole dall’abbigliamento. È bloccato in questa nebulosa idea di “bello”. Vuole che la sua vita sia bella, ma non ha veramente idea di come ottenerlo, a parte esprimere desideri guardando stelle cadenti, e ciò è intraprendente quanto l’essere una vecchia poltrona di velluto in un'orgia triste: non è il vero modo di vivere una vita.

Magnus fa una pausa. "Come fai a sapere che sto bene in blu?"

Alec sembra profondamente offeso. "Non pensi che conosca la moda?"

"Pensavo che non sapevi come accendere un telefono..", sottolinea Magnus molto gentilmente, con le lenzuola ammucchiate intorno ai fianchi.

"Non sono riuscito a capire da quale lato parlare", dice Alec e tira fuori una felpa e una paio di pantaloni da tuta. "Preparati, saremo impegnati oggi."

"Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?"

Alec si guarda intorno, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Magnus scosta il lenzuolo in modo deciso e gli occhi di Alec si spalancano allarmati.

"Dormo nudo", dice Magnus.

"Io — ti darò un po' di privacy", dice Alec, e Magnus lo osserva ritirarsi, le orecchie e la parte posteriore del collo chiazzate di un rosa pallido. La sua ala destra colpisce lo stipite e lui rimbalza di lato prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Magnus ride sottovoce, si infila la tuta da allenamento e le scarpe da corsa. Il mattino è luminoso, dorato. È passato tanto tempo da quando si è goduto una buona notte di sonno. Di solito, dopo aver cenato, si cambia e va per locali. Invece la scorsa notte è andato a letto e ha dormito meglio di quanto non facesse da anni .

Mentre sta uscendo, Alec gli porge un bicchiere di caffè da asporto. Fa schifo, è in qualche modo troppo leggere e anche pieno di polvere di caffè, ma suppone che conti il pensiero.

Arriva al suo parco preferito, e all’entrata lascia un Alec dall’aria confusa, che osserva i corridori della mattina presto e i cani portati a passeggio. Magnus fa un paio di giri di riscaldamento, poi accelera negli ultimi due, le scarpe che colpiscono il marciapiede, nella mente una piacevole sensazione di libertà. Di solito va in palestra, ma questo è il suo tipo di allenamento preferito. Cieli limpidi, nuvole soffici. Tutto sembra sempre svanire quando corre, come se, correndo abbastanza velocemente, potesse superare i suoi problemi.

Termina l'ultimo giro, costringendosi a fare respiri profondi, anche se il suo petto brucia e le gambe gli fanno male.

Qualcuno sta tirando un frisbee, ci sono bambini che giocano a palla. E nel mezzo di tutto c'è Alec, vestito completamente di nero, in piedi con le mani in tasca come un confuso vortice di felicità.

Magnus gli corre incontro. Lo sa che sembra matto a parlare a se stesso, ma fanculo, siamo a New York. Finché non ha il cazzo di fuori, nessuno chiamerà la polizia. "Non sei mai stato in un parco prima d'ora?"

"È passato molto tempo", dice Alec, sedendosi e incrociando le lunghe gambe.

"Hai mai visto la felicità?" chiede Magnus seccamente.

"È passato molto tempo."

Magnus si accascia nell'erba accanto a lui, le gambe tremanti. "Anche per me. Sai, Catarina e io venivamo in questo parco da bambini. Era una mia vecchia amica. "

"Non sei più suo amico?"

"Be’ sì. Saremo amici per sempre, niente può cambiare questa cosa. Ma è un'infermiera e circa un anno fa è arrivata una bambina. Hanno legato, la bambina non aveva famiglia, quindi lei l'ha adottata. È una mamma fantastica e Madzie è la bambina più dolce del mondo, ma adesso ha da fare e le nostre vite si sono un po' allontanate. E’ un peccato, ma succede. "

È successo perché lui ha permesso che succedesse, si rende conto. Avrebbe dovuto fare uno sforzo maggiore per andare a trovarla. Avrebbe dovuto provare di più, ma succede sempre così. Non sei in grado di vedere dove hai sbagliato e quanto sarebbe stato facile scegliere un altro percorso fino a quando il danno non è stato fatto.

Ma questa giornata è troppo bella per avere rimpianti, e Alec è accanto a lui, le sue piume letteralmente e metaforicamente arruffate, e sembra sconcertato dalla pura semplicità di un giorno di vacanza.

"Dovremmo venire al parco ogni settimana", dice Magnus, sognante, guardando le nuvole che passano. "Farne una tradizione."

"Sì", dice Alec, raccogliendo un filo d'erba a caso. "Fino a quando non ti innamorerai e il mio incarico sarà assolto."

Improvvisamente, è come se il sole si fosse nascosto dietro a una nuvola e Magnus sente freddo. Continua a dimenticarselo. Questo per Alec è un incarico, e non appena Magnus si sarà innamorato, Alec tornerà al grande oltre o andrà a rompere le scatole ad altri e a ripulire i loro frigoriferi. "Sì, fino ad allora," concorda Magnus, rabbrividendo.

\---

Fanno un salto al negozio per fare la spesa e Magnus ha il dubbio piacere di vedere Alec in un supermercato pieno di mamme e di anziani. Ovviamente compra i cereali più disgustosi e pieni di zucchero che il negozio tiene solo per il modo in cui Alec tiene la scatola e dice con voce dolce e compresa: “C'è un premio segreto dentro. Chissà cosa sarà”.

In seguito, Magnus torna a casa a lavorare al suo temuto romanzo mentre Alec mette via la spesa. Sembra eccessivo affermare che il mondo stia aspettando il suo secondo romanzo. È più tipo qualche una dozzina di persone e i suoi amici, ma sembra comunque un buon inizio. Magnus non è stato del tutto onesto con Alec, prima. Sono mesi che non lavora al suo romanzo. Ha un blocco dello scrittore tale che gli sembra di dover spingere un masso su per una collina; straziante, gli distrugge l’anima, e più cerca di tirare fuori le parole, più la mancanza di risposte sembra deriderlo. Si sente Sisifo, la montagna è il suo blocco dello scrittore e il masso è il suo gigantesco, marcescente stronzo di un romanzo.

"Penso che scriverò", dice Magnus, ignorando gli spiacevoli crampi che la frase gli provoca alla pancia.

"Buon per te", replica Alec con un sorriso stranamente orgoglioso. Questo fa sentire Magnus a disagio, ha caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo, e si allontana il più rapidamente possibile.

Ed è così che Magnus finisce per rintanarsi nella sua camera da letto, seduto alla sua scrivania, fissando lo schermo del computer mentre gocce di sudore freddo gli scorrono fino al sedere. Si sposta a disagio sulla sedia e batte le dita sul ripiano della scrivania, mentre il caffè gli si raffreddando accanto. Scruta ciò che ha scritto l'ultima volta. È formulato in modo così assurdo, banale. Lo odia.

Elimina le ultime frasi, ne scrive un'altra, cambia l'ordine delle frasi. Oh dio, fa così schifo. Non può accettare una cosa simile. Forse domani. Dovrebbe portare fuori la spazzatura.

Alec è dove lo ha lasciato, sta giocando con un laptop. Magnus si chiede a quale povero mondano Alec l'abbia grattato. Cerca di non essere geloso del fatto che sia molto più bello del suo.

"Ehi", dice.

Alec alza lo sguardo. "Già fatto? Non hai scritto granché. "

“L’ispirazione, va e viene. Penso di aver scritto abbastanza per oggi ”, mente debolmente. Osserva le montagne crescenti di spazzatura e di scatole da pizza e cibo da asporto nell'angolo. "Probabilmente dovremmo dare una pulita."

"Ugh", dice Alec.

"Se hai intenzione di vivere qui, devi aiutare con le pulizie."

In realtà non hanno discusso del fatto che Alec si sia trasferito lì, ma chiaramente lo ha fatto, con o senza il permesso o la partecipazione attiva di Magnus, e il pensiero di un angelo senzatetto e il fatto che Magnus sia stupidamente grato di non essere solo, sono entrambi fatti troppo tristi da sopportare, se li si esamina da vicino.

Alec si alza dal divano emettendo un suono di disgusto, mentre Magnus afferra una scopa polverosa e uno straccio.

Lui e Alec trascorrono le due ore successive a pulire ogni superficie, passando l’aspirapolvere, facendo viaggi per portare fuori la spazzatura, e lavando una quantità imbarazzante di biancheria sporca.

Quando finiscono, Magnus non ricorda di aver visto il suo appartamento così pulito. Tuttavia, è lui che si sente sporco, coperto da uno spesso strato di polvere e di autocommiserazione.

"Ho bisogno di darmi una lavata", dice ad Alec, che sta facendo scorrere con cura le mani sulle lenzuola appena lavate del letto.

"Hanno un buon profumo", dice Alec, "e sono così morbide".

"Sì, grazie alla chimica", risponde Magnus, e si toglie la camicia, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Si libera del resto dei vestiti ed entra nella doccia ben calda. Si lava accuratamente, facendo attenzione a non pensare all'angelo nella sua camera da letto, che sta annusando le lenzuola. Magnus è uno sciocco assoluto per quanto riguarda l’amore, è vero, ma sa quando qualcosa è fuori della sua portata. Molte persone gli hanno detto di sognare in piccolo. Non può permettersi di affezionarsi a un'altra persona che sta semplicemente facendo una sosta breve nella sua vita, per fargli ottenere un premio più grande.

Esce dalla doccia e si asciuga, indossando dei vestiti puliti. Si guarda allo specchio e valuta se mettere della cera nei capelli ma poi ci ripensa. Se Alec è solo un compagno di stanza - _e lo è assolutamente_ \- allora Magnus non ha ragione di far colpo su di lui.

"Pensi che dovrei farmi una doccia?" chiede Alec, indicando la manica della giacca. Non ha mai visto Alec cambiare vestiti. Potrebbe anche darsi che si cambi e che per coincidenza tutti i suoi vestiti sembrino esattamente uguali, o più probabilmente, semplicemente non si cambia, il che lo porta al pensiero di un Alec spogliato, il che porta a ... Magnus abbandona rapidamente quel treno di pensieri.

"Uh", dice Magnus, deglutendo rumorosamente. "Sai come si fa?". Non riesce a impedire alla sua voce di arrampicarsi in un falsetto strozzato mentre aggiunge: "Non hai, tipo, bisogno di aiuto?"

"Penso di potercela fare", risponde Alec. "Ho visto un sacco di mondani fare la doccia."

"Scusa?" chiede Magnus, aggrappandosi al bordo del lavandino.

"Beh, càpita che devi controllare qualcuno e magari lo trovi nel mezzo di - non si sa mai, okay?"

"Mi hai spiato mentre ero nella doccia?" lo interrompe Magnus.

"Certo che no", dice Alec, suonando profondamente offeso. “Non farei mai una cosa così grossolana e bassa. Signore, lei mi offende. "

"Okay," dice Magnus, rabbonito. "Chiedo scusa."

"Scuse accettate", dice Alec con grande dignità, oltrepassando Magnus e dirigendosi in bagno. La porta si blocca e Magnus si avvicina per aiutarlo. "Così si blocca. Devi ruotare la maniglia mentre spingi." Lavorando insieme, la chiudono a forza. Fuori dal bagno, Magnus sente chiudersi la tenda della doccia, e l'acqua aprirsi.

Un minuto dopo, Alec geme ad alta voce. "Condutture interne", dice Alec con un sospiro di piacere. "Quando voi mondani fate qualcosa di giusto, lo fate giusto davvero."

"Almeno siamo di qualche utilità", risponde Magnus, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro la porta, il palmo della mano piatto contro il cristallo luccicante. Dall'altro lato del legno sottile, Alec è spogliato, nudo nella sua doccia, a meno che non abbia deciso di fare la doccia con i vestiti addosso, il che non sarebbe necessariamente strano per lui.

"Ehi, Magnus?" lo chiama allegramente Alec. "Questo tatuaggio che hai sul culo è davvero carino."

Magnus perde l'equilibrio e scivola lungo la porta a testa in giù, la mano destra scricchiolante contro il legno man mano che scende.


	4. Capitolo 4

Magnus sta provando dei vestiti per il suo appuntamento e scartandoli altrettanto rapidamente quando Alec entra. "Sai cosa vuol dire bussare?" Guarda la faccia perplessa di Alec. “Gesù, certo che no. Cosa stavo pensando?”  
  
Il giorno precedente, la faretra di Alec è migrata nell'angolo del soggiorno, presto raggiunta dal grosso arco. Come tutto ciò che riguarda Alec, l’oggetto appare ingannevolmente feroce, duro e acuto. È difficile credere che un'arma dall’aspetto così malvagio abbia fatto un tempo innamorare delle persone. Anzi, che possa ancora farlo, se si deve credere all’angelo.  
  
Alec indica il viso di Magnus. "Cosa sta succedendo? Perché fai quella faccia? ”  
  
Per qualcuno che ha studiato gli umani per migliaia di anni, Alec sembra sapere curiosamente poco su di loro.  
  
Magnus si guarda allo specchio sopra il comò e si acciglia al suo riflesso, strappandosi la camicia e gettandola sul letto, unendola al mucchio sempre crescente. Ha bisogno di un taglio di capelli. La sua mascella potrebbe essere più tagliente, le sue labbra più generose. Si ferma; desiderare di essere una versione migliore di te stesso è una china scivolosa e pericolosa. È così che finisci con dei canotti al posto delle labbra e con le chiappe finte.  
  
Magnus sospira e confessa: "È da tanto che non ho un vero appuntamento."  
  
"Sì, lo so" dice Alec. "Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui. Sei così terribilmente incapace in questo che persino il cielo si è sentito in pena per te".

Magnus onestamente non sa come sia successo, che la sua vita sia diventata così. Eccolo, in piedi nella sua camera da letto, con le mani sui fianchi e tentando di spiegare le sue insicurezze a un vecchissimo angelo. “Grazie tante. Sto solo cercando di dire che sono un po’ fuori allenamento, tutto qui. ”  
  
Alec scrolla le spalle. "Sai tutto della TV degli anni '90, hai una doccia fantastica e un sacco di camicie luccicanti", dice Alec, contando sulle dita i suoi dubbi punti di fascino. Allunga la mano e tocca la punta del naso di Magnus, lo sguardo caldo e sincero. "Cosa c'è che non va?"  
  
È una sensazione dolce; Magnus sta cominciando a sospettare che sotto l’apparenza scorbutica, Alec sia un romanticone. Com’è giusto per un Cupido - non che Alec ammetterà mai di essere il piccolo bastardo. Tuttavia, nessuna delle cose che Alec trova più attraenti in lui sono esattamente grandi motivi di orgoglio personale per Magnus.  
  
"Un sacco di cose", dice Magnus, afferrando un'altra maglietta dalla stampella. La infila sulle braccia e poi alle spalle, criticandone mentalmente l'aderenza.  
  
Alec fa un passo avanti e lo abbottona, allineando con attenzione e spingendo fuori i piccoli bottoni bianchi attraverso le asole. "Te la prendi troppo". Sembra triste.  
  
È difficile spiegare che se un numero sufficiente di persone ti dice ripetutamente che non sei abbastanza bravo, è impossibile non crederci. "Lo facciamo tutti. È un difetto umano, suppongo. Uno tra i tanti. "  
  
" Gli umani hanno le loro virtù " mormora Alec.  
  
" Dev’essere la prima volta che non ti ho sentito chiamarci banali. "  
  
" Riflettendoci, il termine _banale_ potrebbe essere stato un po' ingeneroso." Alec finisce con i bottoni e gli dà una piccola pacca sul petto. Le sue mani si muovono incerte.  
  
"Non è che gli angeli siano poi così grandiosi."  
  
"Non ho mai detto che lo fossimo. Siamo solo diversi, non molto migliori o peggiori."  
  
"Era implicito." Magnus non ha idea del perché stia discutendo, solo che ogni conversazione con Alec diventa eccessivamente coinvolgente. Alec è troppo candido, troppo onesto, e ispira lo stesso tipo di onestà in Magnus e questo lo terrorizza . “Non devi risparmiare i miei sentimenti. Lo so che nel grande schema delle cose io non sono niente di speciale. ”  
  
Le sopracciglia di Alec si aggrottano minacciosamente. "Chi te lo ha detto?"  
  
Magnus sente un sorriso sardonico stirargli le labbra. "La vita. Le esperienze."

Ecco di nuovo la scomoda onestà. Alla gente piace Magnus perché è selvaggio e divertente, non perché va in giro a dire quello che pensa davvero. Nessuno vuole sentirlo.  
  
"Magnus--" sospira Alec. “Vorrei che tu potessi vedere quello che vedo io. Ricordi tutti quei fili d'oro di cui ti ho parlato? Le persone che ti amano, le persone che potrebbero amarti? Hai mille possibilità, un milione di possibilità, fra gente che ne ha forse un centinaio. In un mondo grigio, tu _brilli_. E’ sempre stato così. "  
  
" Sempre? "

Alec dice semplicemente "Ti conosco da tutta la vita."  
  
Magnus sente le ginocchia farsi deboli. Sono così vicini, abbastanza vicini perché Magnus possa sentire l’energia che proviene da Alec a ondate, perché possa sentire l'odore dell'ozono e del cielo. Si lecca le labbra secche; sente gli occhi caldi, bagnati. “Quando mio padre se n’è andato? Quando mia madre è morta e mi sono trovato completamente solo? ”  
  
“ Ti ho detto che non sei mai stato solo. Nessuno lo è. "  
  
" Non ti _vedevo_. Avevo _bisogno_ di qualcuno. "  
  
" Allora non eri il mio incarico, " dice Alec, la voce gentile, in tono di scusa. "Ho fatto meglio che potevo."  
  
Angeli, e le loro dannate regole. Magnus chiude gli occhi. Tipico. Qualcuno lo ha tenuto d'occhio per tutta la vita, e lui lo scopre solo quando i ricordi non lo tormentano più, quando il dolore non gli strappa più il respiro. È sopravvissuto da solo, senza bisogno di alcun aiuto angelico.  
  
Ma forse il supporto invisibile lo ha aiutato. Forse Alec è la ragione per cui ha trovato in se stesso la forza per andare avanti. Potrebbe non averlo mai saputo e immagina che ora non abbia più importanza. Apre gli occhi e Alec è ancora davanti a lui, ma già lo sapeva. Dal momento in cui Magnus lo aveva visto, qualcosa dentro di lui sapeva di Alec. Lo aveva riconosciuto. “Quindi, mi stai spiando da molto tempo, eh?  
  
Alec lo guarda incuriosito. Non capisce e Magnus si trova a sorridere. _Ovviamente_ , non lo capisce.  
  
Alec dice: "Tutte le volte che hai espresso un desiderio vedendo delle stelle cadenti, ti sei mai chiesto chi stesse ascoltando?"

\---

  
È un appuntamento gradevole. A Magnus la ragazza piace, ma può dire subito che, sebbene non ci sia nulla di particolarmente stonato in lei, la scintilla non scoppia. Che cosa sia esattamente la scintilla, non potrebbe dirlo, ma conosce bene il momento in cui scatta. Non è tanto amore o attrazione o qualcosa di più profondo - quelle cose arrivano col tempo oppure no, e non c'è modo di dirlo immediatamente - ma c'è quel barlume di possibilità, un riconoscimento immediato. _Si, proprio tu. Potresti diventare importante per me un giorno. Alla fine, potrei darti il mio cuore_.  
  
Lei assaggia un boccone del proprio dessert.  
  
"Uh", dice Magnus, più che altro per riempire quel silenzio imbarazzante. Hanno parlato della scuola, del tempo. Magnus si rifiuta di parlare delle sue storie passate, della sua infanzia o del suo lavoro. È un campo minato di pessimi argomenti da sollevare con qualcuno che a malapena conosci. È strano pensarlo, ad un certo punto, in qualche modo aveva l'impressione di essere sempre stato bravo in questo.  
  
"Beh, questo è stato sicuramente un appuntamento", dice lei, posando la forchetta e pulendosi la bocca.  
  
Magnus le fa un sorriso. È una ragazza adorabile, in realtà. E in un'altra vita, in altre circostanze, potrebbe essere tentato di provare a farne uscire qualcosa. Ma ha imparato una o due cose sul forzare ciò che non esiste. Dal momento che quella dolorosa lezione non serve a nient'altro, potrebbe anche considerarla come un momento di crescita personale. "Sì, penso però che questa dovrebbe essere la nostra unica uscita."  
  
"Sono assolutamente d’accordo", risponde lei sollevata. Ora che questo _non è più_ un appuntamento, chiacchierare insieme diventa facile. Lei è simpatica ma una completa estranea, una persona abbastanza divertente con cui passare la serata.  
  
Mentre Magnus aspetta che lei finisca il suo dessert, pensa, malinconicamente, al suo appartamento. Al suo comodo divano dove c'è un angelo burbero che sta facendo dio solo sa cosa. Forse sta vendendo Magnus al miglior offerente o altrettanto facilmente potrebbe essere intento a mangiare patate crude, guardando il peggio della televisione anni '90, ma in entrambi i casi sarebbe una cosa interessante .  
  
Inoltre, Alec gli….piace. Alec è divertente, un po’ maligno, altezzoso, e poi incredibilmente gentile e stupido in tutti i modi sbagliati, ma--  
  
Improvvisamente Magnus si rende conto che, in uno dei ristoranti più eleganti della città, ad un appuntamento con una donna bellissima, vuole solo tornare a casa.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Quando arriva a casa, Alec è sul suo divano. Miracolosamente la TV è spenta, ma sul tavolino da caffè ci sono la scatola dei cereali e una ciotola, e Alec ha un lucido distintivo da sceriffo attaccato alla camicia, che lo dichiara primo vice.  
  
Ah, quindi ha trovato il premio nei cereali.  
  
Magnus impiega un minuto a guardarlo ammucchiato sul divano come una lettera Z di grandi dimensioni, compresso in una seduta almeno mezzo metro troppo piccola. Non può stare comodo.  
  
Magnus gli tocca la spalla, avendo già preso mentalmente la sua decisione. Al suo tocco, gli occhi di Alec si aprono lentamente, le palpebre lustre e pesanti, gli occhi verdissimi nella luce fioca che filtra dalle finestre.  
  
Le sue ali vibrano e rabbrividiscono mentre Alec batte le palpebre assonnato. "Magnus?" chiede, con voce appesantita. “Il tuo appuntamento è già finito?”  
  
Magnus gli tocca la guancia, sorpreso di sentirne la barba. Non ha mai visto Alec radersi, ma suppone che gli angeli facciano un sacco di cose che lui non vede mai. Tipo cambiarsi i vestiti, piangere, _baciare_. “È stato un fallimento. È simpatica, ma non c'è chimica. "  
  
" Molti di quei fili sono solo possibilità. Non significa che le circostanze siano opportune. Oppure che siate entrambi aperti all'amore ”, spiega Alec borbottando. Preme la guancia nella mano di Magnus, gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno.  
  
Magnus _lo sa_ , cazzo, lo sa che sta prendendo una decisione sbagliata, ma quando mai questo lo ha fermato in passato?  
  
"Dai," dice burbero.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Alec, battendo le palpebre un po’ più sveglio.  
  
“Dai. Puoi dormire qui ", dice, indicando verso l'oscurità della sua camera da letto.  
  
"Ma tu non puoi dormire su questo divano," protesta Alec, "Io non ho nemmeno bisogno di dormire, tecnicamente."  
  
"Chi ha detto che devo dormire su quel mucchio di merda?" chiede Magnus. “Siamo due uomini adulti, in un certo senso. Dovremmo essere in grado di condividere un letto senza che accada nulla di sconvolgente. ”  
  
È una bugia così enorme che Magnus quasi ci si soffoca.  
  
Tuttavia, Alec è così sprovveduto, così stupendamente innocente e meravigliosamente stupido, che ci casca senza alcuna remora.  
  
"Andrà tutto bene" concorda Alec. Ha le pieghe del cuscino impresse sulla guancia, le labbra screpolate e ruvide. E’ così bello che Magnus si sente stringere il cuore. "Sai," dice Alec, con voce sommessa. "Penso di aver fatto un sogno."  
  
"Ah si? Che cosa hai sognato? ”  
  
“ Non ricordo esattamente, sta già svanendo. Ma penso di aver sognato te. ”  
  
Magnus deglutisce e allontana la mano. “È ora di andare a letto.”  
  
Alec si alza dal divano. Sul cuscino, rimane una solitaria piuma bianca.  
  
Si avvia alla camera da letto e Magnus spinge indietro le coperte, cercando di non pensare a come si è clamorosamente fregato da solo un’altra volta. Dal cassetto inferiore del comò recupera un vecchio pigiama usato di rado, cercando di non prestare attenzione ad Alec, che si sta togliendo la camicia. "Come si fa con le ali?" chiede.  
  
Alec si ferma, la camicia attorno al collo. Ha un po’ di peli sul petto. Magnus ha le mani sudate, e si sente come se stesse per morire.  
  
“Esistono tipo…fuori dal tempo? Io sono sospeso fra due mondi. Ecco perché non invecchio e non ho bisogno di dormire o di mangiare. ”  
  
“Eppure, ti stai preparando per andare a letto”, sottolinea Magnus.  
  
"Non ho detto che non potevo", risponde Alec, "solo che posso."  
  
Magnus sa benissimo che Alec “può”. A testimoniarlo ci sono una dispensa e un frigorifero vuoti. “Potresti invecchiare se lo volessi?”  
  
“È tipo una storia comica? Non ne sono sicuro. Non posso davvero esistere completamente nel tuo mondo senza — beh, non importa. Ma posso condividere qualcosa se ha a che fare con una missione. Altrimenti, non posso veramente interagire."  
  
Guardare da soli gli eoni che passano? Guardare gli umani nascere e morire in un batter d'occhi? Innumerevoli guerre, gioia e tragedia, un ciclo infinito che si ripete, il tutto senza poter toccare o essere toccato? È peggio che noioso, è tragico . Non c’è da meravigliarsi che Magnus abbia attirato l'attenzione di Alec. Non è che Magnus brilli, è che il mondo di Alec è così incredibilmente grigio.  
  
“Sembra una faccenda solitaria.”  
  
Alec si toglie la camicia dalla testa e la lancia in un angolo. “Sì, immagino non sia così divertente. Non ci ho mai pensato davvero. ”  
  
Sta mentendo. Magnus non sa come lo sa, ma è così. Sembra che lui non sia l'unico a non riuscire ad affrontare alcune sgradevoli verità.  
  
Magnus prende il proprio pigiama e ciabatta verso il bagno dove si toglie il trucco dagli occhi. Lo mette sempre e solo quando esce o quando ha bisogno di un ulteriore barriera tra se stesso e il mondo. Non è esattamente una difesa, ma lo fa sentire meglio. Senza il trucco sembra più giovane, più vulnerabile ed è una cosa che odia. Alec potrebbe essere l'unica persona attualmente nella sua vita ad averlo visto senza.  
  
Si toglie gli abiti con cui è uscito e li lancia sopra il sostegno della tenda della doccia, poi si infila il pigiama prima di lavarsi i denti e di usare il filo interdentale.  
  
D'impulso, si rinfresca con l’acqua di colonia. Non c'è niente di male nell'avere un buon profumo quando si va a dormire, no?  
  
Torna in camera da letto, spegnendo le luci e ricontrollando che la porta d'ingresso sia chiusa a chiave. La stanza è illuminata da una singola lampada sul comodino. Alec è già a letto, rivolto verso il lato di Magnus, a petto nudo, le lenzuola tirate su fino alla vita, le ali strette contro la schiena.  
  
Magnus gli si infila accanto, pregando che Alec non sia nudo sotto le coperte.  
Allunga la mano per spegnere la lampada, quando nota il distintivo da sceriffo di Alec posizionato con cura sul comodino e deve mordersi il labbro. La luce si spegne con un clic.  
  
Magnus si sistema nel letto, cercando di mettersi comodo. Il fruscìo delle lenzuola nel buio, il cigolìo del materasso, il fremito soffice delle piume. Alec è proprio lì, le dita allargate nello spazio tra di loro.  
  
Il suo letto non è abbastanza grande per un uomo adulto e un angelo con ali di due metri, a quanto pare. Magnus si sta ammucchiando sul bordo del letto, le dita piegate sul lato del materasso, aggrappandovisi per non cadere. Sente Alec sospirare, sente il caldo soffio del suo respiro contro la nuca. "Vieni qui", dice Alec. "Non puoi essere comodo."  
  
Magnus si costringe a lasciarsi andare e rilassarsi. Con sua grande sorpresa, il braccio di Alec lo avvolge, la mano appoggiata gentilmente sul ventre piatto. Non è così che degli amici condividono il letto. Si accoccola nella calda curva del corpo di Alec, dove improvvisamente sente qualcosa di lungo e duro solleticargli la chiappa sinistra.  
  
Magnus si blocca e tossisce delicatamente. Alec ha detto di essere anatomicamente completo; non ha detto di essere _fottutamente ben fornito_ _._  
  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiede Alec.  
  
"È una banana che hai in tasca o sei solo felice di vedermi," chiede Magnus debolmente. Quando è terrorizzato dalla risposta fa sempre battute stupide e allusioni grossolane. Cioè è sempre un po' scemino e quasi sempre terrorizzato.  
  
"Oh sì, me ne sono dimenticato," dice Alec allegramente, girandosi. Si allunga sotto le lenzuola e tira fuori una banana. Magnus lo osserva con orrore silenzioso sbucciare con attenzione la sua banana e prenderne un morso.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
 _La stanza è buia. Una musica pessima risuona in sottofondo._

 _Inspiegabilmente, Alec ha dei folti baffi._  
  
 _“Vieni qui spesso, cowboy?”_  
  
 _Magnus guarda se stesso e si rende conto di indossare dei pantaloni di cuoio e un copri-inguine, francamente anche troppo abbondante. Il suo subconscio è confuso._  
  
 _In alto, lampeggiano delle luci stroboscopiche e il pavimento trema e vibra per i bassi ritmati e profondi._  
  
 _Thumpa-Thumpa-Thumpa_  
  
 _Alec indossa pantaloni di pelle, le sue ali praticamente brillano nella luce nera. Tra tutti e due, sembra che siano pronti per cantare e ballare YMCA in una festa assolutamente indecente._  
  
 _"Oh mio Dio", ansima Magnus._  
  
 _"Sono un angelo molto innocente", dice Alec, "ma ho delle necessità."_  
  
 _Magnus si lecca le labbra e assapora la morbida dolcezza del lucidalabbra. "R-raccontami qualcosa."_  
  
 _Alec si avvicina. "Sei così bello, così dotato e un così bravo scrittore, voglio che tu faccia scoppiare il mio ..."_  
  
  
Magnus si sveglia di colpo, coperto di sudore freddo. Accanto a lui, Alec dorme con le ali spiegate, mezzo fuori del letto. Ha i capelli arruffati e schiocca le labbra. "Esci con le mani in alto" mormora. "Sono lo sceriffo, ma puoi chiamarmi sceriffo cazzuto."  
  
Con la luce del mattino che lo bagna, Alec potrebbe essere un dipinto classico: un angelo innocente a riposo. Magnus lo studia. Appare incredibilmente giovane, innocente, mille miglia lontano dall’immaginazione depravata della mente perversa di Magnus e ancora più lontano dal riluttante guardiano degli umani che ha cercato di impersonare quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta.  
  
Si avvicina e la sua mano aleggia sulla schiena di Alec, su quei chilometri di pelle nuda.  
  
Magnus tira indietro il braccio, la mano stretta in un pugno tremante. Gli succede sempre – lui è un impulsivo, si innamora troppo velocemente e profondamente. Lo _vuole_ così tanto. Tiene alle persone sempre più di quanto loro tengano a lui. E ora si è innamorato letteralmente di un dannato angelo.  
  
È così fottutamente stupido.  
  
Nella sua mente, l’Alec del sogno gli strizza l'occhio, si aggiusta il cappello da cowboy e dice: " Ho delle necessità."  
  
"Oh, mi sa che vado dritto all'inferno," dice Magnus, passandosi una stanca mano tra i capelli.


	5. Capitolo 5

"Ti ho organizzato un altro appuntamento," grida Alec dal bagno. Senza pensarci, Magnus controlla la porta spingendola con l'anca, e aprendola. Alec è in piedi davanti allo specchio annebbiato del bagno, il viso coperto da uno spesso strato di crema da barba bianca. Non indossa nient'altro che un asciugamano avvolto intorno ai fianchi e gli occhi di Magnus indugiano sul suo petto, sul pelo che lo ricopre, sulla linea elegante dei suoi fianchi. Su quel petto, proprio sopra il suo cuore, c'è un altro tatuaggio, questa volta più complicato, con una piccola coda arricciata nella parte inferiore. Sembra diverso dagli altri che possiede; è sbiadito, sembra più una vecchia cicatrice. Alec colpisce bruscamente il lavandino per attirare la sua attenzione. "Mi stai ascoltando?"

 _Capezzoli_ , pensa Magnus un po' istericamente. Alec è semplicemente lì, mettendo in mostra quelle cose pericolose. Com'è irresponsabile da parte sua. Si schiarisce la gola. "Ah sì. Dimmi di più."

Alec fa scivolare rudemente il rasoio sulla guancia e Magnus fa una smorfia. Gli si incarneranno i peli e brucerà da matti.

"Penso che ti piacerà, ma devo avvisarti ..."

“Di cosa?” chiede Magnus sospettoso, appoggiandosi al lavello.

"Dovrai chiamarlo Susan a letto."

"Ma sei fuori?" urla Magnus.

"Un fregaiolo, come dicono i bambini?" Il rasoio disegna un’altra striscia approssimativa sul suo viso. “Oh va bene, organizziamo qualcos’altro. Ho un'altra opzione” dice Alec, con aria riluttante.

"Dammi quell’affare", esclama Magnus, strappandogli il rasoio di mano. Finirà per rasarsi accidentalmente quel bel naso. Magnus gli aggancia il mento con due dita, inclinandogli il viso all'indietro.

"Insomma, questo ragazzo è un ex militare e ora è un assistente sociale."

Magnus fa scendere il rasoio lungo la guancia di Alec, il rumore graffiante riempie il minuscolo bagno. Sciacqua il rasoio, e la crema da barba fiorisce nell'acqua come una nuvola. Poi sposta il rasoio sul collo di Alec, la pelle calda sotto le sue dita. È una cosa incredibilmente intima.

"Penso che ti piacciano gli uomini forti che aiutano gli altri", continua Alec, fottutamente ignaro. “E poi alti. Ti piacciono alti. "

Il rasoio cade rumorosamente nel lavandino, scivolando dalle dita insensibili di Magnus. "Non- non me ne importa, perché dovresti dire qualcosa di così folle?"

"Io ..." dice Alec, confuso. "In base alla tua storia sentimentale?"

"Oh," dice Magnus, portandosi una mano al petto. E sul suo cuore rimangono piccole impronte bianche di crema da barba.

"Penso che questo possa essere un buon compagno di letto per te."

Compagno di letto, _Gesù_. A parte le parole insopportabilmente imbarazzanti, è ancora più imbarazzante spiegare ad Alec che l'unico con cui sarebbe particolarmente interessato ad andare a letto è lì di fronte a lui, praticamente nudo.

"Sembra fantastico", dice debolmente Magnus.

Alec prende la mano di Magnus e se la passa sul viso. "Tutto bene?"

"Sì", dice Magnus piano. "Quasi perfetto."

Quando Alec lascia il bagno, Magnus pulisce la condensa dallo specchio e si guarda. I suoi occhi sono spalancati, ossessionati, impauriti. Si è innamorato del suo angelo custode, che sta cercando di sistemarlo con qualcun altro in modo da potersene andare a fanculo chissà dove. "Magnus Bane", mormora tra sé e sé, "Sei totalmente fuori controllo."

C'è solo una cosa da fare.

Prende il telefono dalla tasca e chiama Catarina.

\---

  
Il sole splende luminoso e piacevole. Catarina è seduta a un tavolo nel patio e Magnus entra nel bar per ordinare, unendosi poi a lei all’esterno.

Il viso di lei è come un vecchio sogno; amato, conosciuto. Sono cresciuti insieme. Il solo fatto di essere in sua presenza tranquillizza qualcosa dentro di sé. Perché mai aveva permesso che il loro rapporto andasse alla deriva? Ma come in tutte le migliori relazioni, si può riprendere da dove si era rimasti.

Di tutte le persone nella sua vita, lei lo conosce meglio della maggior parte. Forse è per questo che l'aveva allontanata: lei riusciva a vedere al di là delle sue cazzate e poteva davvero richiamarlo all’ordine. Ma ora lui ha un angelo custode ficcanaso e senza inibizioni. L'autoesame è la cosa più spaventosa di tutte. Non c'è modo di descrivere la paura di esaminare se stessi e di rendersi conto che non ti piace niente di ciò che vedi.

"Ah, Madzie non l’hai portata?"

"È a scuola, Magnus", dice Catarina.

Lo avrebbe saputo, se si fosse preso la briga di rimanere in contatto con loro e questo non detto rimane lì, in sospeso fra loro.

“È davvero bello vederti. Sono rimasta sorpresa che tu abbia chiamato", dice. Sotto il suo tono di lieve rimprovero, Magnus può sentire quanto sia ferita.

"Mi dispiace che sia passato così tanto tempo", dice Magnus, giocando con le gocce di condensa sul suo bicchiere. "Continuavo a voler chiamare e poi capitavano sempre altre cose"

"Come si chiamava lui?" chiede Catarina.

Magnus sente la nuca diventare bollente. "Non è così. Sono stato ... " _infelice, autocommiserativo, in una spirale depressiva_ " - occupato ", finisce debolmente.

Catarina lo scruta attentamente e Magnus resiste all'impulso di dimenarsi.

Poi beve un sorso del suo drink. "Suppongo che il telefono funzioni in entrambe le direzioni."

"Sì, ma chissà se avrei risposto." Magnus assaggia il suo drink; è fresco e dolce.

Lei si allunga in avanti e gli toglie una piccola piuma dai capelli. "Spenni galline nel tempo libero?"

Gliela porge. Magnus la tiene stretta tra le dita e la fa ruotare. Pensa a se stesso troppo vicino ad Alec in un bagno pieno di vapore, mentre gli rade le guance, evitando di guardare dentro i suoi incredibili occhi. "Qualcosa del genere", sibila.

Catarina si appoggia alla sedia, improvvisamente divertita.

"Che c’è?" chiede Magnus.

“Allora c’è _davvero_ qualcuno”.

"Non proprio ..."

"Lo sapevo!"

“Non stiamo uscendo assieme, siamo solo amici. Compagni di stanza.”

Le sopracciglia di Catarina compiono il coraggioso tentativo di raggiungere l’attaccatura dei capelli. "Vive con te, questo amico?"

"Più che altro si piazza sul mio divano, beh, in realtà nel mio letto ..."

“Dormi con lui?” Catarina ride forte. Dio, come gli è mancata la sua risata. "Vivete insieme e dormite insieme e non vi state frequentando."

 _Sembra tutto molto incredibile se la metti in quel modo_.

Magnus ride nervosamente. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto parlarle delle coccole a letto.

"Non posso credere che Magnus Bane, quello terrorizzato dai legami, si sia finalmente sistemato."

"Ehi," protesta Magnus debolmente. Non è che non abbia mai avuto il desiderio di sistemarsi; è che nessuno ha mai desiderato particolarmente sistemarsi con lui. Ma Catarina lo lascia fingere che sia così, perché la sua versione fa un po’ meno male. È quello che fai per gli amici. "E’ che – lui non è davvero adatto."

"Magnus Bane, è sposato??" chiede lei in tono piatto. È la voce che di solito precede un robusto calcio nel culo.

“Cazzo, no. Senza fare l’ironico lui parla del sesso come ‘accoppiamento’, cosa ne pensi? ”

“Penso che tu sia pazzo di lui. Il tuo viso diventa tutto ... " fa un gesto nella direzione di Magnus, un movimento agitato delle mani " - rosso e sudato quando parli di lui. "

"È un po' unilaterale", dice Magnus, bevendo infelice il suo drink.

"Ah." Catarina emette un suono di comprensione. “Probabilmente non è una grande idea continuare a dormire con lui. Forse hai bisogno di tempo e spazio per capire i tuoi sentimenti? ”

Magnus osserva alcuni pedoni passare. Questa è la cosa che ama e odia di New York: tutti hanno fretta di arrivare da qualche parte, anche se non sanno particolarmente dove. Qualunque cosa sia questa tenue cosa con Alec, ci è arrivato alla velocità della luce e sta cercando di dare un senso a un sentimento che è fragile come la prima fioritura dopo un lungo e rigido inverno.

"Penso solo", dice Catarina, "che se deve accadere, accadrà. Non puoi forzare i sentimenti in te stesso o in lui. Fino ad allora, continua a fare le tue cose. La tua vita non può girare attorno a un ragazzo. "

_Ha ragione, dannazione._

Magnus cambia rapidamente argomento. "Ragazzi, questo drink è davvero buono."

Poiché lei è gentile, lo lascia fare. “Il tuo vecchio drink preferito? Latte freddo macchiato al caramello?"

Magnus le sorride. "Vedo che mi conosci bene."

"Alcune cose non cambiano mai."

"Ehi, io sono sempre disponibile per il servizio di babysitter".

"Potrei veramente utilizzarti", dice Catarina, sporgendosi in avanti. Come ai vecchi tempi. Appoggia la mano sul tavolo col palmo in su e impulsivamente, Magnus la prende, stringendo nella sua la mano più piccola di lei. Lei batte le palpebre, sorpresa ma compiaciuta.

"Allora, come va Madzie a scuola?"

La faccia di Catarina si illumina mentre si lancia nel racconto di una storia tenera.

Cat, la sua migliore amica; un delizioso latte macchiato al caramello in una giornata calda; la bellezza semplice di un pomeriggio trascorso a riconnettersi con una persona cara. No, alcune cose non cambiano, pensa Magnus, una mano stretta in quella di Cat, l'altra che stringe protettivamente una piuma soffice.

Ma alcune cose invece cambiano proprio.

\---

Due sere dopo, Magnus apre la porta e si precipita in casa. Alec è sul divano, sta mangiando tacos e guardando Seinfeld.

Sbotta in un: "Dove hai — be’ non importa."

“Già finito l’appuntamento?” chiede, inarcando le sopracciglia. _Ha delle sopracciglia così belle_ , pensa Magnus, sentendosi volgare e disperato.

Alec dà un'occhiata alla TV. Kramer è sullo schermo, e brontola per la pellicola che ricopre il budino. “So che dovrebbe essere ironico, ma non mi pare divertente. Sono tutti davvero egocentrici. "

"E’ quello il punto", dice Magnus, distratto dalla curva del labbro superiore di Alec. È anche troppo generoso, una morbidezza sensuale in un viso fortemente mascolino.

Che si sta attualmente ingozzando di tacos.

"Allora, dimmi del tuo appuntamento."

E all'improvviso, Magnus ricorda di essere fottutamente furioso. Dice, con voce pericolosamente sommessa, "Mi ha chiesto se mi piacciono gli sport acquatici."

“Capito. Tipo giocare in acqua col pallone? "

"No", dice Magnus, misurato. "Per niente."

"Non ne vai matto, mi pare di capire?" Una peregrina goccia di salsa compare sulla mano di Alec e scivola giù, verso il suo polso, e Alec abbassa la testa per leccarla via. Che abitudine disgustosa e sexy.

"No, soprattutto quando gli uomini lo tirano fuori prima ancora che arrivi l'antipasto."

“Forse il problema è il luogo? Forse non dovrei organizzare in un ristorante. Troppo tempo per parlare. "

"Non posso davvero credere che sia tutto ciò che hai ricavato da questa conversazione", dice Magnus in tono piatto.

"Ho pronti altri otto appuntamenti", risponde Alec in tono melenso.

"Fantastico", dice Magnus e si accascia sul divano accanto ad Alec. Ha detto che avrebbe cercato di innamorarsi, glielo ha persino promesso. Lo ha promesso a se stesso. Non è colpa di nessuno che, secondo il solito fottuto stile Magnus, si sia innamorato della persona completamente sbagliata.

Afferra il polso di Alec, attira il taco verso la bocca e gli dà un grosso morso.

"Quello era mio", dice Alec debolmente.

"Me lo devi", dice Magnus, masticando. "Non sono nemmeno riuscito ad avere un antipasto, bestia."

"Mi scusi per la faccenda degli sport acquatici", dice Alec, porgendogli il resto del taco.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto un mese fa che avrebbe fatto conversazione con un angelo nel proprio salotto, condividendo un taco, gli avrebbe dato del bugiardo, e poi avrebbe forse chiamato gli sbirri.

E invece eccolo qui.

Sta scrivendo di nuovo, esce con qualcuno, ha ricominciato la corsa- tutte prospettive terrificanti. E scopre che non è affatto spaventoso. E se solo si permette di provare una piccola stretta al petto ogni volta che lascia Alec per uscire con qualcuno, Catarina ha ragione. Passerà. Sì, _deve_ passare.

"Guardiamo qualcos'altro", dice Alec.

"Certo", dice Magnus, sospirando. Alec sposta le ali, fa spazio a Magnus accanto a lui, allungandone una in modo tale che Magnus non abbia altra scelta se non rannicchiarsi al suo interno, con l’elegante cresta che lo avvolge come una coperta calda e viva. “Stai comodo? Mi sembri a disagio."

"Sto bene", dice Alec, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo della TV.

Magnus tira su le gambe e le raccoglie sotto di sé, con l'ala di Alec appoggiata sulle sue spalle, a proteggerlo.

“Hai mai visto Frasier?” chiede Magnus, sbadigliando. È stanco e non sono nemmeno le nove di sera. Andare a letto presto e alzarsi altrettanto presto per allenarsi - tutta questa vita sana non gli fa bene.

"No."

"Bene, lo odierai," dice Magnus, ridacchiando e sistemandosi comodo.

Più tardi quella notte, mentre Alec è in bagno preparandosi per andare a letto, Magnus cambia le lenzuola. Odorano di lui: caldo profumo di shampoo al sandalo, acqua di colonia che ha messo pensando scioccamente di far colpo su Alec. Ma sotto sotto, c’è qualcosa che odora come il cielo dopo una pioggia intensa, verde e terroso come gli occhi di Alec appena sveglio al mattino.

È Alec, ovviamente. Le sue lenzuola odorano tutte di Alec.

Magnus solleva il lenzuolo superiore, lo stropiccia tra le mani e vi preme il viso, inspirando profondamente. Se vi si avvolgesse, sarebbe come essere di nuovo tra le braccia di Alec ...

Lascia cadere bruscamente le lenzuola e le calcia nell'angolo della stanza, inorridito di se stesso.

È veramente in un fottuto casino.

\---

  
Al lavoro, Raphael lo sorprende a sognare ad occhi aperti durante il quarto d’ora di pausa. Magnus sta mescolando il caffè, pensando al suo romanzo. Dopo averne scritto uno su un ventenne incasinato, aveva pensato di scrivere il seguito su un trentenne altrettanto incasinato, ma ora non è più così convinto.

Pensa che la sua storia riguarderà l'amore.

"Ehi" dice Raphael. Raphael è un ragazzo che pensa che questo sia un lavoro temporaneo. Buffo, anche Magnus la pensava così, quando ha cominciato.

Gli anni hanno l'abitudine di passare troppo in fretta, persino quelli infelici.

"Scusa," dice Magnus, lasciando cadere il cucchiaio nel lavandino. Colpendo rumorosamente l’acciaio inossidabile. "Mi hai preso di sorpresa."

"Stai pianificando il prossimo grande romanzo americano?" chiede Raphael. Una volta, Magnus era andato a bere con l'intero ufficio; si era ubriacato in modo pazzesco e gli aveva confessato di essere in segreto un autore semi-famoso. Ha creato con lui questo strano semi-legame che non dovrebbe neppure esistere. Non hanno nulla in comune, se non il disprezzo condiviso per un lavoro orribile.

"Mi accontenterei di uno mediocre", dice Magnus. Beve un sorso di caffè. Schifoso, come era prevedibile. Sopra di loro, la luce fluorescente va e viene.

\---

Arriva a casa dal lavoro con le borse della spesa e cerca di non pensare a quanto tutto ciò appaia bello e familiare. Non può durare, ma dovrebbe goderselo finché può.

Nella sua camera da letto, sente Alec parlare a bassa voce. "Non succederà."

Magnus presume che Alec stia parlando al telefono finché non lo vede sul tavolino. Attraversa curioso l'appartamento e preme l'orecchio sulla porta. È poco dignitoso e totalmente indegno di lui, ma ogni volta che pensa di aver raschiato il fondo del barile, trova che esistono altri piacevoli strati al di sotto. Sente qualcuno rispondere con voce profonda: "Devi stare attento, fratello."

"So cosa sto facendo, Jace."

"Questa è la prima volta che ..."

"Tu e Iz dovete fidarvi di me."

Fratello? Sempre più curioso. Magnus si sporge di nuovo in avanti proprio mentre il maledetto pavimento scricchiola sotto il suo piede. La conversazione si interrompe bruscamente e Alec apre la porta prima che Magnus abbia la possibilità di trovare un motivo valido per giustificare il fatto di essere accovacciato alla porta della camera da letto come uno stupido.

"C'è un po' di sporco sul pavimento", dice Magnus debolmente. Non ha nemmeno una scopa e una paletta, per l'amor di Dio. Cosa pensava di fare, prendere un campione e studiarlo tipo scena del crimine? Anche se in qualche modo questa è una scena del crimine. Questo è sicuramente il luogo in cui è morta la dignità di Magnus.

Ma Alec non sembra nemmeno accorgersene, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli. Magnus scruta intorno a lui nella camera da letto; che è vuota.

Alec indossa una camicia blu abbottonata che Magnus non ha mai visto prima. È sorpreso di scoprire che non è nemmeno curioso di sapere da dove provenga. Da un po’ ha smesso di fare domande sui come e i perché di Alec, e si limita ad accettare la sua valanga di stranezze. Sembra più facile e probabilmente infinitamente più elegante, in quel modo.

"Dai, prepariamo la cena," dice Magnus, tornando alla porta principale dove ha lasciato i sacchetti della spesa. "L'uomo non può vivere di soli cereali per la colazione."

"Non sono--"

“Lo so, lo so, sei un essere celeste e tutto il resto. Se hai intenzione di mangiare tutto ciò che c’è in casa mia, vale la pena che sia roba buona. "

È passato molto tempo da quando si è preso la briga di cucinare, ma ha comprato a sufficienza per un pollo al forno e delle verdure al vapore. Tira fuori il pollo, le uova, alcune verdure e il suo set di coltelli preferito.

"Hai mai tritato una cipolla?"

"So usare un coltello", dice Alec. Si slaccia i polsini della camicia e arrotola casualmente le maniche, mentre Magnus cerca valorosamente di non svenire alla vista dei suoi avambracci.

"La cipolla scivola facilmente."

"Penso di riuscire a farcela", dice Alec, estraendo il coltello più grande dal cassetto e facendo alcuni movimenti inconsulti verso la cipolla.

"Non puoi terrorizzarla per farla ridurre a pezzi."

"Ho impugnato una spada che ardeva di fuoco celeste", dice Alec, con aria frustrata. La cipolla rotola via da lui e atterra sul pavimento con un triste plop.

"Fantastico", dice Magnus. "Ma questo richiede un po’ meno forza e un po' più finezza." Raccoglie la cipolla e la sciacqua.

Alec è tutto forza, davvero. È colui che ha pensato che il modo migliore per convincere Magnus ad aprirsi alla possibilità dell'amore fosse quello di urlargli contro nel mezzo di Madison Avenue.

“Okay, fammi vedere”. Alec sbuffa, prende la cipolla e la porge a Magnus, con aria offesa. Il migliore elemento del Paradiso, sconfitto da un bulbo di cipolla sporco.

Magnus posa la cipolla sul tagliere, mette le mani su quelle di Alec e lo tiene per il polso, guidandolo. Fa un cauto taglio perpendicolare attraverso la fragile buccia. "È facile, vedi?"

Alec gira la testa e lo guarda. "Tutto è più facile con la pratica."

"È solo una cipolla."

"No, davvero. Pensi che sia sempre stato bravo nel tiro con l'arco? "

Magnus scuote la testa. Aveva onestamente supposto che qualcuno così simile a cupido fosse nato con quella capacità.

"Ho fatto pratica. Per un po' ho accoppiato gente in modo strano. ”

"Come un tizio con una capra?"

"Chi te l'ha detto?" sibila Alec. " Jace forse--"

"Era uno scherzo", gli assicura Magnus.

“Ah, certo.” Alec si schiarisce la gola e torna alla cipolla. Che in realtà non richiede il tipo di attenzione rabbiosa che lui le sta prestando. “Se non è vero amore, i sentimenti svaniscono. Io posso solo spingere le persone nella giusta direzione. "

Magnus non sa se dovrebbe chiederglielo. Sembra indiscreto, ma sembra anche che abbiano già passato più di cinque fermate su questo autobus diretto a Città dei Matti. "Ehi, tu sei mai uscito con qualcuno?"

"Non ne ho mai sentito il bisogno."

“Allora come fai gli abbinamenti? Ehm, gli accoppiamenti? "

“Hai detto che ero inquietante ogni volta che usavo quella parola.” Spazza i bordi del tagliere, taglia a metà la cipolla e rimuove la pelle, esponendone il cuore.

"E continuo a dirlo, ma la domanda è ancora valida."

Alec scrolla le spalle, a disagio. "Quelli che non sanno fare, insegnano, immagino."

"Ma come fai a saperlo ?" insiste Magnus.

"Io non lo so. Vedevo le connessioni, ma ho sbagliato tante volte quante ho fatto giusto. Perché pensi che non lo faccia più? ”

“Non lo fai _più_? Lo sapevo che eri un Cupido, stronzo bugiardo! ”

"Forse un tempo lo ero, ma non lo sono più", protesta Alec. "Non ne vedo la ragione."

"Non lo so", dice Magnus dubbioso, appoggiandosi al bancone. "Il tasso di divorzi è del 50%, il mondo è rimasto completamente in pace per 248 giorni in tutto, ovvero meno dell'8% della storia scritta. Sembra che il mondo potrebbe essere interessato a un po’ più di amore. "

Alec lascia cadere il coltello. Indica le spirali scure di inchiostro sul suo avambraccio. “Cosa pensi che significhino queste rune, Magnus? Perché pensi che funzionino? "

"Non ci ho pensato molto" ammette Magnus.

“Funzionano perché ci crediamo. C'è un grande potere nel credere. ” Distoglie lo sguardo e Magnus studia il suo profilo. Se fosse un dipinto si intitolerebbe _angelo: stanco e sconfitto_. "La gente ha smesso di credere in me, così io ho smesso di credere in loro."

Alec prende di nuovo il coltello e inizia a tagliare. Taglia lentamente, ma uniformemente e con sicurezza. Sta migliorando.

"Ehi, posso farti una domanda?"

Alec mugola un sì.

"Gli angeli muoiono?"

I tagli si interrompono. Magnus osserva una piuma solitaria veleggiare a terra mentre il silenzio si prolunga. "Quando è il momento, svaniamo", dice infine. "Quando siamo esausti, quando non abbiamo più nulla da offrire al mondo, svaniamo. Di solito ci vogliono secoli ".

Magnus ripensa alla prima mattina in cui ha incontrato Alec, lo ha visto davanti alla finestra, la luce del sole mattutino che gli attraversava il corpo.

Questa vita lo sta consumando, realizza Magnus. Guerra, violenza, il vedere le persone innamorarsi e lasciarsi, l’osservare le persone essere cattive l'una con l'altra. Lava, risciacqua, ripeti. L'esistenza di Alec lo sta logorando. Forse Alec non se ne accorge ancora, mentre accetta un incarico dopo l’altro, ma Magnus vede il prezzo che sta pagando. Probabilmente sopravviverà a Magnus per alcuni secoli, ma il suo sole sta tramontando.

Magnus sente il proprio corpo improvvisamente così pesante. Allunga una mano alla cieca verso Alec, che si volta verso di lui. "Hey--"

"Sono le cipolle", mente, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Dannazione. Ci casco ogni volta. "

"Capisco" dice Alec. Ma non capisce, non proprio. Non lo vede per niente.

 _Per favore, rimani con me_ , pensa Magnus, appoggiandosi al fianco di Alec, e nascondendo il viso. Appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla. C'è una runa anche lì. Non sa che cosa significhi, non sa il significato di metà dei segni che marchiano il corpo di Alec, ma lo vuole disperatamente sapere. Vuole sapere tutto di Alec, anche se potrebbe essere doloroso per entrambi.

Magnus non ha mai avuto il tipo di relazione nella quale corre sul filo del rasoio, anziché allontanarsene. Questo è il momento in cui di solito si ferisce e poi scappa, ma non questa volta. Correre nel parco sotto il sole splendente di un sabato mattina senza nuvole, questo è un bel dolore. È il dolore di aprire il tuo cuore a un'altra persona e chiedere a lei di fare lo stesso.

Magnus chiede: “Se non credi più nell'amore, allora perché sei qui? Perché mi hai scelto? "

"Mi sei stato assegnato", risponde Alec. “Magnus, l'amore non è una scienza tanto quanto vorrei. Ho accettato questa cosa. "

"No", concorda Magnus mestamente. "Non lo è." Tira fuori il pollo dal sacchetto e una padella dalla credenza e spinge entrambi verso Alec. "Un solo strato."

"Ma sono contento di essere stato assegnato a te", dice Alec. Afferra il pollo e apre la confezione, disponendo i pezzi nella teglia poco profonda. Le sue ali hanno un piccolo brivido di disgusto.

"Cosa c’è?" chiede Magnus, sollevando la testa e guardandolo.

Alec scrolla le spalle a disagio.

"Be’?" ripete Magnus.

"Sembra qualcosa di sbagliato", dice Alec. In mano tiene una piccola ala di pollo contorta.

Magnus batte le palpebre, cercando di capire cosa significhi e poi fissa le grandi ali stese di Alec.

"È come essere cannibali", dice Alec a bassa voce.

Magnus non può farci niente, ride. Ride, tenendosi al bancone, poi si arrende e si lascia cadere a terra.

"Ehi" protesta Alec. Poi ride anche lui. Getta l'ala di pollo nella padella e si siede sul pavimento accanto a Magnus.

Magnus si asciuga gli occhi. "Possiamo ordinare qualcosa."

"Te ne sarei grato."

Magnus si distende sulle piastrelle fredde, il corpo ancora debole per le risate. Hanno rovesciato il tagliere e sul pavimento tra di loro sono sparsi minuscoli pezzetti di cipolla. Probabilmente subiranno entrambi un avvelenamento da salmonella. Niente è perfetto. La vita è incasinata e autentica, ma per questo momento, del tutto sospeso nel tempo, lui è con Alec. E per questo è grato.

I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Alec. "Ehi" dice Magnus piano.

"Si?"

"Sono grato anche che tu sia qui."


	6. Capitolo 6

E’ un film chiassoso. Magnus suppone che Alec lo abbia scelto intenzionalmente in modo da non poter fare una qualunque conversazione con il tizio del suo appuntamento - non che se en stia lamentando. Si saranno a malapena scambiati una ventina di parole e Magnus sembra che siano già troppe.

Quando erano in fila a ritirare i biglietti che Alec aveva prenotato, Magnus aveva chiesto se potevano dividersi una porzione maxi di popcorn, perché stava letteralmente morendo di fame.

"Sai che cosa significa ‘letteralmente’, vero?"

"Oh bene", aveva risposto Magnus, con una voce più asciutta del Sahara, "sei una di quelle persone." Dove li trova Alec questi rompicoglioni? Su pedanti-e-bizzarri.com?

Il suo appuntamento - Larry - si era grattato goffamente la barba.

Magnus non è un entusiasta delle barbe, ma se Alec si facesse crescere la barba, Magnus sospetta che non avrebbe nessun problema. Si chiede cosa stia facendo Alec. Sa che non passa tutto il suo tempo rinchiuso nel minuscolo appartamento di Magnus a mangiare schifezze in scatola, ma non è mai stato assente quando Magnus è tornato a casa da un appuntamento o dal lavoro.

Potrebbe anche essere che torni a casa di corsa per essere lì quando Magnus rientra e non sa cosa farsene di quel pensiero.

Sullo schermo, una donna muore in modo terribile e violento.

"Hanno avuto un budget di 186 milioni di dollari per gli effetti speciali ", sussurra Larry a voce odiosamente alta.

 _Ehi, Larry, non me ne frega un cazzo_ , pensa Magnus.

"Il meglio che ci sia per vedere gente che si fa strappare la faccia", risponde Magnus caritatevolmente. Larry rivolge la vaschetta di popcorn verso di lui e Magnus fa segno di no.

"Cazzi tuoi", mormora Larry.

"Sopravvivrò", dice Magnus, che è più di quello che si può dire per tutti quelli che compaiono sullo schermo. Magnus sussulta ancora. Ma perché diavolo Alec ha deciso che un film di zombi super violento fosse la cosa migliore per un primo appuntamento? 

"Ehi, hai davvero una bella camicia", dice Larry, mangiando i suoi popcorn. Si lecca tutte le dita con aria ammiccante e Magnus soffoca delicatamente un conato di vomito nella mano.

"Allora, che te ne pare di vestirti?" chiede Larry, avvicinandosi. L'uomo dietro di lui prende a calci la sua sedia irritato. Larry lo ignora e dà un colpetto a Magnus alla spalla. Magnus controlla l'orologio con discrezione. Solo – santo cielo, altre 3 ore alla fine.

"Cioè, vestirsi carino per uscire?" sussurra infine Magnus disperatamente.

"Uh, sì, ma con tipo, una pelliccia?"

"Sul cappotto?" chiede Magnus.

"Sì, ma più… un po’ dappertutto, come indossare un abito di pelo."

"Mi dispiace," dice debolmente Magnus, "il mio appartamento ha appena preso fuoco e probabilmente dovrei andare controllare i danni".

Non si guarda nemmeno indietro mentre corre fuori dalla buia sala del cinema.

\---

"Sei uno stronzo", grida Magnus, sbattendo la porta.

"Già finito l’appuntamento?". Alec è accampato sul suo divano e mangia un'altra ciotola di cereali.

"Incredibilmente, quando ha cominciato a parlare di pelo, ho perso l'appetito." Magnus alza una mano. “E prima che tu lo chieda, quando dice che gli piace divertirsi e che gli piace il pelo, non significa che sia un appassionato di cani. O forse, gli potrebbero piacere _un po' troppo_ . "

Alec apre la bocca, ma Magnus lo interrompe di nuovo. "Per favore, non fare domande."

Magnus si getta sul divano accanto ad Alec. Si rende conto di essere eccessivamente drammatico, ma non gli importa. Larry aveva il riporto!

"Mi dispiace", dice Alec.

"Non importa" borbotta Magnus mentre Alec torna a guardare la TV.

Alec indossa la stessa camicia di ieri, leggermente stropicciata, e mangia ancora cereali. Il suo distintivo da sceriffo è appeso alla tasca dei pantaloni. Ha i capelli arruffati, con ciuffi che puntano ovunque. Forse stava dormendo, prima, forse sognando.

Magnus sente qualcosa fiorire nel petto, caldo e tenero. Si chiede cosa sogni Alec.

Alec gli allunga il cucchiaio in silenzio e dopo una breve esitazione, Magnus si sporge in avanti e ingoia il boccone. È troppo dolce, il latte è macchiato di blu e gli si attacca ai denti. Ha il sapore di tutti i cereali schifosi che mangiava da bambino e questo tipo lo ricorda in particolare. Gli rammenta il sabato mattina presto, mentre, accosciato troppo vicino alla TV, guardava i cartoni animati con il volume basso, lasciando dormire la madre in uno dei suoi rari giorni di riposo dal lavoro.

Gli ricorda un tempo più semplice, quando non si era reso ancora conto che la pace è qualcosa che può essere perduto, quando pensava che i mostri sullo schermo fossero più spaventosi di qualsiasi cosa il mondo reale avesse da offrire. Aveva torto su entrambi i fronti.

"Cosa ne pensi? Penso che potrebbe essere il mio nuovo cereale preferito ”, dice Alec, guardandolo curiosamente.

Magnus batte le palpebre, rendendosi conto di avere gli occhi chiusi. Quando li apre, sono umidi. È un ricordo triste, ma tuttavia buono. "Penso che potrebbe essere anche il mio preferito", dice Magnus, con voce roca.

Alec si appoggia all’indietro, con aria pensierosa. “Va bene, ultimo appuntamento. Dammi ancora una possibilità. Penso che questa ragazza ti piacerà. Non credo che sia una deviata sessuale. "

Lo dice così, in modo neutro, troppo casuale se si pensa alla quantità di casini in cui ha infilato il povero Magnus. Il quale viene di colpo invaso da un grosso, terribile dubbio. "Lo stai facendo apposta?"

"Scusa, perché dovrei?" Alec batte le palpebre, il ritratto dell'innocenza.

Magnus è sbalordito. È uno scrittore, per l'amor di Dio, e questo colpo di scena è un frutto pronto da cogliere. Come può non essersene accorto prima? Alec è tutto un ‘ _Ooh lallà, sono così innocente_ ’ , mentre discute dell'uso dell'ironia in Seinfeld . Non è stupido per niente. Stupido come una _volpe_ .

"Ma sei davvero un angelo?" chiede Magnus.

"Scusa?" chiede Alec, mentre le sue ali vibrano di indignazione. Una manciata di piume fluttuano in aria e Magnus osserva i delicati archi che disegnano prima di atterrare sul pavimento.

Poi si volta a guardare Alec con aria inquisitiva. Per ogni cosa nuova che impara, si spalancano altri abissi di mistero. Gli sembra che anche una vita intera non gli basterebbe per venirne a capo. E una vita intera non ce l’ha più.

Ha fino a ... _oh_. Hanno tempo fino a quando non si innamorerà, e dopo Alec dovrà andarsene. Dopo Alec non potrà mangiare, né guardare la TV di merda degli anni '90, né dormire tutto il giorno come un pigro stronzo angelico.

Le orecchie di Alec sono di un rosso vivo, e il rossore gli si diffonde su quel delizioso collo.

Magnus ora capisce. Andrà tutto bene perché l'unica persona di cui Magnus è innamorato non sa come connettersi al WiFi e niente di tutto ciò ha l’aria di poter cambiare in tempi brevi. Il rendersi conto di questo lo rende ansioso, euforico e riconoscente allo stesso tempo. Innamorarsi è emozionante, spaventoso. Gli ricorda che non è ancora talmente spezzato da non poter amare. Anche l'amore impossibile significa che ne è ancora capace.

"Sei un tale sciocchino", dice Magnus, ammorbidito. Si appoggia ad Alec e, come sempre, Alec gli fa spazio, si risistema e ritaglia uno spazio per lui.

"Pensi di rivederlo?"

"Cazzo no", dice Magnus, "ma questo lo sapevi già."

"Bene", dice Alec, distogliendo lo sguardo. A Magnus non sfugge il lieve sollevarsi delle labbra di Alec. "Molto bene davvero."

  
\---

  
Magnus mangia un boccone con Catarina durante la pausa dal lavoro. Una cosa veloce e poco soddisfacente. Continua a guardare l'orologio per assicurarsi di non avere neppure un minuto di ritardo. Essere un _peone_ in una grande azienda è spesso una faccenda umiliante e disumanizzante.

"Quindi, il tuo problema persiste?" Ha il càmice spiegazzato, il cartellino di riconoscimento appeso di traverso.

"Non so cosa fare", confessa Magnus, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo spiegazzato. “Continuo a pensare che con il tempo, questo sentimento possa sparire. Non so se lo voglio più. "

Non è quello che ha detto Alec? Che se la connessione non è reale o almeno possibile, svanisce? Cosa significa se invece il sentimento continua a crescere?

"Odio dirtelo, ma l'amore non funziona davvero così."

Dio, ma perché, non lo sa forse? Sta cominciando a capire perché Alec ha passato gli ultimi millenni in una continua disillusione priva di speranza. La vita sarebbe molto più semplice se si potessero evitare le parti incasinate e tenere solo le cose buone. Avanzando veloce oltre tutto ciò che ci mette a disagio, o ci rende tristi o spaventati, ma quale sarebbe allora lo scopo dei momenti felici? Uno sciocco cereale per bambini avrebbe quel sapore dolce e luminoso se non fosse inframmezzato da tempi più tristi? Magnus non lo sa davvero. Non c'è glamour nella sofferenza, ma forse apprezziamo i momenti luminosi grazie a quelli oscuri.

Catarina si infila in bocca tre quarti dell'hot dog e mastica rapidamente. A Magnus viene l’indigestione solo guardandola mangiare.

"Come fai?" chiede.

"Sono un’infermiera", dice, toccando il suo cartellino storto. “Sono abituata a fare pasti completi in meno di cinque minuti. Inoltre, sono mamma. "

"Ah", dice Magnus. Lui non è nessuno dei due, quindi non può assolutamente fare un confronto. L'unica cosa di cui si è mai preso cura è un doposbornia. Ma ha trascorso gli ultimi anni a lavorare per una specie di grosso fottuto bambino, quindi sa come ingoiare cibo in pochi preziosi momenti rubati.

"Ehi, il lavoro va bene?" le chiede, toccandole il braccio. Ha borse scure sotto gli occhi.

Lei gli fa un sorriso stanco. “Va tutto bene. Ma ho perso un paziente e questo fa sempre schifo. "

Non le piace parlare di perdite.

"C'è qualcosa che posso fare?"

"Solo stare qui con me, è abbastanza", dice.

Quindi, Magnus rimane con lei per gli ultimi minuti che hanno di pausa.

Sulla via del ritorno al lavoro, passa vicino ad un cantiere, vede un volantino e lo prende dall’espositore. Empire State Fair, a partire da oggi. Piega con cura la carta e se la nasconde in tasca.

  
\---

  
Dopo il lavoro, Raphael lo invita a bere qualcosa con i suoi colleghi, dice se deve mantenere con loro un qualche tipo di rapporto, deve farlo anche Magnus. Magnus declina, dicendo che ha una cosa importante da fare.

Non è vero; è solo ansioso di tornare a casa. Non molto tempo fa Magnus sarebbe uscito, avrebbe bevuto troppo, e sarebbe tornato a casa con qualche tizio poco raccomandabile. Ora invece, del tutto sobrio, si affretta verso casa per stare con qualcuno altrettanto sconsigliabile. Non può dire che gli piaccia, ma i suoi piedi inevitabilmente lo riportano ad Alec. Tanto non si sarebbe divertito nemmeno granché ad andare da qualche altra parte.

Apre la porta e trova Alec sul divano, chino sul tavolino da caffè, un'unica lampada che illumina la stanza, mettendo acutamente in rilievo i suoi lineamenti. Magnus si china, si slaccia le scarpe e le calcia in un angolo. Si toglie la giacca e la piega con cura sul braccio. Sta solo rimandando l'inevitabile.

Attraversa la stanza, posa la giacca sullo schienale del divano e si siede accanto ad Alec, che ha dei fogli sparsi sul tavolino e il suo laptop aperto, con l’aria di stare lavorando duramente, probabilmente pianificando qualcosa di terribile per Magnus. Qualcosa di affilato gli esce dalla tasca e Magnus si appoggia all’indietro, estraendo il volantino e considerandolo attentamente.

"Com'è andata la tua giornata?" chiede Alec, alzando lo sguardo, le sopracciglia arcuate con aria di aspettativa. Ha un'ombra di barba e i suoi occhi sembrano stanchi. Ha avuto un aspetto migliore, a dire il vero. E Magnus non lo ha mai amato più di così.

Si sporge in avanti, carezzando con la mano la guancia ruvida di Alec. "Hai bisogno di raderti."

Alec sembra compiaciuto, sfregando il viso nella mano di Magnus, e le sue labbra sorridenti sfiorano la punta delle dita di Magnus. "Quando pensi di farmelo?"

Magnus ride sbalordito. "Non stasera."

Alec si allontana. "Oh, un appuntamento di cui non so niente?"

"Non esattamente. Senti," dice, "possiamo anche lasciare un’impronta permanente dei nostri culi sul divano. Sono il primo ad ammettere che probabilmente ne migliorerebbe l’aspetto, ma c'è molto di più al mondo dei film classici di Turner. ”

"TV Land?" chiede Alec distrattamente. Magnus sbircia sopra la sua spalla e vede una foto di se stesso ubriaco, incredibilmente fuori e con gli occhi quasi incrociati. La didascalia lo dichiara assolutamente single e pronto a provarci.

A Magnus va di traverso la saliva. "Dove l'hai trovata?"

"Non preoccuparti," dice Alec piuttosto severamente.

Magnus chiude di colpo il laptop, quasi schiacciandogli le dita. "Ehi, stavo lavorando!"

"Basta", dice Magnus. “Non sono obbligato a beccarmi appuntamenti di merda per farti conoscere il mondo. E che cosa hai sperimentato, alla fine, ad eccezione di un po’ di TV orribile e dell'impianto idraulico interno? ”

"Le barrette dolci", dice Alec con dignità.

"Quali?"

"Le Payday."

"Disgustose" mormora Magnus. Passa ad Alec il volantino.

"Una fiera?"

"Dovremmo andarci", dice Magnus. "Ho ..." deglutisce un po' dolorosamente. “Ho dei bei ricordi di una fiera. Penso di essere pronto per guardarmi indietro. "

"Davvero?"

"Sì", dice Magnus, lasciando che una piccola sensazione di sfida si insinui nella sua voce. "Vuoi guardare il mondo in TV o uscire e viverlo?"

\---

  
Arrivano poco prima del calar della notte e Magnus paga il suo biglietto, cercando di non pensare a quanto questo somigli ad uscire insieme. “Questo mi ricorda quando ero un bambino. Le cose sembravano molto più semplici allora, ” sospira Magnus. Sulle giostre, a metà strada, le luci sono accese e brillanti.

"Vuoi andare a fare un giro o ci prendiamo prima qualcosa di buono da mangiare?"

"Mangiamo", dice Alec, facendosi strada tra la folla.

La gente guarda Magnus in modo strano, ma lui scopre che non gliene frega niente. Fanculo tutti.

Magnus sbotta. "Ovviamente, prima vuoi da mangiare."

Aspettano in fila, l'aria calda è soffocante, ma spezzata da una brezza fresca. Ordina un orecchio di elefante grande con due piatti. Il ragazzo che prende l’ordine gli lancia uno sguardo strano. "Sì, mi piace mangiare con due piatti, e allora?"

Alec lo osserva, affascinato, le sue ali vibrano lievemente per l’eccitazione mentre l'uomo versa la pastella nell'olio caldo, facendola roteare in grandi anelli mentre si gonfia e diventa dorata. Guarnisce poi la frittella con ciliegie e zucchero a velo.

Magnus paga, prende il suo piatto e una soda extra large e trova un posto tranquillo per sedersi, lontano dalla folla chiassosa.

Siedono uno accanto all'altro sul marciapiede e Magnus porge ad Alec uno deipiatti, strappa a metà l'orecchio di elefante e fa scivolare il pasticcio appiccicoso sul piatto di Alec.

Alec si abbuffa immediatamente prima che Magnus possa avvertirlo, e poi impreca ad alta voce perché si è bruciato la lingua. Le piume di Alec rabbrividiscono e lui risucchia un po’ d’aria sulla sua lingua bruciata. "Argh", dice, "non mi hai detto che era così caldo."

Magnus non può farci niente; scoppia a ridere. In lontananza esplodono i fuochi d'artificio, illuminando la notte di blu reale e caldo rosa. Alcuni ragazzi corrono, urlandosi a vicenda, ridendo.

Magnus sospira e si asciuga gli occhi, strappa dalla ciambella un pezzo che si è raffreddato abbastanza e se lo mette in bocca. Il sapore aspro e dolce delle ciliegie esplode contro la sua lingua, l'impasto praticamente si scioglie, inseguito dalla dolcezza persistente dello zucchero a velo.

"Penso che avrei dovuto ricordarmelo," dice Alec con tristezza, soffiando sul suo cibo.

Magnus ingoia un po’ di bevanda gassata. “L’avevi già assaggiato?

"È stato l'ultimo cibo che ho mangiato."

"Oh, giusto", dice Magnus, ricordando una delle loro prime conversazioni. "È stata l'ultima cosa che hai mangiato da vent'anni a questa parte, più o meno, vero?"

C'è una breve pausa nei fuochi d'artificio prima dell'inizio del secondo round. Un vortice sale in aria con un lamento acuto. Scoppia, bianco e blu, con una scia luccicante. Sembra una stella cadente.

Magnus dice: “Quando ero più giovane, vivevamo vicino al lungomare. Una volta, sono sgattaiolato fuori per andare alla fiera. Quando sono tornato a casa, mia mamma era furiosa con me, piangeva e mi abbracciava. Mi ha baciato e mi ha detto di non farle mai più una cosa simile, poi mi ha incatenato fino al mio diciottesimo compleanno. "

"Davvero?"

"Che cosa?"

"Sei rimasto incatenato fino al tuo diciottesimo compleanno?"

“No-io…Questa si chiama iperbole. A volte gli umani esagerano per fare i drammatici. " Magnus tossisce e prende un altro boccone. Questo morso è un po' più agrodolce. “E comunque non c’era, a tenermi incatenato. Pochi giorni dopo, abbiamo scoperto che era malata. È morta più tardi quell'anno. "

"Mi dispiace di non averti potuto consolare."

"Beh, immagino che tu mi abbia dato la forza", dice Magnus. Per un breve attimo, quando aveva scoperto che Alec gli era stato vicino per gran parte della sua vita, si era arrabbiato. Ma proprio come con Catarina, a volte è abbastanza sapere che qualcuno c'è.

Alec sembra sorpreso. "É questo quello che pensi?". Prima che Magnus possa chiedergli qualcosa, prende un morso di orecchio di elefante e spalanca gli occhi.

"Buono, vero?"

"Magnus", ansima Alec, abbuffandosi, "È _incredibile_. Ho sempre saputo che lo era, ma sai come a volte le cose sono migliori di quanto ricordi? ”

Sì, Magnus lo sa molto bene. Ricordi e sensazioni che permeano oggetti di uso quotidiano. Il banale, elevato al divino.

"Non posso credere che sia buono come lo ricordo."

“Perché questo cibo? Tra tutti i cibi del mondo? Perché non caviale o champagne da mille dollari? ”

"Sei tu che lo fai essere così buono."

Magnus guarda Alec. "Eri lì quella notte?"

Alec gli lancia uno sguardo ironico. “Un bambino, solo sul lungomare? Magnus, ovviamente, ero lì. Iz mi ha detto che eri sgattaiolato fuori e ti ho trovato che mangiavi un orecchio di elefante. "

“Iz?”

"Mia sorella", dice Alec. "Ti teneva d'occhio quando ero occupato."

Un altro pezzo di Alec trova la sua collocazione nel quadro di Magnus. Alec è un fiore di serra, che sboccia lentamente, lasciando che Magnus intraveda allettanti particolari del suo cuore. Eppure, Magnus vuole di più.

Jace, Izzy. Altri angeli, fratelli e sorelle, forse più famiglia di quanto Magnus abbia mai avuto e perduto. Va bene. Vuol dire che anche dopo che Alec sarà svanito e Magnus non sarà altro che polvere e l’eco lontano di un imperfetto mortale che amava disperatamente un angelo appena fuori della sua portata, ci saranno ancora persone che un tempo hanno ricordato e amato Alec.

Magnus suppone che sia il meglio che chiunque possa sperare. Tuttavia, il tempo diventa più prezioso perché è limitato, e Magnus intende trascorrere il suo un po' più saggiamente di quanto abbia fatto finora.

"Come mi hai trovato in mezzo alla folla?"

"Te l'ho già spiegato," dice Alec, esasperato, chinandosi in avanti. "È stato facile. Brillavi come un faro. ”

"Sono contento che tu fossi lì", dice Magnus. "Sono contento di aver potuto condividere questa cosa con te."

Alec raschia il piatto con il cucchiaio, leccando lo zucchero e la glassa di ciliegia dalla plastica fragile, gli occhi chiusi mentre ne assapora le ultime tracce. “Non dovremmo. Mangiare, intendo. Per una volta mi sono lasciato andare. È stato incredibile."

Non c'è da stupirsi che Magnus abbia un angelo bloccato nel 1998. Quello è stato uno degli ultimi ricordi puramente belli di Magnus. Deve essere stato lo stesso per Alec.

"Alec, il trasgressore", scherza Magnus, dandogli una spallata.

"Sembra che sia sempre tu a tirare fuori questo lato di me."

Una bella ragazza con lunghi capelli scuri passeggia con sua madre e il suo sguardo indugia su Alec. Lei sorride timidamente, spingendosi sul naso gli occhiali viola. Alec le fa un ciao con la mano, prima di premersi un dito sulla bocca chiusa.

Magnus sente scuotere di nuovo le proprie convinzioni. "Poteva vederti?"

“I bambini e alcuni mondani hanno la vista. A volte i bambini hanno la vista e la perdono. E’ unita ad una certa quantità di ... idealismo. A volte le persone ottengono la vista a seguito di una tragedia. "

“Come una maledizione? O è un regalo? "

“Suppongo che dipenda da te? Richiede fede. La tua amica Catarina ne ha una traccia. ”

Magnus non sa perché continua a rimanere sorpreso da Alec. "Conosci Cat?"

“L'ho tenuta d'occhio. Come tutti quelli a cui tieni. "

Lo fa sentire meglio il fatto che, anche quando da pessimo amico l’aveva lasciata sola a navigare nelle acque turbolente della nuova maternità - anche inavvertitamente aveva potuto fare questa cosa per lei.

Finisce la ciambella con un ultimo boccone, è diventata fredda e un po' molle, e butta i rifiuti nel cestino accanto a sé, leccandosi le dita appiccicose. Si china all’indietro, appoggiandosi sulle mani e incrociando le gambe. Il cemento è ruvido sotto i suoi palmi.

È caldo lì fuori. A Magnus piace l'estate quando diventa oppressivamente calda, l'aria densa e umida. Il mondo è verde, lussureggiante. Fa caldo così negli ultimi sprazzi, prima che arrivi l'autunno a rubare il verde e a portare la fine delle possibilità. Ricorda a Magnus le vacanze estive da scuola, le notti lunghe, il sole, l’andare in bicicletta per il parco con Cat, la testa inclinata all'indietro, correndo tra le nuvole. Le vacanze con mamma e papà. Non aveva capito le liti fra i suoi genitori a porte chiuse, la tristezza di sua madre.

Da adulto può vedere che i ricordi sono contaminati, niente è stato facile o felice come ricorda, ma all'epoca si sentiva così.

Una brezza spezza il calore opprimente e Magnus inclina il collo per riceverla sul viso. I venti stanno cambiando e l'estate, di nuovo, è quasi finita.

Magnus sospira un po’ malinconicamente. "Immagino di non essere mai stato abbastanza innocente da vedere il soprannaturale, vero?"

Alec sembra sorpreso. Il suo piatto vuoto è accanto a lui sul marciapiede. "Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"L'unica cosa che abbia mai visto da bambino era il mio stupido amico immaginario." Magnus non può fare a meno di sentire la sfumatura di amarezza che si insinua nella sua voce. Psicologi della scuola che per anni avevano analizzato un ragazzino solo e con il cuore spezzato. “L'ho inventato dopo la morte di mia madre. Un gruppo di psicologi alla fine decise che era ok. Ero un bambino traumatizzato e avevo bisogno di un amico. Era così dannatamente difficile da capire? "

"Mi dispiace." Avvicina le gambe, il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia e osserva Magnus con attenzione.

Alec ha l'abitudine di scusarsi per cose che non sono colpa sua.

La camicia di Magnus gli si è appiccicata addosso, ha la schiena bagnata di sudore. Sente dei bambini ridere lì vicino. Ora il sole è tramontato e le luci sono tutte accese, la musica del carnevale proviene metallica da una dozzina di giostre diverse. Dovrebbe suonare discordante, ma tutto sembra giusto, normale.

“Un giorno, ho espresso un desiderio ad una stella cadente, come mi aveva insegnato mia madre. Volevo un amico. Forse ha funzionato. Ho incontrato Cat quell'anno e l’amico immaginario non l'ho mai più visto. Alla fine, mi sono dimenticato di lui. " I ricordi sono confusi, da allora se ne sono sovrapposti migliaia di altri, felici e tristi. Ma adesso pensa che tutti siano importanti; ha trascorso un decennio cercando di andare oltre, ma il suo passato è semplicemente il suo passato. Dimostra chi è, ma non gli impone come essere.

Magnus ricorda una cosa in particolare. Ride a quel ricordo. “Lui mi ha fatto ridere quando ne avevo bisogno. Era così intelligente. Pensando di fare una cosa figa lo avevo chiamato l’Intelligente ... "

“--Alec,” finisce Alec al suo posto.

Il cielo si illumina di nuovo, rosa e viola, mille piccoli punti di luce. Poi arriva il rumore del tuono, ma Magnus ha occhi solo per Alec, che lo guarda fisso, lo sguardo caldo e dolce. Nessuno lo ha mai guardato così. Come se fosse abbagliante. Come se fosse qualcosa di incredibile.

"Sei sempre stato lì per me", dice Magnus meravigliato. Alec gliel'ha detto mezza dozzina di volte, ma fino ad ora non l'aveva mai capito del tutto.

"Sì, cioè," dice Alec, "non ero lì per te tutte le volte che hai avuto bisogno di me. Ero in missione ... "

"Va tutto bene", interrompe Magnus. Questa è una cosa per cui Alec non dovrà mai essere dispiaciuto. “Hai vissuto la tua vita e io ho vissuto la mia. Non penso che importi tanto dove siamo stati quanto dove siamo finiti. "

"Ora lo capisci," dice Alec, con la bocca curvata in un sorriso. “Quella notte hai espresso il tuo desiderio, hai gridato all'universo perché eri solo e spaventato. Io l'ho sentito. Per la prima volta, mi hai voluto. "

 _Ti voglio ancora_ , pensa Magnus un po’ disperato. Le mani di Alec sono aperte, il suo viso è illuminato di colori sgargianti. Magnus allunga una mano, supera quell’ultimo piccolo spazio fra loro e intreccia le dita in quelle di Alec.

Ogni stella cadente che ha visto, ogni volta che ha espresso un desiderio, c’era Alec a vegliare su di lui, facendogli sapere che era nei pensieri di qualcuno. Che era amato.

Magnus sente quella parte di sé sepolta da lungo tempo, quella che ha sempre segretamente avuto paura di non essere niente di speciale, convinta che non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza per nessuno, la sente guarire e ripararsi, ricucita dopo tanti anni di paura e di insicurezza.

Inclina la testa all'indietro, guardando il cielo nero come l'inchiostro. Un tempo quel cielo lo faceva sentire piccolo, l'universo un luogo enorme e lui una minuscola e insignificante parte di esso. Ma ora non più. Guarda le stelle, la mano di Alec stretta tra le sue e finalmente si sente come se fosse tornato a casa.


	7. Capitolo 7

Magnus si sveglia aggrovigliato tra le braccia di Alec. Ruota su se stesso, il braccio di Alec ancora un peso intorno alla vita, godendo la visione di fronte a lui. Alec dorme, le ciglia due ventagli scuri contro le guance, le sue enormi ali, le piume disordinate e arruffate, che vibrano sulla sua schiena. Non è mai apparso più disordinato, o più umano, di così.  
  
Sarebbe felice di svegliarsi accanto a lui per il resto della sua vita, se Alec glielo permettesse.  
  
Magnus allunga una mano e sposta una ciocca di capelli scuri dal viso di Alec, tentato di avvicinarsi e di rubargli un bacio. La strana sensazione che percepiva tra di loro, quando all'inizio si avvicinava troppo ad Alec, è svanita, lasciando nient’altro che pelle calda e liscia. Alec brontola e si gira, schiaffeggiando Magnus con un'ala vagante.  
  
"Ehi," dice Magnus, allontanando l’ala da sé.  
  
"Hmm, cibo" mormora Alec, schioccando le labbra. I suoi occhi rimangono chiusi e il suo respiro uniforme.  
  
Magnus sorride. Sa di essere stupidamente felice e un po' sciocco, ma non può farci niente. Non fermerebbe questa lenta valanga di sentimenti, anche se potesse. Vuole sprofondare in questo benessere, in questo dolce momento privo di qualunque traccia di amarezza, il più a lungo possibile.  
  
Con le dita percorre le tacche della spina dorsale di Alec attraverso la camicia. Per questo momento sospeso nel tempo, lui è solido e vivo sotto il suo tocco. Magnus chiude gli occhi per assaporare il calore che proviene dalla sua pelle, mentre immerge le dita nella carne morbida, massaggiando i curiosi muscoli contratti, le strane ossa che compongono le ali.  
  
Alec si sveglia poco per volta. "Ehi", dice, la voce roca per il sonno. “Mmm, mi piace. Non fermarti. "  
  
"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha fatto questo?" chiede Magnus, lavorando sui muscoli più intensamente, sentendoli ammorbidirsi e sciogliersi sotto le sue dita.  
  
"Mai", sussurra Alec. “Non che io ricordi. Non è qualcosa che gli angeli si fanno davvero l'un l'altro, a meno che non siano intimi ”.  
  
Le mani di Magnus si fermano e l'ala sinistra di Alec gli colpisce il polso con impazienza. Le mani di Magnus riprendono a lavorare distrattamente, mentre la sua mente corre avanti. Aveva massaggiato le ali di Alec la prima notte in cui si erano incontrati. Le aveva toccate per pura curiosità e Alec glielo aveva permesso. Oh Dio, si è comportato come un cane che salta addosso ad uno sconosciuto nel parco? Ma poi, perché Alec glielo avrebbe permesso?  
  
"Intimo come, esattamente?" Ho fatto del sesso angelico inopportuno con le tue ali?  
  
"Non è qualcosa di sessuale", dice Alec, sollevandosi su un gomito e allungando il collo.  
  
Alec ha affermato molte volte che non riesce a leggere la mente, ma ciò non impedisce che un lampo di paura scorra lungo la schiena di Magnus.  
  
"È qualcosa di più", continua Alec, "una cosa che potrebbe fare una madre per un bambino"  
  
"Una madre", dice Magnus in tono piatto. "Ti ricordo tua madre."  
  
Alec sbuffa. “Non mia madre. Una madre potrebbe farlo. Non chiunque. Gli amanti, forse. È una cosa familiare, molto intima, ma non necessariamente sessuale. "  
  
Il cervello di Magnus inciampa sulla parola _amanti_. 

Deglutisce. "Ma potrebbe essere sessuale."  
  
"Potrebbe", concorda Alec, con voce roca.

Dolce, stupido, curioso Magnus. Quella sua curiosità lo aveva messo in una serie di situazioni strane nel corso degli anni, ma niente di così bizzarro come fare ad un angelo l'equivalente di pompino ad un'ala! Magnus non avrebbe potuto saperlo, ma Alec sì. E tant’è, glielo aveva permesso. Sembra significativo, in qualche modo.  
  
Finito il suo lavoro, Magnus rimane nel suo lato del letto, mentre Alec si volta per guardarlo in faccia. 

"Ti è piaciuta la fiera?" "È stata fantastica", dice Alec, infilando le mani sotto il cuscino. Se non fosse per quelle enormi ali sulla schiena, potrebbe facilmente passare per un umano, se ci fosse qualcosa di umano in lui. Anche se un umano molto tatuato. La runa arrotondata che ha sul cuore non è più sbiadita, ma nero intenso, come se gli fosse stata appena tatuata sulla pelle giusto ieri.  
  
Magnus allunga una mano e fa scorrere il dito lungo le curve e i segni arrotondati. "Cos'è questo?"  
  
"È complicato", dice Alec, scostandosi. Sembra preoccupato.  
  
"È una parola, quanto può essere complicata?" sottolinea Magnus.  
  
“Sono l'unico angelo che ce l'ha. Non dà alcun potere; è più un… sentimento. "  
  
"Perché era sbiadita?" Magnus ricorda la cicatrice dall'aspetto irregolare e doloroso che era prima.  
  
"Avevo smesso di crederci", dice Alec dolcemente. I suoi occhi sembrano così verdi, così onesti. Non è mai stato così aperto con Magnus, prima. Con la luce del mattino che splende attraverso le tende, ogni cosa di uno splendente giallo oro, Magnus si sente protetto e sicuro, e impulsivamente, si sporge in avanti e preme le labbra su quelle di Alec.  
  
Le labbra di Alec sono morbide sotto le sue, screpolate, la barba ruvida contro il mento. Magnus l'aveva sognato più volte di quante potesse contare e nessuna fantasia era stata nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile alla realtà esaltante e vertiginosa che è baciare Alec.  
  
È così eccitato che gli ci vogliono alcuni secondi per capire che Alec non sta ricambiando il bacio.  
  
Magnus si sente gelare, il terrore alla bocca dello stomaco. “Ti prego,” sussurra disperatamente contro le labbra di Alec, ma lui rimane immobile, e con un senso di qualcosa di orribilmente sbagliato, Magnus si tira indietro.  
  
"Magnus ..." dice Alec. "Io ..." Si allontana, senza parole.  
  
Appare distrutto, e così terribilmente triste. Se osa scusarsi per il fatto che Magnus sia un tale cretino, che ha frainteso totalmente la loro relazione, Magnus pensa che si metterà ad urlare. È tutto semplicemente troppo, fottutamente troppo; si è messo a nudo per Alec e…– sente salire in gola la bile.  
  
"Chiaramente, ho capito male," Magnus riesce in qualche modo a pronunciare poche parole, coprendosi il viso con le mani. _Oh Dio_. Ha rovinato tutto: la sua amicizia con Alec, il suo crescente rispetto di sé. Ha corso il rischio e gli è andata male.  
  
Che abbia immaginato tutto, l'attrazione reciproca, il sentimento appena nato? Questo è ciò che fanno le persone solitarie e squilibrate - aggrapparsi alla persona più vicina e immaginarsi una storia d'amore, Gesù. Inspira ed espira, sussultando e ansimando. Sicuramente gli verrà la nausea, tutto il cibo spazzatura che ha mangiato la notte scorsa gli ritorna sgradevolmente.  
  
E giusto perché Alec riesce ad avere sempre il peggior tempismo, approfitta del momento per dire: “Hai un appuntamento stasera. Non scherzo, penso che questo sia davvero quello perfetto per te. ”  
  
Un pugno nello stomaco sarebbe stato meno doloroso. L'ultima cosa che qualcuno vuole sentire quando viene rifiutato è quanto sarà fantastico incontrarsi con qualcun altro.  
  
"Ascolta", riesce Magnus. "Non sono obbligato a sopportare questa merda."  
  
"No, tu non capisci, devi farlo," dice Alec, con una voce stranamente urgente. "Lo faccio per te. L’ho sempre fatto per te. "  
  
Magnus non ha la forza mentale per confutare le cazzate di Alec, in questo momento. Sente lo stomaco contrarsi e si getta fuori dal letto, correndo verso il bagno. Ma non riesce ad arrivare alla tazza e, cadendo su mani e ginocchia, va svuotando l'amaro contenuto del suo stomaco sulle fredde piastrelle del pavimento.

  
  
\---

  
  
  
I mercoledì fanno schifo. Mancano troppi giorni al fine settimana, e il piacere del fine settimana precedente è un lontano ricordo. Per ora è lì, da solo, bloccato in un cubicolo per il resto della settimana, componendo il numero di telefono di persone che gli riattaccano regolarmente in faccia.  
  
Alla sua prima pausa, si siede alla scrivania aprendo il documento Word che tiene sulla chiavetta, e si sente colpito da un semplice lampo di consapevolezza. Non sa se può sopportare di riversare ancora ore, giorni, anni della sua vita in un libro che la gente leggerà in un fine settimana, per poi buttarlo via. O peggio, dimenticarlo. Ma deve provarci.  
  
Scrivere è una battaglia, una guerra che combatte contro la sua stessa psiche e che sta perdendo. Di brutto.  
  
C'è un abisso fra la persona che avrebbe dovuto diventare e quella che è diventato, e non ha mai sentito quella distanza più di adesso. È intrappolato in uno stato di disordine perpetuo, un ciclo infinito. Pensa di averla finita con le sfighe, di sentire finalmente un terreno solido sotto di sé, e poi invece molla tutto, finendo per trascorrere la vita con la sola compagnia dell’alcol e delle sue tendenze autolesionistiche.  
  
Magnus chiude il laptop di colpo e lo mette via. Cosa diavolo c’è di buono nel mettere per iscritto le sue parole quando lui stesso è un tale fottuto casino?  
  
Sospira e alza il telefono, estraendo la sua lista di numeri da chiamare oggi e cominciando con le telefonate.  
  
"Ehi," dice Raphael, sbucando dalla parete del piccolo cubicolo. "Grazie per avermi dato buca alla bevuta di ieri dopo il lavoro."  
  
"Scusa," dice Magnus, riagganciando il telefono. "Avevo altre cose da fare."  
  
“Sei libero stasera? Molti di noi escono di nuovo. "  
  
"Cosa siete, un gruppo di alcolisti?"  
  
"Sei tu quello che l'ha iniziato", sottolinea Raphael.  
  
E’ vero. Ha cominciato ad organizzare le riunioni durante forse la sua seconda settimana di lavoro al call center. Voleva qualcuno con cui uscire, così aveva iniziato quelle bevute serali con i suoi colleghi, stoppando il lavoro con qualche minuto di anticipo, finendo per bere troppo, e lamentandosi del suo lavoro di merda, per poi alzarsi il giorno dopo per ricominciare. L’infelicità ama davvero la compagnia.  
  
Tutto ciò che facciamo ha delle conseguenze, proprio come su un lago tranquillo ogni increspatura si allarga verso l’esterno. E Magnus è dispiaciuto di aver usato il suo carisma, la sua capacità di richiamare e radunare attorno a sé tante persone, solo per trasmettere agli altri la sua rabbia e l'insoddisfazione generale riguardo alla sua vita. Non è questione di sfogarsi, non è stato solo quello. E’ che ha sparso nel suo mondo tentacoli di rabbia, avvelenando anche coloro che ha avuto l’audacia di chiamare amici.  
  
"Mi dispiace, ho un appuntamento galante", dice Magnus. “Ma ci vediamo un'altra volta, va bene? Senza bere e senza spettegolare. Solo per parlarsi e stare assieme".  
  
"Bello. Mi piace, ” dice Raphael annuendo.  
  
"Perché? Tu odi sentirmi raccontare dei miei appuntamenti. "  
  
"Odio sentirti parlare di quando esci per cercare compagnia", lo corregge Raphael.  
  
"Allora vedrò di raccontarti tutto di questo appuntamento."  
  
Raphael si acciglia. “No, mi fa schifo anche quello. Però penso che sia bello che tu stia cercando di…agire. ”  
  
“Magnus si appoggia all’indietro sulla sua sedia. "Cosa intendi dire?"  
  
"Da quando ti conosco, le cose ti succedono e basta", dice Raphael. "È carino, ma è anche un modo davvero stupido di vivere la vita."  
  
"Sì, credo di sì", concorda Magnus, riflettendo. Non può essere vero, ma più ci pensa, più l’analisi gli sembra precisa. Ha scritto un libro d’impulso, gli è capitato questo lavoro, si è allontanato dai suoi amici. Perfino Alec - Alec stesso è capitato nella sua vita. Per quasi un decennio, Magnus non ha preso una decisione più rilevante di quale vestito indossare o se scegliere il n. 7 o il n. 12 dal suo menu da asporto preferito.  
  
“Non mi sei mai sembrato una persona passiva. Seccante, sì. Irritante, sicuramente ...  
  
"Capisco", lo interrompe Magnus ad alta voce.  
  
"Ma mai passivo", dice Raphael. "Cosa ti è successo?"  
  
"Immagino di aver fatto troppe scelte sbagliate", conclude Magnus.

  
  
\---

  
  
  
Dopo il lavoro, Alec aiuta Magnus a scegliere l’abbigliamento per uscire. Hanno raggiunto una sorta di silenzioso accordo in cui Alec non parla del Mattino-che-non-deve-essere-nominato e Magnus non si raggomitola su se stesso per l’umiliazione, rinunciando a vivere.  
  
"Andrà bene, andrà tutto bene", continua Alec, occupandosi del primo bottone della camicia di Magnus, mentre Magnus evita accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
Non sa chi Alec stia cercando di convincere, Magnus o se stesso. C'è tra loro una distanza che non hanno mai percepito dai loro primi giorni insieme, e Magnus riesce solo a pensare alla scorsa notte, quando ha tenuto Alec per mano mentre il cielo sbocciava di colore, e si sentiva felice e così in pace e così amato, che potrebbe piangere, adesso, sentendo di aver perduto tutto questo.  
  
Hanno fatto cinque passi avanti, poi sette indietro, e ora sono proprio sull’orlo di una fottuta scogliera.  
  
Magnus finisce di ritoccarsi l'eyeliner in bagno, evitando di guardarsi direttamente negli occhi. Non sopporta di vederci la disperazione.  
  
Il prossimo appuntamento è con Michael. È un uomo meraviglioso. Gentile, alto, fa l’assistente sociale. Infine, Alec ha capito tutto e allo stesso tempo tutto è così terribilmente sbagliato. Magnus ordina un cocktail per aperitivo, quindi passa a bere whisky durante la cena. Michael ordina anche lui un alcolico per essere gentile, ma lo assaggia a malapena. Magnus è perfettamente consapevole di agire come un dannato stronzo, ma non riesce a impedirsi di rovinare questo incontro. Dopotutto, non è quello che fa sempre?  
Subire una piccola battuta d'arresto e incasinare la sua vita. Sì, questo è ciò che dimostrerà ai suoi detrattori. Fanculo tutto, dimostrerà loro che hanno ragione.  
  
Il tavolo è illuminato da alcune candele e la visione di Magnus ondeggia, le candele tremolano sgradevolmente. Si pulisce la bocca col tovagliolo e si rende conto un secondo troppo tardi di aver acchiappato un lembo della tovaglia. È proprio un commensale grandioso.  
  
Una goccia di sudore gli rotola giù dal naso e atterra nella sua insalata.  
  
"Quindi," tenta Michael coraggioso, "essere uno scrittore è una cosa piuttosto eccitante."  
  
Ha un milione di denti bianchi e dritti, una bella bocca morbida. Francamente, assomiglia un po' ad una versione più gentile di Alec.  
  
“Ascolta, Michael, amico mio”, dice Magnus, “Sono uno scrittore fottutamente orribile e un casino totale come essere umano. Tu meriti di meglio."  
  
Michael ridacchia nervosamente. Magnus finirà sicuramente per essere un thread di primo piano riguardo ai peggiori primi appuntamenti. Probabilmente si imbatterà in questa storia su Twitter tra un anno.  
  
Continua. “Ogni capitolo, continuo ad aspettare che accada l’inevitabile. Sono una frode. Cosa so della vita? Un cazzo di niente. "  
  
Qualche stronzo sta parlando troppo forte nel ristorante e interrompe le sue riflessioni, pensa Magnus, estremamente irritato.  
  
Ma con una certa vergogna da ubriaco, Magnus si rende conto che lo stronzo che grida è lui stesso.  
  
Si preme i pugni contro gli occhi. "Mi dispiace. Sono fottutamente ubriaco e questo.. non sono io. ”  
  
"Posso capirlo", dice Michael.  
  
“Potresti — potresti smettere di essere così gentile solo per un minuto? Sono stato veramente stronzo nei tuoi confronti e dovresti punirmi per questo. Me lo merito."  
  
"Sembra che tu ti stia punendo da solo abbastanza."  
  
Oddio, questo ragazzo è davvero così fottutamente gentile. Magnus lascia cadere le mani e si guarda intorno. Sono in un bellissimo ristorante e Michael è gentile, bello, è tutto ciò che Magnus sta presumibilmente cercando. Dovrebbe essere perfetto, ma Magnus è innamorato di qualcun altro, il quale non prova gli stessi sentimenti. Ma amare qualcun altro non è un gioco a somma zero. Tu offri liberamente il tuo cuore e non devi aspettarti nulla in cambio.  
  
Magnus sospira e tira fuori il portafoglio, posando sul tavolo la sua carta di credito, che viene immediatamente, e con discrezione, acchiappata da un cameriere vestito di nero. Il conto è probabilmente astronomico e preferisce onestamente non conoscerne il totale. Sarebbe bello poter fare una buona cena a New York senza dover vendere un organo per pagarla.  
  
"Possiamo dividere il conto ..."  
  
"Lascia fare a me. È il minimo che posso fare ”, afferma Magnus.  
  
Paga e accompagna Michael alla porta. Fuori sul marciapiede, Michael esita. "Sei sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare a casa senza problemi?"  
  
"Sì," lo rassicura Magnus. Stare fuori all'aria aperta gli sta facendo bene, gli schiarisce la mente. "Senti, sei un ragazzo carino ..."  
  
"Non dire altro" dice Michael. "Mi va benissimo che questo rimanga il nostro unico incontro."  
  
Magnus sorride tristemente. Il mondo sta lentamente tornando a fuoco e lui non può dire di essere soddisfatto di ciò che vede. Ha combinato il solito casino. "Che schifo di appuntamento, vero?"  
  
Michael incrocia le braccia e Magnus osserva con un po’ di malinconia il modo in cui la camicia si tende appena su quelle spalle larghe. "Capisco che ti stia succedendo qualcosa e magari questo è solo un brutto momento, ma mi hai chiamato Alec almeno una mezza dozzina di volte."  
  
"Oh merda. Scusa, ”dice Magnus e ha la cortesia di apparire almeno un po’ imbarazzato. Michael è troppo buono per lui, onestamente. È bello, gentile e generoso e ha sopportato di passare la serata con uno scrittore da poco, innamorato di qualcun altro. Se Magnus fosse stato almeno un pochino disponibile, si sarebbe permesso di sentire qualcosa per Michael. Ma Magnus è sempre stato un ragazzo da una relazione alla volta, e non è probabile che cambi adesso.  
  
Inoltre, non c'è spazio per nessun altro. Alec è precipitato nella sua vita, e spingendo Magnus oltre i suoi limiti autoimposti, lo ha cambiato irrevocabilmente. E nel fare questo, Alec ha fatto sua ogni piccola parte del cuore a brandelli di Magnus.  
  
"Chiunque sia lui, penso che dovresti dirgli quello che provi", dice Michael.  
  
"Ci ho provato."  
  
"Tipo?"  
  
"Ho provato a baciarlo e lui non ha ricambiato il bacio."  
  
“Un bacio non è la stessa cosa che dirgli come ti senti. Essere sinceri è più difficile, Magnus. E forse non sarà interessato, ma penso che dovresti dirglielo comunque - non per il suo bene, ma per il tuo. Non credo che sarai in grado di andare avanti fino a quando non lo farai. "  
  
"Hai ragione." Porca miseria.  
  
"E forse una volta che le cose si saranno sistemate, magari potresti farmi uno squillo".  
  
"Sì, forse," concorda Magnus, ma entrambi sanno che non accadrà.  
  
Michael si china per sfiorargli la guancia con un bacio. E’ un addio.  
  
Quasi come se riuscisse a vederlo fisicamente, Magnus sente questo particolare filo spezzarsi, la connessione che poteva crescere diventa fredda e grigia.  
  
Guarda Michael allontanarsi da lui e, con un sospiro, si dirige verso casa. Invece di prendere la metropolitana, cammina per i sei isolati, grato per di avere il tempo per smaltire la sbornia e per pensare.  
  
Infila le mani in tasca e sente qualcosa di soffice solleticargli le dita. Chiude la mano e la tira fuori, aprendo il pugno e vedendo una minuscola piuma bianca.  
  
Alec sta perdendo le piume a un ritmo allarmante e questo significa qualcosa di grosso. Lui ha le sue teorie in proposito.  
  
Quello che Magnus sa è che non può assolutamente andare avanti con questi cavolo di appuntamenti. Anche se fosse tutto perfetto, lui è già irrimediabilmente innamorato. Hanno tutti ragione. Lo dirà ad Alec; deve dirglielo, ad ogni costo. La verità può assolutamente renderti libero, ma ha sempre un costo. La cosa straordinaria e terribile dello spirito umano è la sua disponibilità a subire un’ulteriore umiliazione.  
  
Ma Magnus non può vivere la sua vita aspettando che le cose buone gli accadano.  
  
E se ha ragione, allora ad Alec sta accadendo qualcosa di grosso e Magnus pensa di sapere perché lui continua a respingerlo. Non è che Alec non lo ami, è che forse non può farlo senza diventare un umano. E se Magnus ha torto completo e gli toccherà passare il resto della sua vita con qualcuno che nessuno tranne lui può vedere, allora va bene lo stesso. Non ha bisogno di nessuno, tranne che di Alec.  
  
Non c’è un destino nell’universo. Non tutto accade per un motivo. Le nostre vite sono casuali, dadi gettati sul tavolo e il banco vince sempre. Ma su alcune cose vale la pena scommettere.  
  
È uno scrittore, per l'amor di Dio, ed è ora di muovere il culo e scrivere la storia della sua cazzo di vita.  
  
Quando Magnus torna a casa, la sua decisione è presa. E benché non si senta esattamente positivo, ha almeno raccolto i resti laceri del suo coraggio. Può fare questa cosa. Può scommettere il suo cuore su un'ultima possibilità di felicità con l'uomo che ama. Alec vale la scommessa, così come il suo futuro.  
  
E se non funzionerà, pazienza. Almeno potrà passare oltre.  
  
Magnus corre praticamente su per le scale, immaginando Alec sul divano con addosso una maglietta spiegazzata, che guarda la TV e mangia orrende barrette dolci. Il suo stupido angelo altruista.  
  
"Alec--" dice, aprendo la porta, ma si ferma di colpo. Il portatile di Alec è sul tavolino, chiuso. Accanto c'è la sua tazza di caffè ormai freddo. Una strana calma pervade l'aria quando si guarda in giro: nessuno è stato in quella casa per tutto il giorno.  
  
Senza nemmeno controllare, Magnus sa che l'appartamento è completamente vuoto e Alec non c’è più.


	8. Capitolo 8

Magnus si siede sul divano. Alec non può essere andato lontano, dice a se stesso. Dopotutto, sa a malapena come far funzionare un forno a microonde. Il suo cellulare è sul tavolo. Alec finge sempre di lavorare, ma Magnus riconosce la suoneria di Angry Birds.

Inoltre, chi altri potrebbe permettergli di oziare sul divano, di mangiarsi tutti i cereali da colazione e di consumare tutta l'acqua calda?

Gesù, se questo è tutto ciò che Magnus ha da offrire, non c'è da stupirsi che Alec se ne sia andato. Ricade sul divano come un pallone sgonfio. Sente le sue labbra fare qualcosa di strano – stanno tremando - e si preme un pugno rabbioso sulla bocca.  
È così fottutamente arrabbiato con se stesso e si costringe a svuotare la mente, cercando di far svanire i pensieri oscuri che sembrano sempre attenderlo per renderlo depresso, pronti a sopraffarlo per un singolo momento di debolezza. Il suo sguardo cade sull’arco di Alec, infilato tra la porta e il muro dove è rimasto per tutto questo tempo a raccogliere polvere. Alec potrebbe essere in grado di lasciare Magnus, ma non il suo prezioso arco. Ciò significa che è da qualche parte lì vicino e sicuramente ha intenzione di tornare.

Magnus potrebbe aspettare che Alec rientri, o potrebbe andare a cercarlo. Alec lo ha sempre inseguito; sembra arrivato il momento di restituire il favore. Magnus si alza rapidamente, e i suoi piedi colpiscono il pavimento rumorosamente.

Dove potrebbe andare un angelo? Dove potrebbe andare qualcuno con le ali? Verso l'alto, probabilmente. Ma poi, ancora, parliamo di Alec, quindi potrebbe essere altrettanto facilmente essere sparito in qualche fast food di merda.

Il primo posto che dovrebbe controllare però è il tetto. Dopo, Magnus potrà iniziare a chiamare i peggiori locali in città e chiedere se del cibo per caso è misteriosamente scomparso.

Magnus lascia l'appartamento, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Se non rientra con Alec, non è sicuro di volerci tornare. Fa le scale con cautela, assaporando l’ultimo filo di speranza. I suoi anelli scivolano contro la ringhiera, un rumore metallico graffiante che gli offende le orecchie. Quattro rampe di scale ed è in cima.

Spinge la porta di metallo e quasi sviene dal sollievo quando vede la familiare camicia stropicciata di Alec e i suoi capelli arruffati dal vento.

C’è più luce quassù, è più fresco, alti al di sopra del caldo soffocante della città. Della sensazione opprimente di essere sempre circondato da persone e da cemento. Se avesse le ali, non tornerebbe mai più sulla terra.

Alec è sul tetto, sporto di lato, osservando la città. È forse il modo in cui ha trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita, e Magnus è stranamente sbalordito dal fatto che Alec lo abbia ritenuto abbastanza importante da rinunciare a godere di questa visione incredibile.

"Jace" sta dicendo Alec. "Non te lo lascerei mai fare per me."

Una pausa e poi: "Beh, tanto non succederà."

È un po' surreale ascoltare solo parte di una conversazione e si chiede se lui stesso è apparso così agli altri, negli ultimi mesi. È incredibilmente scioccante che non lo abbiano ancora rinchiuso.

Se Magnus si concentra, può vedere qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio, dove l'aria sembra luccicare, e la realtà piegarsi intorno a qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere lì.

Magnus tossisce delicatamente e Alec sussulta, girandosi.

"Mi dispiace interrompere", dice Magnus, anche se in realtà non gli dispiace per niente. Vuole annullare la distanza tra loro e scuotere quello sciocco di Alec per le spalle fino a fargli battere i denti, per averlo fatto preoccupare così tanto.

"Non c’eri", risponde Alec. "Stavo parlando con mio fratello."

"È preoccupato per te."

Una pausa, quindi: "Sì".

Magnus si infila le mani in tasca, sgradevolmente sobrio. Aveva fatto i suoi piani fino a questo momento e non oltre. Ora che è qui, non sa bene cosa dire, quindi si lancia con la cosa più banale a cui può pensare. “Ha ragione. È pericoloso quassù. Non c’è ringhiera da questo lato. "

"Magnus ..." Alec si strofina la fronte. Sembra così stanco.

“Il padrone di casa è uno stronzo. La ringhiera si è spezzata per la ruggine alcuni anni fa e non si sono mai presi la briga di sostituirla." Divaga, sembra che non riesca a smettere di farsi uscire dalla bocca questa serie di cazzate. 

È quello che fa quando vuole rimuovere qualcosa. Chiacchierare a vuoto, e poi ubriacarsi e festeggiare. Più grandioso è il party, più l’intenzione è quella di distrarsi da ciò che lo turba davvero.  
Vista da fuori, la sua vita è sempre apparsa grandiosa. Feste, locali, una grande cerchia di conoscenze che non sono davvero importanti, perché Magnus non ha mai dato loro l'opportunità di diventarlo. Ma nulla di tutto ciò ha funzionato granché in passato, quindi forse dovrebbe provare a fare qualcosa di diverso.

Magnus fa un paio di respiri profondi. "Tuo fratello è ancora qui?"

Alec appare confuso per il modo curioso con cui continua la conversazione. “No, se n’è andato. Mi chiedo se è così seccante anche quando sono io a scomparire”.

Magnus potrebbe confermarglielo, ma conserva saggiamente per sé questa informazione. "Bene, l'appuntamento è stato una schifezza."

"Lo immaginavo."

"Una specie di estremo tentativo?" dice Magnus con quel tipo di onestà che lo fa sentire esposto come quella cipolla che hanno tagliato insieme la prima volta che hanno cucinato; spogliato dalla buccia, aperto, il cuore a nudo. "Odio dirlo, ma penso di essere una causa persa."

"Per niente", dice Alec sbuffando e distogliendo lo sguardo. “Hai più potenziale di chiunque conosca. Vorrei che tu potessi vedere quanto sei brillante. Vorrei che potessi vedere te stesso come ti vedo io. "

Magnus raccoglie i resti sbrindellati del suo coraggio e si dirige verso Alec, che ha le braccia incrociate. Allunga la mano e la fa scivolare su quella di Alec, il cuore che batte frenetico. "Potresti mostrarmelo."

Alec ricambia il suo sguardo. “Magnus, il mio incarico è finito. È completato e sono stato richiamato. ”

Magnus lascia cadere la mano. Per un minuto intero, non riesce nemmeno a respirare. Un coltello nel cuore farebbe meno male.

"No", ansima.

"Perché devi sempre discutere con me?"

"Perché spesso hai torto", risponde Magnus, mentre i suoi pensieri corrono frenetici. Non può essere vero. Perché lui la ricorda, la prima volta che si sono incontrati. Se l'incarico di Alec era solo far sì che Magnus si innamorasse, allora doveva essere finito settimane fa.

Scuote la testa. "Ti sbagli, il tuo incarico non è ancora finito", dice. _Perché sono innamorato di te da quando ci siamo conosciuti._

"Il mio compito era che tu trovassi la pace." Alec scrolla le spalle impotente. Un muscolo sul suo viso si contrae e Magnus si rende conto che Alec è arrabbiato e cerca di nasconderlo. "Sei quello che pensava di dover essere innamorato per riuscirci, quindi ho lavorato in quella direzione."

"Procurandomi incontri orrendi?"

Alec disincrocia le braccia e tossicchia. "Potrei essermi preso il mio tempo."

"Ma io non sono felice", insiste Magnus. “Non sono in pace. Stai cercando di dirmi che il tuo compito è finito e che mi stai lasciando ... ”

"Davvero non lo sei?" lo interrompe Alec. "Ti stai ricongiungendo coi vecchi amici, esci di nuovo con qualcuno, stai persino lavorando al tuo libro."

"Non ci riesco, a lavorare al mio libro ..."

Alec allunga la mano, attira a sé Magnus, il quale considera di resistergli per circa mezzo secondo, ma non è mai stato davvero in grado di farlo. "Ma ci stai provando."

Magnus scuote di nuovo la testa incredulo. “Questo mio ultimo appuntamento è stato un fallimento. Non ce ne sarà neppure un secondo. Ti risparmio i dettagli imbarazzanti, tanto dubito di poterne ricordare la maggior parte, credo di essere andato in bagno a piangere. "

“Magnus, tutto questo è perché ti rifiuti di rassegnarti, adesso. E questo è più di quanto avresti fatto prima che ci incontrassimo. ” Alec appoggia la fronte contro quella di Magnus. "Sono così orgoglioso di te."

 _Perché mi rifiuto di avere qualcosa di meno di te, fottuto idiota. Sono innamorato di te. Non posso accontentarmi di meno di te._ "Alec, Alec, no", dice Magnus disperatamente.

"Magnus, rimarrò con te per il resto della tua vita."

"Fottiti," sputa Magnus, il petto ansimante. E’ tutto sbagliato. Con le mani impugna la camicia di Alec, riducendola ad un mucchio di stoffa stropicciata. "Non puoi dirmi questo mentre mi stai lasciando."

Le mani di Alec sono attorno alle sue, calde e strette come una morsa. “Pensi che lo voglia? Darei qualsiasi cosa perché fosse diverso."

"Ci hai mai provato ?"

"Sì," sbotta Alec e Magnus capisce perché è così arrabbiato. Ci ha provato e ha fallito. Alec, l’incaricato di organizzare la sua vita, il suo arciere che è in grado di vedere il quadro generale, di capire il modo in cui le persone cambiano, le loro potenzialità, non riesce a vedere una via d'uscita per questo, e ciò lo rende furioso.

Magnus sente la sua rabbia improvvisa allontanarsi, quasi come se fosse Alec a prosciugarla. Lo lascia vuoto, ed esausto.

Alec ansima e sono così vicini, Magnus potrebbe sfiorare con le labbra la corta barba che non avrà mai più la possibilità di radere. Hanno sprecato così tanto tempo.

Alec dice: "La tua vita sarà così bella, te lo posso promettere."

È buio qui, le luci della città sono minuscole e brillanti come stelle. Il rumore del traffico risuona come una peculiare ninna nanna della città. Un tempo era un suono così confortante.

Magnus si lecca le labbra e sente sapore di sale. "Oh, quindi gli angeli possono vedere il futuro adesso?" La sua voce trema.

"No, ma io ti conosco", dice Alec. "Sei forte, determinato e tanto, tanto coraggioso."

"E ho un sacco camicie luccicanti."

Alec emette una risata sommessa. "Sì, hai anche quelle."

“Quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, potevo vedere attraverso di te.”

"Sì", dice Alec.

"Sei concreto, adesso.”

"Sì."

"Stai diventando mortale?”

"Sì."

Il cuore di Magnus batte forte nel suo petto, dolorosamente, duramente messo a nudo. “È una brutta cosa? Trascorrere il resto della tua vita terrena con me?"

Alec ride. Con un suono rabbioso e crudele. Magnus ha sempre amato la risata di Alec, ma questa lo riempie di paura. Alec è molte cose - fastidiosamente pratico, un po' pigro per affrontare gli imprevisti, un killer nei confronti della gioia e del divertimento - ma non è una persona amara. “Non avrei ricordo di te. Mi verrebbe data una vita qualunque. Potremmo anche non esistere nello stesso continente o nello stesso momento. E’ probabile che le nostre intere vite finirebbero per essere vissute separatamente. "

Magnus emette un suono spezzato, qualcosa a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo, strappato da qualche parte nel profondo del suo petto. Sono le candele spente su una torta di compleanno, gli ultimi minuti del Natale, mille piccole delusioni e ferite tutte unite in qualcosa di grande, oscuro e orribile. È l'ultima traccia di speranza che viene spenta.

“Almeno in questo modo”, dice Alec, “sarò con te per il resto della tua vita. Ti potrò custodire, tenere al sicuro. Non sarai mai solo, Magnus Bane. "

“Però senza di te."

"Mai", dice Alec dolcemente e intreccia le dita fra quelle di Magnus, solleva le sue mani e ne bacia le nocche. È romantico e un po' vecchio stile, ma Alec è un vecchio bastardo romantico. Magnus se ne rende conto, adesso.

Forse le persone non ottengono il lieto fine che meritano. Forse prendono quello che càpita e sta a loro decidere cosa fare del tempo che rimane loro.

 _Va tutto bene_ , dice Magnus a se stesso. È sopravvissuto a cose peggiori.

È clamorosamente abituato a non ottenere ciò che vuole, ma suppone che lo siano tutti. Nessuno ci riesce mai davvero. La vera felicità sembra essere la via di mezzo tra ciò che vuoi e ciò che puoi ottenere. E in questo momento, vuole prendersi ciò che di Alecche può avere.

"È stata una lunga giornata e sono stanco", dice Magnus. "Andiamo a letto."

Alec lo segue giù per le scale, fino alla camera da letto dove si sono svegliati abbracciati solo stamattina. Sembra già un milione di anni e una vita fa.

Accende la lampada sul comodino, spegne la luce al soffitto e osserva Alec tirare fuori i pantaloni del pigiama. C'è una sedia nell'angolo della stanza vicino alla finestra e Magnus si siede, osservando Alec aprirsi cautamente i jeans.

Alec si interrompe e lo guarda. "Il modo in cui mi fissi ..." dice esitante.

"Ti mette a disagio?"

Alec deglutisce. "No, mi fa venire voglia di ricambiare lo sguardo.”

"Allora guarda", dice Magnus, sbottonandosi la camicia. Si sente audace e spericolato. Alla fin fine, non gli è rimasto nulla da perdere. L'aria è fresca sul suo petto e sul ventre e sente i capezzoli indurirsi mentre lo sguardo di Alec scorre su di lui come qualcosa di fisico. Lascia cadere la camicia dalle spalle in un mucchietto sulla sedia dietro di lui.

"Non ho mai--"

"Allora lascia che ti guidi." Magnus si alza, attraversa la stanza e tocca il petto di Alec. "Togliti la camicia.”

"Ah", dice Alec, imbarazzato. "Riguardo a questo." Si slaccia la camicia e Magnus si abbevera di ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta, dei ciuffetti di peli sul petto, dei rilievi degli addominali, della scura runa riccioluta sul suo cuore.

Alec si fa scivolare la camicia dalle spalle, dove goffamente rimane agganciata, appesa alle ali. "Vedi?”

"Che cosa è successo alle tue ali metafisiche?"

"Sono quasi completamente cadute.” Magnus dà un’occhiata e le ali sono due oggetti tristi e deformati, con chiazze di piume dall'aspetto penoso.

”Fa male?"

Alec fa una smorfia. “Stanno morendo. E’ come perdere un arto. "

"Ma non cadranno se torni indietro?”

"No", dice Alec, "Sarà come se non fosse mai successo."

"Va bene", dice Magnus. Le sue mani si immobilizzano e rabbrividisce. Ancora una volta, sta cercando di superare il suo dolore. Se si ferma a pensare a cosa sta perdendo per un solo secondo, non sarà in grado di ...

"Non ci pensare", dice Alec, sfiorando la mano con la sua. "Resta con me. Qui e adesso. Non pensare al domani. "

 _Resta con me_ , pensa Magnus, tremando dappertutto. Che fottute parole ironiche.

“Devo prendere una cosa.” Magnus si dirige in cucina, prende un paio di cesoie dal cassetto e lo richiude. Si appoggia al bancone, ansimando, il respiro sempre più veloce. Un sintomo di panico. Comprime le labbra e si costringe a respirare lentamente. Quando pensa di potersi muovere senza urlare, si costringe a tornare in camera da letto dove Alec è rimasto in piedi, con l’aria un po’ smarrita.

Magnus afferra una delle maniche e la taglia di netto. Tira le cuciture delle spalle fino a quando tutto ciò che rimane è il pannello posteriore.

Quindi lavora cautamente con le forbici finché Alec non è completamente libero.

Si gira per posare le forbici, ma col piede rimane impigliato nel tappeto e sta per cadere.

Alec si lancia in avanti, le sue braccia lo afferrano alla vita, le ali spiegate e selvaggiamente battenti, la versione angelica di una cintura di sicurezza. Magnus non ha mai visto le ali di Alec completamente spiegate e la visione gli mozza il respiro. Grandi ciuffi di piume volano in ogni direzione, cadendo al rallentatore come fiocchi in un globo di vetro.

Sente a malapena il proprio corpo atterrare sul materasso, il colpo attutito da Alec. Ma ancora una volta, Alec è sempre stato con lui, ammorbidendo per lui gli spigoli del mondo. E lo farà sempre, anche se non nel modo desiderato da Magnus.

Alec fa una faccia dolorante e geme, rotolando su un fianco.

Allo stesso tempo Alec lo sta lasciando e sta legando per sempre la sua vita a quella di Magnus, e lui non sa come si sente in proposito. Quindi sprofonda le dita nel triste mucchio di piume doloranti sulla schiena di Alec e inizia a massaggiarlo, cercando di assorbire il suo dolore. Dove possa metterlo, Magnus non lo sa. Lui è già al massimo della sopportazione.

  
Non è giusto. Alec si è spinto nella vita di Magnus, ha strappato via le sue difese una per una e ora lo lascia da solo, indifeso contro un mondo che non è crudele, ma indifferente, il che appare anche peggio.

  
Lentamente, Alec si rilassa sotto le sue mani e Magnus lentamente si scosta da lui, pensando che si sia addormentato. Si siede, slacciandosi la cintura e tirandola fuori dai passanti, attento a fare in silenzio. E’ il caso di cambiarsi, prima di addormentarsi nel bel vestito che aveva messo stasera.

"Che cosa vuoi", chiede Alec, facendolo sussultare. I suoi occhi seguono attentamente i movimenti di Magnus.

"Tutto", dice Magnus onestamente. "Troppo."

Alec si gira con una smorfia di dolore e Magnus sta per obiettare che in questo modo tutto il suo duro lavoro sarà stato inutile, quando Alec si alza e attira a sé il viso di Magnus baciandolo, mentre percorre con la lingua la rima delle sue labbra. Magnus si apre per lui, e la lingua di Alec percorre la parte anteriore dei denti, per poi entrare in profondità.

Si aspettava che Alec avesse il sapore del vento e di qualcosa di poetico, ma per lo più sa di cereali da colazione stantii. Tuttavia, Magnus ha tanto sofferto per questo bacio, ha dovuto sopportare una serie di appuntamenti indescrivibili, ha dovuto pulire sotto il letto, affrontare le sue più grandi paure e costringersi a vivere per raccontarne la storia.

Ma non è questo il punto: è stato andare in pezzi e ricostruirsi, una versione di sé migliore e più forte, cercando di non diventare troppo insensibile o fragile ad ogni nuova versione. La capacità di essere contemporaneamente elettrizzati e col cuore spezzato è un'abilità unica degli umani, ma è tutto parte di essa, l'agonia e l'estasi della vita.

E Alec ha ragione almeno in questo, Magnus alla fine vuole tutto. Alla fine vede il valore ìnsito nell'intero spettro dell'esistenza.

"Ti amo", dice Magnus. "Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma sono stato…ero un fottuto codardo."

"Non importa adesso", dice Alec.

No, Magnus suppone di no. Tuttavia, alcune cose dovrebbero essere dette perché la verità è potente e perché il mondo deve sopportare così tante brutture. E anche perché Magnus ha bisogno che Alec sappia in quanti modi ha creato e disfatto Magnus, l'ha fatto a pezzi e rimesso insieme, migliore, intero.

Prende il viso di Alec tra le mani. "Ti amo. Adoro le tue cattive maniere, i tuoi discutibili gusti in fatto di TV. Adoro il fatto che tu non voglia mangiare nulla con le ali. Amo tutto di te, anche le cose che non mi piacciono. Lo capisci?"

Se questa è l'ultima volta che può parlare ad Alec, Magnus vuole assicurarsi che Alec capisca che pure se i suoi sentimenti non sono nulla, nei confronti di un angelo, sono così piccoli rispetto alla storia di cui è stato spettatore, questa è comunque una cosa importante per lui. È ancora tutto ciò che ha da offrire.

Alec gli prende la mano e se la mette sul cuore, che batte forte e sicuro. "È la runa dell’amore", dice. “Sei tu che l’hai disegnata.”

Magnus l'aveva sempre saputo, ma è comunque bello che Alec glielo confermi.

"Credi ancora nell'amore?"

“Più nella possibilità dell'amore fra gli umani. Credo - credo che ne valga la pena. "

"Chi ti ha fatto cambiare idea sui mortali?”

La mano di Alec si stringe attorno alla sua. Ricorda a Magnus la loro prima notte insieme quando aveva toccato le sue ali, spaventato e curioso. Alec gli posa un bacio sul pollice e dice: “Sei stato tu. Pensavi che io ti stessi dando forza per tutto questo tempo? Eri tu a darla a me. Sono venuto da te che ero debole. E passare questo tempo con te ... "

Alec fa una pausa e Magnus aspetta, non sente più il bisogno di riempire il silenzio con le parole. Per alcune cose, vale la pena aspettare.

“Hai reso la vita degna di essere vissuta“, dice Alec, con voce spezzata. “Mi hai insegnato l'amore, e che vivere vale ancora la pena. Stavo svanendo prima di incontrarti. Pensavo che tu fossi la mia punizione, ma ora penso che tu sia stato il regalo finale. "

La mano di Alec gli tocca la schiena, le dita si muovono irrequiete contro la sua pelle, cercando di toccarne ogni centimetro.

 _Mi sta memorizzando_ , realizza Magnus.

Può offrirgli qualcosa di più di questo. "Togliti il resto dei vestiti."

Gli occhi di Alec sono spalancati, le ciglia un arco morbido e scuro. Si lecca le labbra. "Va bene", dice, lasciando andare Magnus e sfilandosi i jeans dalle gambe. E dopo, anche i boxer.

Magnus si abbevera alla sua vista, goloso di ogni singolo dettaglio. Lo bacia di nuovo, gli bacia il viso, il collo, quella runa d'amore che si arriccia attorno al capezzolo bruno.

"Posso?" chiede Magnus prima di succhiarglielo, sfiorandolo con i denti.

“Quello che vuoi,” dice Alec senza pensarci, il cazzo duro e gocciolante contro la gamba di Magnus. Lui indossa ancora i pantaloni del completo, ma questo sembra più importante.

Trascina Alec in fondo al letto e si sistema tra le sue ginocchia. Gli piacerebbe che fosse qualcosa di speciale, elegante, ma Alec è quello a cui piacciono i Jolly Ranchers, che odia le Paydays, che canta stonato nella doccia e si incastra con le ali nella tenda. Nulla di loro due è raffinato, ma ciò che c’è, è tenero, e onesto.

Magnus dice: "Ora ti faccio un pompino.”

“Vai,” dice Alec incuriosito. "Ho visto dei film per adulti, so cosa aspettarmi."

Magnus deve nascondere un sorriso.

Dovrebbe stare attento, andarci piano. Dopo tutto, ha a che fare con una vergine di duemila anni d’età. E questo lo fa sentire stranamente possessivo, il fatto di essere l’unico essere vivente ad aver visto Alec così gli scatena qualcosa di primordiale dentro. Magnus vuole prendere tutto da Alec, vuole essere tutte le sue prime volte, succhiarlo dappertutto per lasciargli lividi, un segno su ogni singola runa come per rivendicarne la proprietà. _Lui è mio. Lo hai abbandonato e non puoi riprendertelo adesso._

Non hanno il tempo di fare tutto ciò che Magnus vorrebbe. Avrebbero dovuto averne di più.

Magnus fa scorrere le mani sulle cosce di Alec, osservando le sue unghie nere e dipinte che graffiano la pelle chiara, lasciando pallidi segni rossi. Il suo smalto è scheggiato, rovinato, ma quasi ogni parte di lui lo è. E tuttavia, Alec lo vuole, lo ha sempre voluto.

Ha le ciglia abbassate, e sta scrutando Magnus ansiosamente. "Magnus, io ..." Si morde il labbro.

Sta perdendo il coraggio, Magnus può accorgersene, ma non gliene dovrebbe servire. Questo è più facile che cadere e, se è fatto bene, non è neppure altrettanto doloroso. Tocca l'interno delle cosce di Alec, allargandogliele ulteriormente, e bacia teneramente il ginocchio.

Alec è segnato ovunque da scure rune complesse, ma non sulle gambe. Magnus si fa strada premendo le labbra contro la pelle bianca e vulnerabile della parte interna delle cosce, nella piega tra la gamba e l'anca e, sopra di lui, Alec rabbrividisce.

Magnus inclina la testa per osservare nel miglior modo possibile la reazione di Alec e nel momento in cui abbassa le labbra verso il suo pene, gli occhi di Alec si spalancano comicamente. Emette un suono soffocato mentre Magnus gli lecca la parte inferiore, la mano avvolta attorno alla base.

" _Santo dio_ ."

“E’ una bestemmia" lo avverte Magnus, lasciandolo andare e dandogli una tiratina alle palle.

Alec prende un respiro spezzato e tremante.

"Ti piace?" chiede Magnus e gliele tira di nuovo, un po' più intensamente, questa volta.

" _Cristo_ ".

In questi giorni Magnus sta imparando un sacco di cose nuove e divertenti su Alec. Gli tiene le palle con una mano, l'altra attorno al suo cazzo, poi si lancia e lo succhia fino a metà, le labbra a coprire i denti. Sopra di lui, Alec ansima, afferrando nel pugno le lenzuola, le nocche bianche. È una faccenda veloce e poco fine, ma Alec sembra goderne.

Magnus toglie la mano dal cazzo e afferra quella di Alec, la guida verso i suoi capelli, e Alec d’istinto li afferra e li stringe, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi.

Ma questo vuole, questo, qui e adesso. Il formicolio al cuoio capelluto, la sensazione del pene eretto di Alec che gli scivola tra le labbra.

“Sto per ...” Le dita di Alec si serrano in un gesto di avvertimento e Magnus semplicemente lo prende più in profondità, deglutendo e rilassando la mascella. "Oh merda, cazzo," esclama Alec, gli occhi serrati mentre viene, schizzando un seme caldo e leggermente amaro nella gola di Magnus.

Magnus lo rilascia con un suono bagnato e osceno. Alec ricade sul letto ansimando.

Magnus si alza in piedi, gemendo e pulendosi la bocca. Le ginocchia e la schiena gli fanno male. Gesù, riesce a malapena a fare un pompino oramai. I trent’anni gli stanno arrivando addosso come un treno. Cosa viene dopo, una dose abbondante di balsamo antidolorifico dopo ogni scopata?

"Magnus", dice Alec mentre Magnus si sdraia sul letto accanto a lui, "è stato ... incredibile. Non ne avevo idea."

Sente il pene dolente, insistentemente pulsante, ma si prende un minuto mentre Alec si china su di lui e cattura le labbra di Magnus con le sue. A molti ragazzi non piace il sapore del loro sperma, ma c'è qualcosa di particolare nel fare un pompino ad un angelo privo di vergogna e di riserve. Alec assaggia il suo proprio sapore, deglutendo e cercandone ancora.

"Potrei restituire il favore", dice Alec, tirandosi indietro, le labbra gonfie e voluttuose. Magnus può immaginarsi Alec in ginocchio, mentre prende il suo cazzo. Probabilmente sarebbe una faccenda terribile e piena di denti, e Magnus ne sarebbe felice lo stesso perché si tratta di Alec.

Ma vuole di più, come sempre. "Fottimi," dice, impugnando energicamente il proprio cazzo. Dovrebbe calmarsi, ma si sente irrequieto, come se la pelle gli andasse troppo stretta, fragile. Vuole posare di nuovo le mani sulla pelle di Alec, e lo vuole dentro di sé.

"Io, uh” dice Alec cautamente. "Avrò bisogno di un po’ di tempo per recuperare.”

Magnus non può farne a meno, ride. Quando vede la faccia indignata di Alec, ride ancora più forte. "Va tutto bene, nonno," dice singhiozzando. "Possiamo provare più tardi." Questo almeno ottiene l’effetto di far abbassare leggermente la sua erezione.

L'espressione di Alec si fa calcolatrice. Si lecca le labbra già bagnate, mentre un lieve rossore gli appare sulle guance e gli esplode sul collo e sul petto. "Potresti farlo tu a me.”

Magnus smette bruscamente di ridere. Sente l’erezione ripartire; se non si calma un attimo, potrebbe finire davvero per dare i numeri e poi già sono entrambi così sfortunati.

"Non vorrei farti pressione", dice Magnus perché è più o meno un bravo ragazzo. In questo, almeno.

"Voglio che tu lo faccia", dice Alec. "Da quando l'ho visto in un film per ad ..."

"Chiamalo porno", interrompe Magnus. "Chiamalo semplicemente porno."

“Comunque, ci ho pensato sopra. Su come ti sentiresti ad essere dentro di me. "

"Gesù", dice debolmente Magnus.

"Questa è una bestemmia", dice Alec con un lieve sorriso, allungando la mano sul rigonfiamento caldo dei pantaloni di Magnus e massaggiandolo.

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che scopare un angelo sia un peccato maggiore”, dice Magnus, ma sa già che vorrà prendere ciò che Alec gli sta offrendo liberamente. Se è del tutto onesto con se stesso, lo sapeva fin dal momento in cui ha visto Alec raggomitolato sul divano e gli ha offerto di condividere il suo letto.

Sono stati in rotta di collisione verso questo momento, questo finale esatto, e cosa può fare Magnus se non continuare la corsa?

“M-mi vuoi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia?" chiede Alec timidamente, e se Magnus non fosse così maledettamente eccitato, ne sarebbe incantato. Ha incontrato l’Alec casinista e quello sardonico. L’Alec malizioso e quello stoico. Ma non conosce questo, timido e impaziente, quasi goffo.

"Voglio vedere la tua faccia", dice Magnus, con una voce così bassa e roca, che a malapena riconosce come sua. Se lui e Alec hanno solo una notte, vuole vederne ogni momento, marchiarlo a fuoco nella sua memoria e nel suo cuore. Si sposta in avanti, riflettendo, poi alla fine afferra tutti i suoi cuscini e li ammucchia contro la testiera. “Così. Tu di sopra ”. Si toglie i pantaloni, troppo eccitato per essere imbarazzato. Si sporge e prende lubrificante e un preservativo dal comodino.

Alec canticchia pensieroso.

"Ti piace quello che vedi?" chiede Magnus, consapevole di avere un bel culo. Inutile essere timidi in questa fase del gioco; stanno già scopando.

"Mi è sempre piaciuta _Livin' La Vida Loca_."

"Oh cazzo”, dice Magnus, con lo stomaco che si stringe. Oh Dio. Quel dannato tatuaggio. Se l’è fatto a diciotto anni, quando era ubriaco e stupido .

"L'ho già visto prima", gli ricorda Alec.

"E tant’è volevi ancora dormire con me?" lo prende in giro Magnus, lanciandogli il tubetto di lubrificante.

"Non ne hai bisogno", dice Alec, acchiappandolo automaticamente.

“Ascolta, amico, non so che tipo di porno di merda hai guardato, ma credimi, non vuoi farti fottere a secco. Non sarebbe divertente per nessuno dei due. "

"Il preservativo" dice Alec, indicando il comodino. “Sono un angelo, no? Sono pulito."

"Non dopo che avrò finito con te," dice Magnus, afferrando Alec per i fianchi e girandolo. Alec si muove obbediente, una gamba piegata sotto di sé, e Magnus si spreme un po' di lubrificante sulle dita, si china e bacia la parte bassa della schiena di Alec, proprio alla curva della sua spina dorsale. Gli passa le mani sul culo, ammirandone la curva, la pelle nuda, solida e calda, lasciando su di essa lucide tracce bagnate.

Alec sussulta al contatto.

"Questa era la parte facile", dice Magnus, infilandogli un dito dentro, osservandone la punta scomparire nel calore del corpo di Alec. Si rifiuta di guardare in alto la rovina di quelle ali che prima erano così stupende. "Sei bellissimo”, dice all'improvviso.

"Questo è un momento strano," dice Alec, grugnendo, e spingendo all’indietro sul dito di Magnus. "Sembra un momento strano."

"Penso che sia il momento perfetto”. Magnus aggiunge lentamente un altro dito, girandolo e piegandolo appena, quando sente che Alec si rilassa intorno a lui.

“Mi rendo conto che trovi piacevole il mio corpo."

"Non il tuo corpo", dice Magnus, “te. Tutto di te. " Sfiora la prostata di Alec e lui impreca a voce alta.

"Ahh, Magnus," ansima, e Magnus aggiunge un altro dito. Lo sta preparando a lungo, ma vuole che tutto questo sia indolore, lieve. Vuole che Alec sia eccitato e che questo sia una cosa meravigliosa per lui.

Alec si spinge di nuovo sulle dita di Magnus, fottendosi avidamente su di loro.

Magnus si china sul corpo di Alec, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio, “Pensi che potresti venire anche solo così? Senza essere toccato, solo grazie alle mie dita? ”

"Sì", sussurra Alec.

"Lo penso anch'io." Magnus gli lascia un succhiotto a lato del collo, muovendo le dita dentro e fuori dal suo culo, sfiorandogli la prostata, troppo lievemente per farlo venire, ma abbastanza per farlo gemere, imprecare, e contrarsi attorno alle dita. "Ma dovremo scoprirlo un'altra volta", butta lì quasi casualmente. Un secondo dopo, accusa il colpo. Probabilmente non ci sarà un'altra volta. 

Col cuore che batte all’impazzata, ordina “Gìrati”. Tira fuori le dita e si appoggia ai cuscini, spalmandosi sul pene un’altra generosa dose di lubrificante.

Alec si arrampica avidamente su Magnus, circondandolo con le sue gambe ridicolmente lunghe.

Allunga la mano, e afferra il cazzo di Magnus, sfregandolo contro il suo ano scivoloso. Lentamente si abbassa, aprendosi contro la pressione. "Mi hai ricordato perché è valsa la pena di vivere", dice Alec, chiudendo gli occhi. “Anch’io ti amo, Magnus Bane."

"Per quanto? Quanto mi amerai? ”

Alec preme il pollice sulla bocca di Magnus e incontra i suoi occhi. “Più a lungo di quanto tu amerai me. Ti amerò fino a quando gli oceani bolliranno, fino a quando il sole diventerà freddo e grigio. Ti porterò nel mio cuore anche dopo che questo universo avrà emesso il suo ultimo respiro e l'ultima stella si spegnerà in una scintilla. Anche allora, ti amerò. "

“È… molto tempo", dice Magnus, la bocca secca. Non lo sapeva. Alec glielo aveva detto mille volte in mille modi diversi, eppure non lo sapeva. Pare che Alec continui a dovergli ripetere le stesse cose ancora e ancora, prima che lui riesca a capirlo, quindi chi è davvero lo stupido?

L'espressione di Alec diventa qualcosa di strano, come se il suo viso si stesse accartocciando.

Magnus asciuga una goccia di umidità dall'angolo dell'occhio di Alec. "Resta con me. Non pensare a domani. "

"Sì," concorda Alec, e lentamente si abbassa sul cazzo di Magnus, il polso premuto contro la bocca mentre la punta gli scivola dentro.

E’ una sensazione incredibile, stretto e caldo dentro. Continua a scendere e Magnus si trattiene a malapena, cercando di controllare il bisogno di spingere i fianchi, permettendo ad Alec di muoversi secondo il suo sentire. Una volta completamente seduto, Alec sospira. "Cazzo, oddio.” Deglutisce, respira affannosamente, il petto arrossato. Si solleva, e il cazzo di Magnus quasi scivola fuori, poi si abbassa di nuovo, più veloce, scopandosi sul corpo di Magnus, alla cieca, senza finezza, in un bisogno quasi disperato.

Le mani di Magnus sono appoggiate sui fianchi di Alec, e lui spinge verso alto, incontro ad Alec, abbassandolo disperatamente sul suo cazzo. Qualcuno sta ripetendo una cantilena, tesoro, mio caro , e con un sussulto, Magnus si rende conto che è lui stesso, che fotte il corpo di Alec, una mano fra i suoi capelli selvaggi, il sudore che gli cola negli occhi.

Sente la pressione crescere nel suo ventre, in basso. Un secondo prima di venire, trascina duramente Alec verso di sé, petto contro petto, e ringhia, "Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che dicono, quelli là non possono averti."

Alec grida, stringendosi attorno a lui, immobile, e la visione di Magnus diventa sfocata e poi scompare, mentre viene dentro Alec, profondamente, marchiandolo all'interno. Il cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, un battito ritmato, una preghiera all'universo: _è mio. Lo amo. Ho bisogno di lui._

\---

Il mattino splende luminoso e bello, il sole filtra attraverso le tende. Per tutta la notte, Alec e Magnus si sono appisolati, un po’ chiacchierando e un po’ facendo l’amore. Magnus ha fatto ad Alec una rilassante sega e Alec si è cimentato, soffocando e e con le lacrime agli occhi, in un imbarazzante pompino. Che per Magnus, è stato perfetto.

Questa mattina, il loro letto è disseminato di piume bianche lanuginose che gli solleticano e graffiano le gambe. Sorridendo dolcemente, Magnus rotola nel letto, allunga il braccio e tocca lenzuola fredde. Il sorriso gli scivola via dal viso; sospira. Tiene gli occhi chiusi un secondo di più, in modo da non dover vedere che è di nuovo solo.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota: la storia in origine doveva finire qui, un finale aperto dopo un'ondata di commozione. Ma poi l'autrice ha deciso di aggiungere un piccolo epilogo alla storia. Un epilogo che ci riempirà di tenerezza.

Magnus trascorre i primi tre giorni cazzeggiando a letto, sguazzando nella propria infelicità, rifiutandosi di andare al lavoro ed finendo per essere uno stronzo autocommiserativo.

Raphael gli manda un sms, Catarina tre. Un paio di colleghi gli scrivono per sapere dov’è. Magnus li ignora tutti e si scola tutto l’alcol che trova in casa. Quando è del tutto andato, culla tra le braccia l'ultima bottiglia vuota e piange come un bambino trasferendo su di lei la sua disperazione. 

Infine, riesce a tirarsi fuori dal letto, a infilarsi una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni, e scapicollarsi al negozio sotto casa per comprarne dell’altro.

Si rifiuta di stabilire un contatto visivo con chiunque, mollando alla cassa le sue banconote accartocciate e finisce insomma per comportarsi genericamente come un sospettoso figlio di puttana.

Una volta tornato nel suo appartamento, si lascia cadere sul divano, accende la TV su un canale qualunque, le dita avvolte protettivamente attorno al suo whisky nel sacchetto di carta e riesce a malapena a mantenere un’espressione indifferente quando gli càpita una replica di merda di Frasier (una serie TV americana degli anni 90 N.d.T.). E quando Frasier dice " _Vedi, mi aggrappavo a una vita che non funzionava e sapevo che dovevo fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa_ ”, sente il viso contrarsi e la vista annebbiarsi.

Nella sua mente, sente Alec dire: _Che cosa stai facendo a te stesso, Magnus_?

"Non puoi rinfacciarmi una cosa simile,” ansima Magnus, battendosi sul petto con il pugno chiuso. Che sente a malapena. “Te ne sei andato. Cazzo, mi hai lasciato!”.

Beve un sorso e il liquore di poco prezzo gli brucia la gola, ma lo riscalda dall'interno e questo era tutto ciò che stava cercando. Potrebbe essere una falsa illusione di pace, ma se la farà bastare.

Dorme a tratti, mentre le ombre compaiono sul pavimento e si allungano, poi si restringono, giorni infelici che si stemperano in notti irrequiete.

Entro la settimana successiva, ha esaurito tutti i suoi giorni di ferie. Rotola giù dal divano e riesce a infilarsi sotto la doccia, urtando i muri lungo il percorso. Il dolore fa cose curiose a una persona: può renderti goffo, insensibile. Si sente dieci metri sott'acqua, ma non ha idea di come risalire.

Si infila sotto il getto d'acqua calda, rabbrividendo. Qualcosa gli fa il solletico al piede e lui impreca, con l'acqua gli cola negli occhi mentre tasta alla cieca con la pianta. È una piccola piuma, la punta affilata incastrata sotto la sua pelle spessa. Magnus si volta, tenendo in mano la minuscola piuma bianca, lo spruzzo della doccia gli batte sulla schiena. Una così piccola fonte di dolore, ma eccola qui.

Appoggia con cura la piuma sul bordo della vasca e finisce di fare la doccia, lavando via la sporcizia profonda della settimana appena passata. Deve ammettere che si sente bene. Sebbene preferirebbe non provare più nulla, è confortante sapere che le piccole cose continuano a offrirgli piacere.

\---

  
Magnus va al lavoro e riesce a superare la prima metà della giornata. Trascorre la sua prima pausa evitando i colleghi e mangiando mezzo sandwich caldo con insalata di pollo che ha comprato dalla caffetteria venendo in ufficio. Ma lo stomaco gli si contorce e butta via il resto, mentre gli tremano le mani. Quello che vuole davvero è un drink e sa che non è un buon segno.

A metà pomeriggio, ha esaurito gran parte della sua lista di chiamate. Qualcuno sembra interessato. "Non sono mai stata soddisfatta del mio peso", dice la ragazza, la voce esitante e dolce.

Magnus decide di non seguire il solito copione, perché lavorare in un call center non ha per lui alcun senso e assolutamente nessun interesse. "E pensi che perdere peso ti renderà felice?" chiede, con voce tesa. Suona scortese, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene. "Perché lascia che te lo dica, sorella, puoi avere stabilito tutto, puoi essere bella, avere il fidanzato perfetto e tutto può comunque andare al diavolo.”

"Io—“

"Una sola notte perfetta", continua Magnus, mentre la sua voce si fa più intensa. “Eppure imperfetta perché lui doveva tornare in cielo o non so dove. Non so nemmeno da dove venga. Non ho mai pensato di chiederglielo. "

Magnus sta per essere sicuramente licenziato e probabilmente se lo merita.

"Hai detto cielo (Heaven, N.d.T.)?” chiede lei. Katie, gli pare sia il suo nome.

“Cioè, New Haven", si corregge rapidamente Magnus. “È un pescatore. Mi manca terribilmente. "

"Sembra che tu abbia avuto un anno difficile", dice Katie gentilmente.

Le persone sono troppo gentili con lui, scusando il suo comportamento maleducato, ma sta scoprendo che le persone sono gentili in generale. Il fatto che questo lo sorprenda, non sa bene che cosa dica di lui.

Magnus dice: “Ascolta, Katie, non hai bisogno di pillole dimagranti. Perdere peso non ti renderà più felice. Essere felice ti renderà più felice e non esiste una pillola magica per questo. Tutto il resto è solo - apparenza. "

"Hai qualche consiglio su come essere felici?" chiede Katie.

"Lavorerei in un call center se lo avessi?” obietta Magnus, "Bevo molto". Ma cosa sta facendo? Ha trent'anni, non ha un fidanzato, e dà consigli a un perfetto estraneo su come diventare attraente.

"Dimentica quello che ho detto", dice miseramente, raggomitolato sulla sua scrivania come un gigantesco punto interrogativo. Sembra una cosa appropriata, dato che la sua vita non è altro che una serie di domande senza risposta. “Sembri davvero carina. Più di me, probabilmente. Penso che starai bene. "

"Penso che starai bene anche tu."

Magnus non è d'accordo, ma non lo dice. "Spero che troverai quello che stai cercando, Katherine", dice piano e riattacca.

Raphael bussa alla parete del suo cubicolo. "È stato quasi doloroso ascoltarti.”

"Sono molto addolorato", dice Magnus debolmente. Ha il laptop nella sua borsa, infilato sotto la sua scrivania, chiuso. Da quando Alec se ne è andato, non ha nemmeno tentato di scrivere. Questo è il massimo che è riuscito a fare. E sa di sconfitta.

“Che ne dici di bere per dimenticare?" dice Raphael, poco opportunamente perché sta rigirando verso Magnus il suo stesso stupido consiglio, e perché è giovane e non ha ancora imparato che la stessa disperazione sarà lì ad aspettarlo, il mattino dopo. Il dolore può solo essere tenuto a distanza, fino ad un certo punto. Ma Magnus ha provato a cambiare la sua condizione e non ha funzionato.

Inevitabilmente, Magnus ci sta.

Dopo il lavoro, esce con i suoi colleghi dopo aver chiuso la postazione. La musica è troppo forte e l’ambiente è da quattro soldi, il tipo di schifezza fintamente alla moda che normalmente avrebbe evitato. Ma vende liquori e ali di pollo e apparentemente i suoi standard si sono in qualche modo abbassati, nelle ultime settimane.

Michael Bublé canta in sottofondo e Magnus si copre il viso per la vergogna. Toccato il fondo, si è trovato a scavare ancora. 

Ordina un drink, poi un altro, lasciando che le chiacchiere dei suoi colleghi che si stanno lamentando del lavoro lo sommergano, gli affondino nelle ossa. Questo è ciò a cui lui ha dato inizio, la sua eredità al mondo. Ed è davvero un’eredità di merda. Finisce per bere troppo, dicendosi nel frattempo che se ad Alec questa cosa non piaceva, sarebbe dovuto rimanere.

Chiudono la serata verso le 23:00, e Magnus torna di nuovo nel suo appartamento. “Sono pieno fino agli occhi!”, dice Magnus allegramente. Sente la pancia gonfia e il mondo sembra inclinarsi spiacevolmente. Sa che se ne pentirà, al mattino, ma in questo momento l'alcool che gli scalda le vene è l'unica cosa che lo tiene più o meno dritto.

“Mi sa che dovrei accompagnarti”, dice Raphael, corrugando la fronte per la preoccupazione.

"Sto bene", risponde Magnus. “Vado dritto a casa e poi a letto. Ci vediamo domani mattina. "

Magnus sta mentendo, ma Raphael gli crede. È sempre stato troppo bravo a mentire. Per tutta la vita, ha continuato ad insistere di stare perfettamente bene e ha sempre aspettato che qualcuno fosse in grado di vedere oltre, di arrivarci. Sta ancora aspettando. Non è mai stato in grado di chiedere aiuto, anche quando ne aveva disperatamente bisogno.

Raphael annuisce con un ultimo sguardo inquieto e lascia Magnus in piedi all'angolo della strada.

Pochi minuti dopo, il suo Uber si accosta al marciapiede. Magnus si avvicina all’auto, malfermo sulle gambe.

“Non mi sembri tanto in forma, amico. Non hai intenzione di vomitarmi in macchina, vero? ” chiede a disagio l'autista, mentre Magnus scivola sul sedile posteriore.

“Tranquillo, sto bene," lo rassicura Magnus, ruttando rumorosamente.

"Odio il maledetto turno di notte," borbotta l'autista prima di portare Magnus all'indirizzo indicato.

Magnus si appoggia all’indietro e tira giù dal finestrino, lasciando che la brezza gli schiarisca la testa. L'aria è pesante e umida, densa sulla lingua, e promette pioggia. Si chiede se Alec sia con lui adesso. Suppone che non lo saprà mai.

Il viaggio di ritorno è misericordiosamente breve e Magnus barcolla entrando nel suo palazzo. Gli ci vogliono tre tentativi per infilare la chiave nella serratura e poi prende l'ascensore fino al suo appartamento. Le porte si aprono e Magnus fissa il familiare atrio scarsamente illuminato, le mani appoggiate al muro. Non sa se riuscirà a sopportare di stare seduto sul divano, pensando a cosa starebbe facendo Alec o, peggio ancora, di spogliarsi e ricadere nel loro letto, il luogo in cui ha visto Alec l'ultima volta, dove gli ha baciato il collo e ha pregato l'universo perché glielo lasciasse tenere con sé. Le lenzuola conservano ancora il loro odore - okay, per lo più l’odore dei giorni che Magnus ha passato lì, ubriaco e sudato - ma c'è ancora una traccia di Alec che indugia lì.

Chiude gli occhi e preme un pulsante dell'ascensore a caso. Le porte si aprono all'ultimo piano e Magnus percorre il pianerottolo silenzioso fino a quando non raggiunge le scale. Spinge la porta e si avvia verso il tetto. Ha iniziato a piovere, un temporale torrenziale di fine estate, l'ultimo sussulto della stagione che muore. Il cambiamento non può mai essere facile o pacifico, a quanto pare.

Magnus inizia a camminare avanti e indietro rabbiosamente. "Perché se n’è dovuto andare?” chiede al cielo, mentre la pioggia gli cola pungente negli occhi. Sta urlando, ma non c'è nessuno che lo ascolti. “Perché avete dovuto portarmelo via? Ehi! Ehi, venite giù a parlare, tacchini troppo cresciuti! ”

È così fottutamente ubriaco, il mondo sta ondeggiando intorno a lui, le luci brillanti della città non sono altro che distanti macchie sfocate. Dietro di lui lampeggia una saetta, illuminando brevemente il tetto. Magnus si sente nudo, scuoiato, ma respira ancora, e ad ogni respiro gli sembra di inalare vetro frantumato. E’ qualcosa di inimmaginabile .

Alec è qui con lui, in questo momento? Abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare? Oppure c’è uno dei suoi fratelli qui, a guardarlo andare lentamente in pezzi? _Fanculo Alec, fanculo tutti_.

Non può sopportare di vivere così.

“Alec,” geme Magnus, facendo un incerto passo indietro. La pioggia smette un po', il rumore della città diminuisce, quasi come se la notte stesse ascoltando. "Torna da me. Vuoi dire che non ti ricorderai di me? Trascorrerò il resto della mia vita a cercarti. Rinascerai in un altro tempo? Ti aspetterò per mille anni. Mi hai detto di rischiare, ora tocca a te. E poi, cosa cazzo hai da perdere ? ”

Se Alec fosse davvero un qualche tipo di angelo custode, avrebbe portato qui in questo momento il suo glorioso culo piumato e sarebbe tornato da Magnus. Magnus non è pronto a rassegnarsi. Non lo sarà mai. Ha perso troppe persone nella sua vita e non è mai stato bravo a farlo. Quindi forse questo universo così straordinariamente merdoso vorrà fare questa piccola cosa per lui; in fondo gli deve così tanto. "Per favore ritorna. Ti prego, ti prego, _ti prego_. ”

Si aggira ubriaco sul tetto, davvero troppo vicino al bordo. Ascolta attentamente, attraverso la pioggia, i suoni del traffico, il rumore dei clacson. Ma non c'è risposta.

Magnus comincia ad indietreggiare, un singhiozzo che gli si strappa dal petto, logoro e bruciante, mille volte peggio del liquore che che aveva ingoiato prima. Sente il pavimento sotto i piedi, ogni passo che fa, strisciando sul cemento, e per un mezzo secondo non si rende neppure conto che ha fatto un altro passo e sotto non c’è che aria.

_Quello stronzo di proprietario_ , pensa Magnus. _Non ha mai sostituito la ringhiera arrugginita_.

Magnus si lancia in avanti, cercando disperatamente di aggrapparsi al bordo, le unghie della mano destra che graffiano il cemento, lacerandosi e sanguinando contro il mattone. Per una frazione di secondo, pensa di avercela fatta. Ma poi la pioggia ricomincia, ancora più forte questa volta, un fulmine lacera il cielo, e Magnus vede scivolare la propria mano.

È senza peso, in caduta libera. Il tempo rallenta. Lo spazio tra un battito di cuore, o due, sente il pulsare della punta delle dita.

Mentirebbe a se stesso se non ammettesse di essersi vagamente chiesto se questo è ciò che ci vuole per rivedere Alec, ma mentre cade, non pensa affatto ad Alec. Pensa ai fiori che ha piantato sulla tomba di sua madre - petunie rosa e viola - che si spandono sul terreno; pensa alla sua promessa di fare da babysitter a Madzie per il fine settimana, di prendere un caffè freddo con Catarina; pensa a Ragnor, che si lamenta di tutto mentre Magnus finge di ascoltare.

Infine, pensa ad Alec, seduto sul divano, con aria divertita mentre dice: " _Mangiare banane a letto è così rilassante ma cosa te ne fai della buccia?_ "

Alec non avrebbe voluto questo. Neppure Magnus lo vuole.

Pensa a queste cose e si rende conto di avere inescusabilmente tenuto in scarso conto la sua vita, allontanando le persone che volevano amarlo, rifiutando di riconoscere tutto ciò che aveva perché non aveva esattamente ciò che avrebbe desiderato e esattamente come lo voleva. Non c'è romanticismo, gloria o pace nella morte. C'è solo devastazione, il totale spreco di una vita potenziale.

È una cazzo di rivelazione da avere, mentre stai cadendo da trenta metri d’altezza.

Magnus chiude gli occhi e si prepara per l’impatto mentre il terreno si precipita verso di lui, le luci un chiarore intenso intorno, come i fuochi d'artificio che ha visto con Alec quella notte alla fiera, come le stelle filanti che quando era bambino lui e Catarina tenevano in mano così a lungo che le punte si scaldavano e bruciavano loro le dita.

Questo farà male, ma non tanto quanto sapere che non doveva finire così e che lui non ha nessuno da incolpare, se non se stesso.

Proprio un attimo prima di colpire il marciapiede, sente un battito d’ali e delle braccia forti attorno a lui. _Alec_ , pensa debolmente. Ma poi c'è un dolce profumo di fresia e una voce di donna che gli sussurra all'orecchio: “ _Andrà tutto bene, Magnus Bane. Sei mio, adesso_. "

  
\---

Magnus sente un bip fastidioso, seguito da una voce ancora più spiacevole.

"Ciao, vecchio amico", dice Ragnor. “Non chiami, non scrivi. Di tanto in tanto, però, invii esilaranti messaggi da ubriaco.

Magnus apre la bocca per rispondere, ma la sente così asciutta. Si costringe ad aprire gli occhi incrostati e fissa un soffitto bianco. Qualcosa gli tocca le labbra e lui si volta, vedendo Catarina che gli tiene una cannuccia alle labbra.

Magnus riesce a tirare qualche sorso profondo e soddisfacente, prima che la cannuccia gli venga tolta. "Non troppa acqua tutta assieme", lo avverte Catarina. “Te la sei vista brutta.”

Magnus si lecca le labbra secche e screpolate. Ha una flebo che va dal lato del polso alla noiosa macchina che pigola, e Catarina si sporge premendo un pulsante e chiudendola.

"Che cosa stavi facendo sul tetto?" dice lei. Ha borse scure sotto gli occhi, i vestiti spiegazzati. Si muove rigidamente come se avesse passato la notte a dormire su una delle sedie di plastica dura nella sala d'attesa. Le ha fatto passare un momento davvero brutto.

Magnus sospira e ammette: “Facevo l’idiota. Sono caduto. È stato un incidente."

"La polizia dice che la caduta avrebbe dovuto ucciderti."

"Suppongo di essere stato fortunato", dice Magnus. I suoi ricordi sono confusi, ma non è certo di come spiegare che è abbastanza sicuro di essere stato salvato dalla sorella del suo angelo custode. È già in ospedale. Il reparto psichiatrico è solo al piano di sopra e lo aspetta allegramente.

"Direi. Ti hanno fatto tutti gli esami possibili e immaginabili e hai soltanto una leggera commozione cerebrale e una distorsione alla caviglia. Qualcuno di sicuro stava vegliando su di te. "

Lei non può assolutamente avere idea di quanto sia vero. Magnus tossisce e chiede: "Dov'è Madzie?"

“Uno degli infermieri la sta tenendo d'occhio per me. Lo conosco da anni. "

“Ah si?"

"Siamo solo amici", dice Catarina, evitando i suoi occhi.

Certo, e lui e Alec erano solo fratelli che condividevano un letto. Ma Magnus lascia perdere. Glielo dirà quando sarà pronta.

Quindi forse la sua famiglia biologica e gli amori passati lo hanno deluso, ferito. Ma possiede _questa_ famiglia, che non ha mai apprezzato abbastanza.

Le prende la mano. "Sono così felice che tu sia qui."

“Anch’io”, dice dolcemente Catarina, gli occhi pieni di calore. "Non farmi mai più una cosa simile, porco cazzo."

"Lo prometto", dice Magnus, e lo dice sinceramente.

Esistono molti tipi di amore. Può non aver avuto scelta se innamorarsi di Alec o meno, ma l'amore più potente è quello che scegli da te stesso.

E lui sceglie i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, quelli che gli sono rimasti accanto e lo hanno amato anche quando lui non aveva idea di come amare se stesso. Ci saranno giorni brutti, inevitabili arretramenti, ma alla fine, andrà avanti. Deve farlo. Perdere Alec non significa la fine dei suoi sogni, ma solo di questo in particolare.

Quando tornerà a casa, pulirà il suo appartamento, getterà le bottiglie di liquore, smetterà di essere pigro e le porterà lui stesso nella spazzatura. E infine, disferà il letto, portandosi al viso le lenzuola e inalando gli ultimi resti dell’odore di Alec, lasciando che quel profumo sbiadito diventi un ricordo. Quindi, metterà un nuovo set di lenzuola e laverà quelle vecchie.

Dopo, si siederà e inizierà a scrivere. Le dita fremono dalla voglia di sentire il ticchettìo familiare dei tasti sotto i polpastrelli. Ha un milione di idee, ciascuna che vuole essere raccontata per prima. Aveva deciso qualche tempo fa che questa sarebbe stata una storia d'amore, ma alla fine non è stata affatto la storia d'amore che si aspettava. Amare se stessi è molto più difficile che amare qualcun altro. Trovare la pace è infinitamente più difficile che trovare l'amore. La serenità e l'accettazione del tuo destino nella vita sono una lotta costante, ma che è finalmente disposto ad affrontare.

È ora di andare avanti, si rende conto. La vita è troppo breve per fare diversamente.

\---

  
Catarina va a tormentare il medico perché firmi la dimissione, mentre Ragnor gli mangia tutta la sua gelatina perché dice che è il minimo che Magnus può lasciargli fare, dopo avergli fatto prendere un tale spavento. Ragnor non è mai stato così vicino ad ammettere che di Magnus gli importa molto, quindi lui gli consegna senza obiettare quella gelatina stranamente soda e un cucchiaio.

Mentre la gelatina ondeggia sinistramente, Ragnor dice, "Catarina mi ha detto che c'era uno strano uomo che viveva con te."

"Ora se n'è andato."

“Davvero, Magnus? Un uomo? Ne valeva davvero la pena? ”

Magnus pensa ai sorrisi di Alec, allo svegliarsi accanto a lui, distesi sotto la luce calda del sole o al guardarlo dormire. Pensa a quando hanno fatto il bucato insieme, o guardato la TV, cucinato, quando si sono tenuti per mano e poi al completo casino che ha fatto della sua vita. Il bere, le lacrime infinite, la caduta.

"No", conclude infine. “Penso che fosse la mia anima gemella e non so se amerò mai più qualcuno allo stesso modo, ma no. Penso di poter sopravvivere anche avendolo perduto. Questo fa di me una persona orribile? "

Ragnor attraversa la stanza, gettando il vasetto vuoto nella spazzatura. "Beh, non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo giorno."

"Quale giorno?"

Ragnor gli dà una lieve stretta al braccio. "Il giorno in cui sei finalmente cresciuto."

\---

  
Dopo che Ragnor è andato al lavoro, Magnus trascorre la mattinata aspettando di essere dimesso e dando un’occhiata ai pessimi programmi della TV diurna, pensando ad Alec che magari avrebbe gradito - o detestato - questa o quella trasmissione. Ma chi sta prendendo in giro? Alec era pessimo; gli sarebbe piaciuta qualsiasi vecchia schifezza con le risate registrate.

Fa ancora male, sapere che Alec non c'è più. Potrebbe sempre fare un po’ male, come il ginocchio che si era rotto giocando a football al college fa male ogni volta che piove; un dolore profondo che gli fa sentire gli anni, e lo rende acutamente consapevole del passare del tempo. Perdere Alec è stato come perdere un arto, un osso rotto che farà sempre male. Ma un giorno, Magnus può pensare che correrà superando - o nonostante - il dolore, magari.

"Alec", dice alla stanza vuota, "Penso che questo show ti piacerebbe davvero. A quanto pare, tutti i dottori in questo show sono stupidi e fanno sesso ovunque. Ho sentito che ci sono anche un paio di dottori gay sexy”.

Magnus si strofina gli occhi, fa un paio di respiri profondi e tremanti. "Ok ok. Non so se sei qui e non so se stai ascoltando, ma penso che devo lasciarti andare. Sai che ti amo, vero? Che ti amerò per sempre? ”

Preme il tasto sul telecomando e la TV si spegne.

"Sì, ok. Devo solo — devo vivere la mia vita adesso, anche se ciò significa viverla senza di te. ”

Scende dal letto e va alla finestra. La caviglia gli fa male e protesta ad ogni passo, ma lui continua comunque a camminare. “Puoi andare, adesso. Penso che starò bene." Forse è solo un pio desiderio, ma riesce quasi a sentire una mano che gli accarezza il viso, un lieve tocco di labbra all'angolo della bocca, e si abbandona a quel calore fantasma un'ultima volta. Poi, tutto svanisce.

Magnus si sporge in avanti, apre gli scuri della finestra e si rende conto che la pioggia ha smesso di cadere.

\---

Catarina lo lascia ad aspettare all'ingresso dell'ospedale mentre va a prendere la macchina. Sarebbe ironico sopravvivere a una caduta da trenta metri d’altezza per crepare poi in uno stupido incidente stradale. Quella donna alla guida è una minaccia.

Lui ha ancora addosso il suo completo della scorsa notte, sgradevolmente rigido una volta asciugato dalla pioggia. Ha le stampelle e una triste borsa piena delle sue cose che l'ospedale gli ha conservato quando è stato portato al pronto soccorso. Non ha osato neppure controllare lo stato dei suoi capelli. Si sente più coraggioso ultimamente, ma non così tanto.

Spinge con la spalla le porte dell’uscita. Non appena esce alla luce del sole, nota una piccola folla riunita intorno a un artista. Sopra la sua spalla, c'è una ragazza coi capelli rossi che guida la sua mano. La sua attenzione è subito attirata dalla magnifica cascata di rame dei suoi capelli, ma poi nota le sue bellissime ali, arcuate con grazia dietro di lei.

_ “I bambini e alcuni mondani hanno la Vista. A volte i bambini hanno la Vista e quando crescono la pèrdono. Va a braccetto con una certa quantità di ... idealismo. A volte le persone acquisiscono la Vista a seguito di una tragedia. " _

_ “Come una maledizione? O un regalo? " _

_ “Suppongo che dipenda da te? Richiede fede. " _

Dall'altra parte della strada, c'è un senzatetto, rannicchiato accanto a un edificio. Un angelo dalle ali potenti si accovaccia accanto a lui, osservandolo con tristi occhi scuri. Una donna che passa si ferma, fa un passo indietro e offre un paio di dollari al mendicante. Il filo tra loro, prima di un pallido giallo, diventa più luminoso.

Magnus fa un respiro profondo. Ci sono - angeli, sono _ovunque_ . Ma non sono loro che contano davvero. C'è magia dappertutto, ma non proviene dagli angeli. Viene dagli umani, dalla grande rete dorata che li collega tutti. Una famiglia attraversa la strada nella luce, i membri strettamente legati fra loro da fili lucenti, così numerosi e spessi che l'intera famiglia sembra brillare dall'interno. Un gruppo di amici che ridono in fondo all'isolato, irrimediabilmente intrecciati. Ovunque guardi, le persone brillano.

Come Alec gli aveva detto qualche tempo fa, questi fili sono possibilità. Sono connessioni. Sono amore. E sono ovunque, toccano tutti. Nessuno è solo.

Benché l'umanità possa fallire, benché gli umani possano essere poco gentili gli uni verso gli altri, essi possiedono questa peculiare grazia salvifica.

Magnus sente le ginocchia cedere e si siede sul marciapiede, guardando le persone che passano, e che diventano sempre più connesse, sempre più luminose. Forse questo è l'ultimo dono di Alec per lui: la capacità di vedere mille corpi, tutti soffusi di luce.

Magnus può credere finalmente in un domani migliore, nella capacità di non accontentarsi di meno di quanto meriti, nel coraggio di aprirsi gli altri. Ha fede in un universo gentile, nell'amore che lega tutti gli esseri viventi. Ancora più importante, ha fiducia in se stesso.

Una macchina rossa si ferma accanto a lui. “Stai cercando qualche altro edificio da cui cadere?" dice Catarina, sbirciando dal finestrino aperto.

Magnus ride e si mette goffamente in piedi. Getta la sua borsa sul sedile posteriore, infila le stampelle tra i sedili e si siede in macchina, chiudendo la portiera dietro di sé.

"Troppo presto?" chiede lei.

"Forse", dice Magnus, ma sta ancora sorridendo mentre allaccia la cintura di sicurezza.

"Dove si va ora?”

È la domanda di una vita, a cui sta appena iniziando a trovare una risposta, ma ci sta lentamente arrivando.

“A casa", dice Magnus. "Portami a casa."

Crede fermamente che rivedrà Alec dall'altra parte di tutti i suoi domani. Ha fiducia anche in questo. Ma nel frattempo, Magnus ha del lavoro da fare.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il capitolo extra. E' un finale delizioso, in parte inaspettato, ma che realizza la promessa del capitolo precedente. Perché amor vincit omnia, vero? Persino il volere degli dei....

L'aria frizzante e pulita gli brucia i polmoni e Magnus sta attento a correre su sentieri già spalati. Alcune aree sono ancora scivolose per le forti nevicate di alcuni giorni fa, la coda finale di un inverno rigido.

Nonostante la sua propensione a farsi il culo, Magnus adora davvero correre in inverno. Fa freddo e c’è silenzio, la neve affievolisce i rumori della città, e fuori trovi solo i corridori più appassionati.

Il suo respiro si trasforma in piccole nubi di fronte a lui. Quando il contapassi indica due miglia, il ginocchio destro gli fa male e protesta, ma lui si costringe a continuare. È una vecchia ferita, un po’ come Alec. La sua perdita è dolorosa, sarà sempre un dolore profondo che duole come le conseguenze di una frattura, ma lui adesso ricorda per lo più l'amore, il calore, i momenti di tenerezza, inframmezzati da così tanto dolore. Eppure continua a non rimpiangere di essersi innamorato. Alec lo ha cambiato in meglio e gli piace pensare di aver fatto lo stesso per lui. Anche la sua perdita non può togliergli questa cosa.

Dopotutto, le persone che hanno perso gli arti imparano a correre di nuovo, e anche lui può farlo. Accelera il passo di slancio e inizia il lungo percorso verso casa.

\---

Quando torna nel suo appartamento, Catarina e Madzie sono lì a fare colazione. "Hai un cattivo odore", dice Madzie, arricciando il naso. Magnus dà alla sua camicia un’annusatina di prova. Beh, non ha torto.

“Provvedo, mia piccola pesca", le dice e si toglie la camicia. Vengono ogni domenica a fare colazione. Catarina o Magnus la preparano, Ragnor si lamenta, e tutti provvedono a mettere ordine insieme. È la cosa più vicina a una consuetudine di famiglia alla quale Magnus sia mai arrivato, e sospetta che sia più di quanto la maggior parte della gente possa avere.

“Proprio adesso", si lamenta Ragnor, "mi scoraggi dal far colazione."

“Ho l’impressione che tu sia geloso“, dice Magnus, increspando le labbra e lanciando un bacio a Ragnor, che scuote tristemente la testa.

“Rinfrescati e vieni a mangiare”, gli dice Catarina. "Smetti di flirtare con Ragnor, non lo apprezza."

“No di certo“, conferma Ragnor. Ma gli angoli della sua bocca sono sollevati.

Magnus si dirige verso il bagno e salta sotto la doccia. Quando ne esce, vestito con un bel paio di pantaloni e un top ampio e morbido che è decisamente eccessivo per una colazione informale, Raphael è seduto accanto a Madzie, e le parla a bassa voce.

"Il tuo collega scontroso si è fermato a vedere come stai,” lo informa Ragnor. Invece del caffè, beve il suo ridicolo tè, perché gli piace essere un eccentrico sofisticato.

Raphael lancia a Ragnor uno sguardo seccato.

“Lo sai, il suo nome", lo rimprovera Catarina.

"Sei solo arrabbiato perché, al college, eri tu il mio collega scontroso", dice Magnus. "Ti ho sostituito con un modello più giovane e più bello."

C'è un uomo che indugia dietro il tavolo e Raphael fa un cenno incerto verso di lui. “Il mio amico, be’, quasi amico. Si chiama Simon. "

"Ciao, quasi amico Simon," dice Magnus, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. "Benvenuto a casa mia." Gli ci vogliono alcuni secondi, ma riconosce in Simon l'artista all'angolo, quello custodito dal bellissimo angelo dai capelli rossi. Ora lei non c’è, ma spesso gli angeli non rimangono in giro. Lui dovrebbe saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

Dopo colazione, Magnus mette in ordine. Raphael e Simon si aggirano sul balcone, raggomitolati per il freddo. Raphael passa tutto il suo tempo a lamentarsi di quanto sia scarso Simon, ma lo ascolta attentamente mentre suona, con la testa china, facendo scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore. L'angelo dai capelli rossi è tornato, appollaiato sulla ringhiera.

In quale strano nuovo mondo si è trovato Magnus? Sussulta appena quando intravede le ali, vede luccicare l'aria e poi vede qualcuno uscire dal nulla. Per lo più li ignora e loro lo ignorano a loro volta, tranne quelli che lo scrutano incuriositi quando pensano che non stia guardando. Non vede mai Alec, ma in qualche modo la cosa non lo sorprende. Magnus diceva sul serio, quando aveva affermato di doverlo lasciar andare. Spera che Alec sia là fuori da qualche parte nell'universo, diffondendo amore e facendo un buon lavoro. Il mondo potrebbe certamente goderne.

L'amore che provava per Alec era bello, appassionato e totalizzante, ma non era perfetto. Amava Alec soprattutto perché lo aveva salvato, quando quello che voleva Alec davvero era che Magnus imparasse a salvarsi da solo.

Anche se forse non è del tutto salvo - si sente comunque ancora un idiota senza speranza, un impostore nella sua stessa vita - ci sta provando, navigando meglio che può in quelle acque tempestose. Almeno non ristagna. Ci sta provando. È tutto ciò che può fare.

Il suo romanzo è arrivato nelle librerie di un mese fa e le recensioni stanno arrivando. Ha ridotto le ore al call center in modo da poter dedicare più tempo alla scrittura. I media sono pieni di storie di scrittori che sono passati dalle stalle alle stelle, persone che hanno fatto i soldi la prima volta che hanno pubblicato, ma a parte questi pochi fortunati, per chiunque altro è necessario esercitarsi. Quindi Magnus va avanti, e continua a scrivere.

La scorsa settimana, ha trovato un blog su Tumblr dedicato ai suoi libri e probabilmente si è emozionato più di quanto fosse il caso.

Catarina è in cucina, seduta su uno sgabello davanti al bancone, e ritaglia bollini della spesa. "Smetti di osservarmi come un guardone e vieni ad aiutarmi", dice senza alzare la testa.

Magnus le si avvicina. "È una cosa così stupida” si lamenta.

"Sono una mamma single", dice Catarina, sfogliando i volantini delle offerte e porgendogli una forbice di riserva, "e tu sei uno scrittore alle prime armi. Dovresti usarli anche tu, invece di fare l’hipster troppo figo per badare ai soldi”.

”Hai ragione," ammette Magnus e prende un volantino. "Oh ehi, 50 centesimi di sconto sul burro."

Catarina ride. "Te l'avevo detto."

Lui le sfiora la spalla con la propria. “A proposito, la mia vicina è morta. La vecchia signora che viveva sola proprio sotto di me “.

"Quella che insultava le tue scarpe ogni volta che l'aiutavi con la spesa?"

“Sì, quella. Sono andato al suo funerale la scorsa settimana e ho lasciato sulla sua tomba un paio delle mie scarpe più vistose. "

"Non è vero“, dice Catarina, ridacchiando.

“Oh sì”, dice Magnus tra uno scoppio di risa e l'altro, quasi piegato in due. “Ho pensato di darle qualcosa per cui essere furiosa nell'aldilà”.

Simon sta strimpellando qualcosa di allegro sul balcone. Se comincia con quella stronzata di Mumford and Sons, Magnus ha intenzione di buttarlo fuori di casa sua, nonostante il tenue filo che sta crescendo tra di loro.

C'è un’aspra discussione tra Simon e Raphael che rientrano, discutendo quale chitarrista tra quelli ormai morti sia superiore. Ragnor corregge la posizione del puzzle di Madzie e lei gli schiaffeggia con nonchalance la mano. Catarina gli chiede se pensa che comprare quattro dozzine di bottiglie d'acqua per risparmiare 5 dollari sia sciocco. E se ci fosse un'altra tempesta e le tubature si congelassero di nuovo?

Magnus posa le forbici e si guarda intorno. Il suo appartamento brilla di connessioni, di amore. Se la sua vita fosse una strada e lui fosse un viaggiatore stanco, i suoi vari amanti sarebbero stati occasionali passeggeri su questo lungo e tortuoso sentiero. I partner romantici vanno e vengono e, se sei molto fortunato, ti lasciano qualcosa di bello, ti lasciano migliore di quando li hai incontrati, ma ci sono alcune persone che sono per sempre, compagni di una vita. E lui ha un intero appartamento pieno di queste persone.

Quindi, prenditi un momento. Respira. Dopotutto, non sai mai quando finirà.

“Un appartamento vuoto con due camere da letto a New York?" sta dicendo Catarina. "Sarà un bagno di sangue."

"L'appartamento è già occupato", dice Ragnor dal pavimento, dove con non troppo entusiasmo sta facendo un puzzle con Madzie. Osserva con attenzione i progressi della bambina. "Te l'ho detto, malefica ragazza, quei pezzi non vanno insieme." Madzie gli tira fuori la lingua e Ragnor sbuffa.

Catarina guarda Magnus con un po’ di disperazione. “Baderai a lei mentre vado alla conferenza, vero?”

"Certo, non posso mica lasciarla con Ragnor per tutto il weekend", dice Magnus. "Dopo tutto, finirebbero per insultarsi a morte."

"Mi piace così!" urla Madzie, forzando i pezzi insieme.

“ Piccola bestiola perniciosa! Bene, fai a modo tuo,” sbuffa Ragnor. Magnus non è sicuro di chi sia il più bambino dei due. Probabilmente Ragnor. Sicuramente Ragnor.

"Grazie", dice Catarina con grande affetto.

"Mi sono imbattuto in uno dei nuovi inquilini mentre salivo", annuncia Ragnor come se non avesse ascoltato l'intero scambio di offese. Sta lavorando sull'angolo del puzzle, sistemando ordinatamente i pezzi insieme, mentre Madzie lavora sul centro, una massa vorticosa di colore che non è messa insieme correttamente, ma è interessante. Ha un buon occhio per i colori, la bimba.

"Un'altra vecchia signora?" chiede Magnus, aggiungendo eccitato un altro coupon al suo mucchietto crescente. Non ha bisogno di otto confezioni di pane, ma se le comprasse, risparmierebbe così tanti soldi.

Ragnor si gratta pensosamente il mento. “No, un ragazzo alto, capelli scuri, giovane. Ho il sospetto che lo troverai disgustosamente attraente. "

Magnus sente il battito del suo cuore accelerare. _Smettila_ , si dice. Ci sono milioni di uomini alti con i capelli scuri. Ne ha visti almeno la metà in mezzo alla folla, due passi avanti a lui o dietro l’angolo, e ogni volta aveva aspettato, con il cuore in gola, solo per rimanere deluso quando si era accorto che non era Alec. Non era mai Alec.

Non c'è motivo di pensare che questa volta debba essere diverso.

Finisce di esaminare la sua sezione di giornale e getta il resto nel cestino, notando che il secchio della spazzatura è pieno. Sospira e estrae il sacco dal cestino. "Torno subito", dice, lasciando Catarina e Ragnor a discutere del nuovo stupido sindaco della città.

Nell’atrio, passa accanto a una bellissima donna dai capelli scuri. “Scusi” mormora. Quasi non vede le enormi ali bianche che si allungano dietro di lei fino a quando lei non gli si avvicina e gli tocca il gomito. Sente un ronzio, un crepitio familiare dove la pelle di lei tocca la sua.

"Spero che voi sfigati apprezziate il fatto che ho bruciato ogni favore che mi dovevano per ottenere questa cosa”, dice.

La sua voce suona così familiare.

Lei gli fa l'occhiolino e gli dà una piccola stretta incoraggiante al gomito. “Sei già arrivato così lontano. Ancora un po' di più, Magnus ”, dice, toccando appena il suolo. Gira l'angolo e poi è scomparsa. Dietro di lei, lascia una singola piuma bianca e il dolce profumo della fresia.

Magnus inciampa.

Bussa alla porta, con il cuore che batte nel petto. Un giovane biondo sconosciuto apre la porta un secondo dopo, con uno spazzolino da denti che gli pende dalle labbra. "Te l'ho detto, non ci interessa.”

Magnus quasi soffoca per la delusione. Ovviamente, non si tratta di Alec. Va bene. "Mi dispiace di averti disturbato," dice meccanicamente.

"Sei qui per Alec?" chiede quello, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Se nel corpo di Magnus era rimasta un po’ di forza, ora è sparita. Gli sembra che l'aria sia stata risucchiata dal corridoio.

Gli occhi dell'uomo si socchiudono. Sono begli occhi, di due colori diversi. “Non ti conosco. Lavori con lui? " Batte le palpebre. “Vi siete ... visti da qualche parte? Ce l'hai con lui? ”

Magnus si lecca le labbra secche. "Sei Jace?" _Sei tu il fratello che non lo avrebbe lasciato cadere da solo?_

Jace si rilassa e si toglie lo spazzolino dalla bocca. "Ci conosciamo? Quanto ero ubriaco la scorsa notte? Mi sono appena laureato e stavamo festeggiando ”.

Un'intera vita vissuta separati. Hanno una storia, hanno delle vite. Lui e Alec avrebbero potuto non incontrarsi mai, se non fosse stato per una sorella impicciona che intendeva riscuotere un sacco di favori. Ma Alec non poteva continuare così e nemmeno Magnus. Ricorda di aver urlato ubriaco verso Alec sul tetto, con la pioggia che gli colava negli occhi. _Cosa hai da perdere?_

Apparentemente, la risposta di Alec è stata la stessa di Magnus quando gli è stata posta la stessa domanda: niente che non fosse disposto a rischiare .

“Ti conosco per sentito dire”, lo rassicura Magnus, sentendosi scosso fino al midollo.

Jace scrolla le spalle. “Be’, entra, bello. Ma non sgridarlo troppo. Diventa piuttosto sfacciato e poi smemorato, quando beve. "

“Questo è, uh. Buono a sapersi." Magnus lo segue all’interno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Il loro appartamento è per lo più pieno di scatole e di spazzatura, tipico della specie maschile sui vent’anni. Tipico anche di lui, fino a pochi mesi fa.

Jace indica col pollice una porta all'estrema sinistra. “Penso che sia ancora ubriaco e che dorma. Se smarrisci la strada, puoi sempre seguire il russare. " Ride della propria battuta mentre si versa una tazza di caffè e ci mette sei cucchiaini colmi di zucchero.

Magnus si avvicina alla porta indicata da Jace, lasciandolo a sorseggiare il caffè di malumore, curvo sul bancone disseminato di involucri Payday vuoti.

_Oh, Alec_ , pensa affettuosamente Magnus.

Bussa piano e quando non c'è risposta, apre la porta, sentendosi come se fosse sull’orlo di un profondo precipizio.

Al centro del letto, sdraiato a pancia in giù, c'è Alec, avvolto in lenzuola dorate. Magnus abbraccia con lo sguardo la sua liscia schiena nuda, i capelli scuri, la curva robusta delle sue spalle che riconoscerebbe ovunque, lungo mille vite.

Magnus attraversa la stanza e si sistema accanto a lui, che si agita nel sonno. Lo guarda svegliarsi lentamente, prendendo coscienza come una lampadina che si accende debolmente. Magnus gli passa una mano tra i capelli, allontanandogli una ciocca dal viso e ancora mezzo addormentato, Alec si adagia nel calore della sua mano. "Ehi, tesoro," dice Magnus dolcemente.

Alec apre gli occhi, scorge Magnus e si sveglia di scatto, stringendo le lenzuola al petto. " Chi diavolo sei ?"

Magnus tossisce. In realtà non aveva pianificato di spingersi così avanti. “Uh - Magnus. Magnus Bane. "

"Oh mio Dio, quanto ero ubriaco la scorsa notte?"

"Mi hai detto che ero il migliore ragazzo che tu abbia mai avuto," mente Magnus, stringendo la bocca.

“O-okay.” Gli occhi di Alec sono terribilmente spalancati.

"Hai anche detto che avevo il più grosso ..."

"Va bene, ho capito,” lo interrompe Alec. "Non berrò mai più, non importa quello che dice Jace."

"Probabilmente è una cosa saggia”, concorda Magnus.

"Noi-" Alec abbassa la voce "-Sai, abbiamo fatto…delle cose ?"

Magnus si ritrova a sorridere. "Un sacco di cose."

Le dita di Alec si allentano progressivamente, le nocche non sono più bianche come un osso. "Wow, okay." Il suo sguardo si abbassa mentre osserva Magnus. "Wow. Sei proprio ... wow . Ho buon gusto davvero. " Alec arrossisce intensamente e geme.

"Be’”, dice compiaciuto Magnus, "ho molte qualità.”

“E la modestia è chiaramente una di queste. Quindi, cosa fai per vivere, con tutte queste qualità? ” chiede Alec seccamente.

Sorprendentemente, la risposta gli arriva facile. Magnus scopre di essere orgoglioso di dirlo, finalmente sente di essersi guadagnato il titolo. Non ci voleva il successo in passerella o tutte quello che pensava servisse, ci voleva solo un po' di sudore, di perseveranza e di fiducia in se stesso. "Sono uno scrittore."

"Sembra figo.”

Magnus pensa ai rifiuti, a tutte le critiche sgradevoli, a tutti i fan che gli hanno chiesto quando uscirà il suo prossimo libro, senza preoccuparsi di ringraziarlo per quello che ha appena pubblicato. Pensa alle lunghe notti trascorse a scrivere, solo per poi alzarsi e raggiungere il suo lavoro normale tre ore dopo, ai mal di schiena, al dolore al cuore, assai peggiore. "Sono una persona molto figa,” mormora, guardando in basso. Lo smalto delle unghie è scheggiato, proprio sul bordo del pollice.

Alla fine Alec si rilassa e si distende su un fianco, con il mento appoggiato sulla mano. "Allora, raccontami una storia, romanziere."

Magnus si accomoda sul poggiatesta e incrocia le gambe. "Vediamo, il mio libro inizia in un modo strano."

“Strano mi piace."

"Allora sei pronto per un'altra cavalcata selvaggia, giovanotto", dice Magnus, amando il modo in cui il viso di Alec si ravviva quando acchiappa il gioco di parole. Magnus continua, "C'era un uomo solo che si svegliò un giorno con un angelo nel suo letto ..."

" Cosa?" dice Alec, ridendo incredulo.

Di tutte le cose che gli sono mancate di Alec, forse sono questi rari sorrisi quelli di cui ha più nostalgia. L’Alec di prima non sorrideva molto, perché portava il peso di migliaia di anni. Questa versione di lui è più lieve, gli occhi luminosi. Forse questa volta, Magnus può farlo sorridere ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto. Forse questa volta possono farla andare bene.

Magnus chiude gli occhi mentre la sua voce continua. “Sì, un vero angelo, ali e tutto. So che sembra una premessa stupida, ma penso che funzioni. ” Magnus fa una pausa. "Credi negli angeli, Alec?"

"No, ma sono disposto a farmi convincere.” Alec sembra divertito.

“Mi basta“, dice Magnus, sistemandosi e iniziando la sua storia. Racconta fino a quando il sole è alto nel cielo, sciogliendo la neve per rivelare al di sotto le prime tracce di verde. Sta arrivando alla parte che riguarda la fiera, quando si rende conto di quanto tempo è passato. Si interrompe e controlla l'orologio.

"Allora, come finisce questa storia?" chiede Alec, un po’ senza fiato.

"Non lo so", dice Magnus pensieroso, scuotendo la testa. “La sto ancora scrivendo. Pensavo di saperlo, ma il finale continua a cambiare. "

"Forse non finisce", dice Alec piano, "forse può semplicemente andare avanti."

"È un'idea", dice Magnus allegramente. "E quando muoio, posso costringere i miei nipoti a continuare a scrivere qualche seguito schifoso.”

La risata di Alec è interrotta da uno sbadiglio che gli fa scricchiolare la mandibola; ha ciuffi di capelli sparati nelle più strane angolazioni. "Voglio saperne di più, davvero, ma avrei bisogno di un caffè." Guarda Magnus e si passa una mano stanca sul viso. Ci sono segni scuri sotto i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli sono un disastro totale, e ha ancora il lenzuolo attorno alle ascelle come una vergine vestale. Magnus lo trova tuttavia affascinante, quasi irresistibile.

Anche dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, i cambiamenti di vita, la distanza, c'è ancora questo: una tenue connessione tra loro, dorata e fragile. Si chiede se c’era anche prima, questo legame. Solo Alec lo saprebbe e non sembra poterlo confermare a breve. Magnus pensa che forse non c’era. Puoi innamorarti della persona giusta nel momento totalmente sbagliato. Prima, non c'era alcuna possibilità reale per loro; può rendersene conto adesso, senza che gli faccia male o lo senta come un fallimento.

Ma il filo adesso è lì e sta solo diventando più robusto.

A testa bassa, timidamente, Alec gli chiede ”Vuoi venire con me?”

Magnus non sa se Alec è un passeggero che rimarrà con lui per la vita o solo un compagno per un breve periodo, ma è pronto e desideroso di scoprirlo. E se non funziona? Può sopravvivere anche a questo. Magnus basta a se stesso, ed è sempre stato così. Non ha bisogno di Alec per sopravvivere, ma sicuro come l’oro che lo vuole.

"Nulla mi piacerebbe di più", dice Magnus onestamente. Prende il telefono e manda un sms a Catarina, così lei sa di non doverlo aspettare per un po'.

Alec rotola giù dal letto, tenendo ancora il lenzuolo attorno a sé e apre l'armadio. Indossa un paio di jeans e infila una felpa sulle spalle nude e meravigliosamente solide.

"Credi nel destino?"

"Niente affatto", dice Alec, ridendo, girato ancora di schiena.

Magnus ridacchia, studiandosi le unghie. Probabilmente le dipingerà di verde, dello stesso colore marrone scuro e verde foresta degli occhi di Alec. "Hm, e che ne dici dell'amore a prima vista?"

"Io — penso di sì, sì", dice Alec. “Forse non amore a prima vista, ma una possibilità? Sì, ci credo. So che mi rende un po’ stupidamente sdolcinato. Jace mi prende sempre in giro, dice che sono un grosso gay sentimentale, ma penso di crederci davvero. " Si gira a guardare Magnus, “Ti pare stupido?"

"Neanche un po'", dice Magnus piano. "Potrebbe essere la cosa più saggia e più gentile che abbia mai sentito."

Dopotutto, cos'è l'amore se non un'estensione della fede e cos'è la fede, se non una cieca convinzione in qualcosa di ancora non provato? Sono solo piccoli pezzi di un puzzle più grande, che a volte si incastrano in modi sorprendenti e inaspettati, e l’intero puzzle non sarà mai finito, sempre continuamente mutevole. Ma questa è la vita ed è ciò che significa farne parte. E anche fra vertiginose altezze e terrificanti abissi, tutto ciò è glorioso.

Alec emette un suono compiaciuto. "Sei pronto per quel caffè?" chiede, girandosi mentre finisce di chiudersi la felpa. Magnus vede per un attimo il suo petto e trattiene improvvisamente il respiro. Non crede veramente nel destino e neppure nella sorte, ma onestamente, che cazzo ne sa?

Perché sul cuore di Alec, marcata in inchiostro nero, c'è la runa dell’amore.


End file.
